30 escalones al Paraiso
by Maiastra
Summary: Hermione abandona el mundo magico despues de la guerra para buscar a sus padres; lamentablemente llega tarde y se aleja completamente del mundo magico. Estudia y trabaja en la ciudad de Vancouver donde vivian sus padres. Pero una noche, en su trabajo se encuentra con alguien a quien no creyo volver a ver. Dramione 100%
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y menciones pertenecientes al Universo HP son propiedad de J. , no son mios, solo los tomo prestados para presentar esta historia que es de mi autoria. **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.++-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.++-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.**

I. Palabras Prestadas

¿Cuándo habia sido la ultima vez que habia hablado con alguien del mundo magico? ¿Hacia cuánto tiempo no intercambiaba correo con sus amigos? Si sus calculos no le fallaban, y estos lamentablemente no fallaron; hacia unos 5 largos años que no sabia nada de sus amigos. Quizás ya era hora de dejar de considerarlos sus amigos; ellos no estuvieron alli para ella. Ellos quedaron ciegos por la gloria y la fama; y ella simplemente trato de reunir fuerzas y continuar con lo que le quedaba de vida luego de la guerra. Una guerra que termino en victoria para el bando bueno, para los suyos. Pero que perdio mas; y sufrio mas. Ella sufrio. Sufrio muchisimo mas. Cuando finalizo la guerra, cuando el ultimo clamor de la batalla se disipo; tomo lo necesario y salio en busca de sus padres.

¿Por qué no pidio a sus amigos que la acompañaran? ¿Por qué simplemente les dejo una nota? Tal vez fuera porque para cuando ella estaba partiendo, ellos eran foco de camaras magicas, de preguntas periodisticas, eran el centro del mundo; olvidando que su nucleo esensial, siempre habia sido ella. Pero se ahorro aquello, y simplemente salio de la Madriguera con su bolso y su varita olvidada en algun rincon del mismo.

Tardo algunos dias, en rastrear a sus padres; el haberles cambiado las identidades e instalarles la urgencia por conocer el mundo, los habia llevado lejos de las costas britanicas. Canada. Olvido que era bruja, se sentia asqueada de aquel mundo paralelo; necesitaba normalidad, necesitaba silencio, y necesitaba a sus padres. El vecindario donde vivian era sencillo, casas de dos plantas, con pequeñas cercas blancas y jardines delanteros cuidados. Pero en el jardin delantero de sus padres, la maleza crecia por aqui y por alla despareja; tratando de tragarlo todo a su paso. Su corazón se salteo un latido, dos; cuando comenzo a caminar por el pequeño camino de baldozas hacia el portico. Habia levantado su puño para tocar la puerta, pues no habia un timbre a la vista; cuando una voz a su espalda la sobresalto.

-Disculpe jovencita, si esta buscando a la pareja que vivia aqui, lamento decirle que se marcharon- Le dijo una anciana mujer, vestida de oscuro.

-¿Donde han ido?- Pregunto Hermione, los labios de la anciana temblaron; y su mirada era triste cuando dijo.

-Fallecieron niña, tuvieron un accidente con el coche hace unos dias.

Aun hoy podia jurar que esas ultimas palabras le quemaban el alma y aporreaban su corazón. Recordo haberse sentado en la entrada de la casa, cuando la anciana se marcho; dejando que el dia cumpliera su curso y la noche se abriera paso en el basto cielo. No lloro ese dia. Ni los que siguieron, ni jamás. Pero es capaz de asegurar, que su corazón late mas despacio, mas lento, mas pesado. Porque sabe que si hubiera llegado antes, ellos estarian a salvo. Porque si no se hubiera involucrado en la guerra, ellos estarian vivos. Porque si no hubiera aceptado su capacidad magica. Ellos. Estarian. Vivos.

Pero no se engañaba. Ellos hubieran querido que ella estudiara en Hogwarts, que conociera a Harry y a Ron; que fuera su amiga, que luchara hombro con hombro con ellos por un bien mayor. Mas eso no era consuelo, no era consuelo.

Tuve que recoger del suelo, los restos de mi vida, rearmarme y tomar una desicion.

Abandone el mundo magico para siempre, aquel dia que sali de la Madriguera no lo supe; pero el camino se fue abriendo a mi paso, y poco a poco habia mas distancia entre aquella vida y la vida que debi haber vivido junto a mis padres. Ya no se si estarian o no orgullosos, si lo comprenderian o siquiera si me apoyarian. Pero es que el dolor es tan grande; que no podria vivir en aquel mundo el cual salve a costa de la muerte de mis padres. Y aunque no hayan muerto fruto de la guerra misma, fueron mis acciones, mi modo de protegerlos el cual les costo la vida. Y es imperdonable. En el mundo magico la fama y gloria me aguardaban; pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No seria reconocida por mi, por mi mente; si no por mi ayuda para con el niño que vivio, y vivio (y asumo siguio viviendo). Nunca por merito propio, nadie me señalara y dira: "Oh es Hermione Granger. La chica que sacrifico la vida de sus padres por un mundo que la aberro desde siempre por ser hija de muggles." No. Gracias, pero no.

Empece de cero; me instale en la casa que mis padres compraron en Canada, busque un empleo flexible y con un sueldo que me alcance; y comence a estudiar, en dos años tenia 3 carreras universitarias en curso. Medicina, abogacia y psicologia. Recuerdo que el primer año de cursada, era el bicho raro; pues pasaba todo el dia yendo de clase en clase desde la primera clase del dia hasta la ultima de la noche; y luego trabajaba como camarera en un concurrido pub del centro de Vancouver. Ya el segundo año, todos tomaban mi anormalidad como algo natural. Habia hecho un par de amistades en las tres carreras. No volvi a utilizar magia. Mi varita quedo guardada, como un recordatorio de mi pasado en una estanteria. En 5 años, no recibi un solo Patronus, o carta o nada de Ron o Harry. Yo tampoco trate de ubicarlos, por un lado preferia no hacerlo; ellos estaban en su mundo, a donde siempre pertenecieron, pero por otro lado me dolia. Me dolia en el alma pensar que jamás se preguntaron ni se esforzaron por enontrarme.

Aunque no tenia una vida social activa, por no decir que mi vida social se limitaba a las amistades de las carreras, o a los clientes recurrentes del pub; sali con varios chicos. Ninguno era Ron, ninguno se asemejaba a mi primer amor; y no me molestaba. Pero mis relaciones no prosperaban. Llegaban siempre a un punto muerto, un punto de no retorno; cuando no me entregaba como pedian, cuando no daba como querian, cuando ponia delante de mi muchos escudos para protegerme. Y es que inconscientemente, el miedo de la guerra se manifestaba en mi vida todos los dias; cuando dormia, esas pocas horas de sueño entre trabajo y universidad, las pesadillas me asaltaban, el terror me agobiaba. No queria darme el lujo de entablar una relacion seria y que por arte de magia, caput. Desapareciera.

Entonces, siempre volvia a mi mente el viejo director de Hogwarts; con su tupida barba grisasea por las experiencias sumadas, con sus ojos cansados tras sus lentes de media lunas. Y siempre era la misma frase la que repetia; _" No sientas pena de los muertos, sino de los vivos, y sobre todo de aquellos que viven sin amor. " _Y lograba sentir pena por mi. Una pena horrenda, porque sabia que por mas carreras que estudiara, o libros leyera, siempre habia un vacio en mi; siempre faltaba algo.

En mis relaciones jamás senti _Amor _real, y tampoco lo entregaba. No podia recordar como es que se amaba. Porque cada vez que trataba de evocar amor; mis padres serpenteaban por mi mente, como un recordatorio del amor que me fue arrebatado por los azares del destino. No quiero vivir sin amor; pero el miedo me paraliza, la inseguridad y el terror me desbordan. Amar es dar el poder para ser destruidos dicen; si yo me enamorara, en algun momento tendre que contar mi pasado, tendre que confesar que soy bruja, que puedo utilizar magia; que soy una estupida heroina de guerra con mas pena que gloria, que fui olvidada por quienes se decian mis amigos. No puedo. No puedo hacer eso. Y quizás no lo hubiera pensado nunca; quizás estas dudas jamás hubieran surgido en mi mente si no fuera por este sobre que sostengo en mi temblorosa mano.

Tendria que haberlo sospechado, aquella carta no venia en el correo por la simple razon que en lugar de estar en el buzón, estaba sobre mi escritorio, en mi habitacion. Realmente no se cuánto tiempo estuvo alli esperandome; no lo habia notado antes, hacia dias no dormia en mi habitacion pues al dormir poco mas de 3 horas por noche usaba el sillon del living. El papel del sobre era grueso, añejo, la magia latia en él. Pense en tirarlo, quemarlo o dejarlo en algun cajon olvidado; pero no puedo, la curiosidad, mi curiosidad es mayor.

Rompi el sello de Hogwarts con recatada lentitud, retrasando el momento con agonica espera. Retire la carta del sobre, y deje el sobre en el escritorio, y sin mirar el blanco papel en mi mano, me sente sobre la cama. Sospechaba que era mejor estar sentada al leer lo que sea que esa carta dijera.

_Estimada señorita Hermione Jean Granger;_

_ Queda usted invitada, a la velada de recuerdo y memoria de la guerra contra el Lord Oscuro; conmemorando el 5to aniversario de la victoria del Niño que Vivio; como heroina de guerra e invitada de honor._

_Se espera su presencia, el dia 2 de Mayo a las 20hs en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria._

_Confirme asistencia respondiendo SI/NO tras esta misiva._

_ Directora; Minerva McGonagall._

Cada palabra era un puñal pulcramente escrito; siento mis ojos arder, pero no me voy a dar el lujo de llorar. No. Que McGonagall me recordara, no es como si todo pudiera ser salvado, hay aun mucho dolor. Y no estoy lista. No. No ire. En aquel mundo no hay nada para mi. Pero aun faltan 2 semanas para la celebracion, seria demasiado apresurado responder ya. Y de todos modos no tengo tiempo; aun debo prepararme para mi turno de esta noche. Deje la carta en el escritorio, al lado del sobre; y me encerre en el baño para prepararme. Es viernes una de las mejores noches del pub, las mejores propinas de la semana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Debia admitir que los muggles si sabian como divertirse; aunque no estaba asombrado de su ingenio e inteligencia, una cosa era trabajar con ellos y otra muy distinta salir de fiesta con ellos. Pero bien, los tiempos corren, las cosas cambian. Luego de la guerra el apellido de mi familia estaba mas arruinado que la ruina misma. Cuando nos libramos de las condenas, por la ayuda de mi madre al cara rajada y porque no pudieron probar que de mi varita salio la maldicion imperdonable.

Por eso, cuando terminamos de entregar Malfoy Manor al Ministerio para que lo convirtiera en un museo para la memoria y blablabla; mis padres se instalaron en su casa de Francia a tratar de sanar esas heridas que la guerra dejo en ellos. Se establecieron alli, y comenzaron desde cero, pocos sabian que eran los Malfoy aliados del Lord Tenebroso, que cedieron su mansion como cuartel para aquel genocida psicotico. Asi que como unico heredero, tuve que comenzar a hacerme cargo de los negocios de la familia; innovando e invirtiendo en empresas muggles, comence de a poco, limpiando la fortuna familiar de las gotas de sangre que la guerra salpico.

Primero inverti en un casino muggle en las afueras de Londres, en la primer semana duplico la inversion; con aquel dinero invertimos en otro casino, en Barcelona, España; y asi sucesivamente hasta que concretamos un dificil contrato con un casino de Canada que aunque se venia abajo no queria una inversion por parte de mi empresa. Pero soy persuasivo, soy astuto, y soy una serpiente; por ende, supe exactamente de que cuerdas tirar para que todo saliera segun lo acordado.

En aquel negocio de invertir aqui y alla, y recibir mas del doble de la inversion; comence a sacar un porcentaje de aquellas ganancias y a donarlo en San Mugo y Hogwarts, como un benefactor anonimo. Quizás para todo el Londres magico; mi apellido y reputacion estuvieran arruinados; pero no para el resto del mundo. Por eso fue que me enfoque plenamente en mi trabajo, aislandome de todo aquello que me recordara a la guerra; escribia a diario a mis padres, pero nunca volvi a comer con ellos. Nunca me sente en una habitacion con ellos a tomar el té; dentro de mi, sabia que no aguantaria. No queria verlos. Era por mi padre que habia sido marcado; fue por mi madre y por protegerla que estaba a un paso de vender mi alma. Por ellos perdi a mi padrino, por ellos perdi la oportunidad de elegir realmente mi vida. Sé que si me paseara por el Callejon Diagon, seria señalado, apuntado y oiria los murmullos, porque para todos ellos yo era un cobarde mortifago de cuarta, una vil serpiente que prefirio huir con su familia que dar la cara en el momento final. Ninguno de ellos parece comprender que solo era un niño sin opciones, obligado por el miedo, bajo el yugo de un padre rigido, y una madre sin opinion.

Al comienzo, descubri que si queria limpiar la fortuna de la que tanto me galardonaba de joven; debia cambiar mi apariencia, por alguna razon aquel detalle superficial llevaba a la desconfianza, y me cerro muchas oportunidades. Asi que con un simple hechizo, oscureci mi cabello, rubio platinado herencia de los Malfoy hasta que quedo de un tono negro, oscuro y penetrante. No cambie mis ojos, sentia que si los cambiaba perderia mi real esensia, mi vida y mi alma dejarian de pertenecerme. Simplemente cambiando mi cabello con una pocion, y mi reflejo en el espejo me devolvia a un completo desconocido. Deje de usar el apellido Malfoy, y comence a usar el apellido de mi madre. Era Draco Black para el mundo desde hacia aproximadamente 4 años. Evidentemente los muggles no conocian sobre la guerra que se habia gestado años atras; pero los magos, dispersos en distintos paises conocian el apellido Malfoy y lo susurraban como si fuera pecado decirlo en voz alta. En cambio, el apellido de mi madre era dificil de asociar con la guerra, y yo podia pasar como un primo de aquel infame cobarde Draco Malfoy.

Pero aqui estaba. En un pub muggle, celebrando el cierre de contrato con el Casino Grand Vancouver de Canada, bebiendo con dos de mis empleados muggles y mi amigo y abogado Theodore Nott; quizás el unico contacto con mi pasado. Nott era un caso aparte, mago sangrepura; cuando finalizo la guerra comenzo a estudiar abogacia en una universidad muggle y se recibio con honores mucho antes que sus compañeros, siendo el mas joven graduado en aquella institucion educativa. Desde entonces sin nada que perder, se habia mantenido a mi lado; ayudandome legalmente con los negocios muggles, y amasando una fortuna nada envidiable.

Estabamos sentados en uno de los apartados del pub. Habiamos comenzado la noche brindando con un champagne, y luego cada uno pidio su trago. Los muggles bebian cerveza negra, Nott habia pedido una copa de vino tinto, y yo un escoces a las rocas. Los muggles del lugar estaban desparramados en grupitos, algunos en la barra, conversando animadamente, otros en la pista de baile; habia parejas besandose, mujeres de todas las edades mostrando mas piel que ropa, hombres actuando de galanes y ganadores. Cuando Nott sugirio la idea de celebrarlo a lo muggle, pense en oponerme; pero cuando llegamos cambie de opinion. No era un gran lugar, dudaba de que los baños estuvieran limpios del todo, pero habia mucha gente, cada quien en sus cosas.

Recorde entonces las palabras del fallecido Dumbledore, palabras que en los ultimos 5 años trate de convertir en mantra para seguir adelante con este cambio:_ "Las personas no se dividen en buenos y en malos, todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nuestro corazón, lo importante es que parte decidimos potenciar" _. Cuando me dijo aquella frase, no la comprendi. Porque en aquel entonces, para mi, por mi crianza las personas se dividian entre sangrepuras o sangresucias. A veces, luego de ver de qué me servia en el mundo real ser un sangre pura; sentia grandes deseos de volver en el tiempo y patearme el trasero para no cometer los mil errores que cometi. Pero no podia, y aunque pudiera probablemente no lo haria; aquello era parte de la madurez. Y yo habia madurado. Prueba de eso era estar aqui sentado bebiendo una bebida muggle rodeado de muggles e invirtiendo dinero en ellos.

Uno de los empleados, Josh Matthews se llama; elevo su mano para pedir otra tanda de cervezas para él y Michael Linken mi otro empleado. Bebi el ultimo trago de mi vaso, cuando la camarera se acerco para tomar el pedido; Nott me pego una patada bajo la mesa y levante mi mirada para maldecirlo, cuando mis ojos se toparon con alguien que no crei volver a ver.

-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Buenas. Bienvenidxs a mi nuevo Fic. No tengo mucho para decir respecto a este proyecto, porque surgio de golpe y porrazo mientras laburaba y bueno, se planeo en 3 dias y ya tengo varios capitulos adelantados por lo que esta historia se va a actualizar mucho mas rapido que Maiastra. Probablemente se actualice Martes y Jueves.**

**Nos leemos el Martes!**

**Gracias**

**Maiastra.-**


	2. Chapter 2

II. Encuentro.

Estoy descolocada, realmente estoy ausente. Mi jefa me llamo la atencion dos veces en lo que va de noche, porque no logro concentrarme en mis tareas. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Han pasado tantos años desde que abandone mi pasado que siento que esta volviendo y esa sensacion me golpea como un baldazo de agua helada, como si estuviera rabioso por mi abandono, como si jamás pudiera librarme de él.

Me encerre en el baño un segundo, a refrescarme y a tratar de ordenar mi cerebro para que desconecte y pueda trabajar en paz. Hay mujeres apiñadas en el espejo, retocando sus maquillajes, acomodar sus escotes o peinar sus cabellos para lucir mas apetecibles para el sexo contrario. Se abrio un pequeño camino hacia el espejo, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta; su uniforme oscuro, pulcramente planchado, la camisa de su uniforme tenia desabrochados los dos primeros botones, revelando un poco de su busto pero no lo suficiente para lucir vulgar. Era un truco que habia aprendido con el tiempo, a mas piel, mayor propina. Descendio sus manos por su cuerpo, hasta la cinturilla de sus pantalones cortos y negros; recordo que al principio habia pensado en rechazar el empleo, por el uniforme, pero luego cambio de parecer; quizás aquel cambio atenuaria un poco su vieja ella. Los cambios siempre son bienvenidos, siempre y cuando traigan cosas buenas. Y aquel uniforme le traia cosas buenas; su sueldo y propinas le servian para pagar las cuentas, comer y pagarse sus estudios. Por lo menos hasta que se recibiera y pudiera trabajar de alguna de sus carreras.

Suspiro, y saco de su bolsillo su lapiz labial. No usaba mucho maquillaje, solo lo necesario para tapar las ojeras por la falta de sueño, y algo para resaltar sus rasgos. El labial solo daba un toque mas lleno a sus labios carnosos; otorgandole un tono rosado, sencillo y juvenil. Sonrio a su reflejo y salio del baño en direccion a la barra para continuar con su trabajo.

-Jane; ve a levantar los pedidos del apartado 3 y luego limpia la 5 y la 2.- dijo Mary, su jefa. No usaba su primer nombre, no lo habia vuelto a usar desde que dejo el mundo magico; en su nueva vida era Jane Granger, estudiante universitaria y camarera de pub.

Asintio a su jefa, y tomo su anotador y lapiz, y camino entre las personas hasta llegar a los reservados.

-Buenas noches, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?- pregunto coqueta a los cuatro hombres alli sentados. Por sus trajes, podria decir que eran ejecutivos o abogados, eran trajes caros, de las mas finisimas telas, nada comparado con la ropa que normalmente veia en el pub.

-Podrias darme tu número, muñeca- dijo uno de ellos, un hombre rubio, su cabello brillaba con las luces de la pista de baile en distintos tonos y juegos de color. No le sorprendio el comentario, solia recibir aquellas frases de muchos hombres a lo largo de la semana mientras trabajaba. Simplemente sonrio, y le guiño un ojo.- Dos jarras de cerveza negra para nosotros.- dijo señalando a su compañero de al lado; luego fijo la atencion en los otros dos hombres de la mesa, y yo segui su mirada.- ¿Ustedes que van a tomar?

Anote las dos cervezas mientras observaba a los otros dos hombres; las luces en los reservados eran escasas, para dar mayor intimidad.

-Yo quiero otra copa de su mejor vino tinto- dijo uno de ellos. Sus ojos azules brillaban intensos en las sombras. Anote aquella bebida, y mire al otro hombre. Estaba serio, sus ojos eran grises, como el hielo, parecian frios incluso. Algo en sus ojos removio mi mente, algo en esos ojos me parecia conocido. Pero no lograba atar cabos y descubrir quien era y de donde lo tenia visto. El hombre del vino carraspeo y palmeando el hombro del hombre serio- Y un whisky doble para él. Gracias- anote los pedidos y me aleje a toda prisa hacia la barra.

Luego fui a levantar las copas y vasos de los otros reservado; podia sentir las miradas de los hombres del reservado 3 clavada en su nuca, siguiendo cada movimiento. Evite mirarlos cuando tome la bandeja con sus pedidos y me acerque a su mesa. Dejando cada copa, vaso y jarras delante de cada uno. Aprendi en este trabajo a reconocer las miradas, el rubio y su acompañante me observaban con un deseo mal disimulado, mientras que el hombre del vino me miraba curioso como tratando de desentrañar un misterio; el hombre del whisky me obserbava serio, sin siquiera parpadear.

Tome aliento, y dibuje una de esas sonrisas que me garantizaban grandes propinas, le sonrei coqueta al hombre serio y le guiñe un ojo agachando mi cuerpo a su altura para que con un simple vistazo captara el valle de mis pechos.

-¿Desean algo más?- susurre sujerente; sus ojos se movieron por mi rostro, por mi cuello y por mi cuerpo como serpientes, hasta detenerse en el gafete con mi nombre. Senti un escalofrio estremecer mi piel. Sus ojos ya no parecian frios, parecian acero derretido, mercurio liquido. El hombre del vino sonrio de lado llevando la copa a sus labios, los otros dos no quitaban sus ojos de la escena.

-No, graciasss- siseo el hombre de los ojos plateados. Esa voz. Esa voz y ese modo de arrastrar las palabras. El escalofrio se atenuo en mi cuerpo, mi cerebro grito la palabra peligro. Sonrei, llenandome de autocontrol. No podia permitir que me reconociera, tenia que finjir que no era aquella chica de inscisivos grandes y cabello desarreglado. Me levante, y me voltee para ir a la barra. Mi noche llegaba hasta aqui. No podia seguir soportandolo.

Entregue la bandeja al barman, y me fui a la oficina de Mary para avisarle que me iba. Mi cabeza iba a estallar, era demasiado para mi. No lo habia reconocido, no hasta que hablo. Hasta que sus palabras acariciaron alli donde su mirada estaba posada. Me siento sucia. Sucia y repulsiva, me repateo mentalmente haber caido tan bajo. ¿Por qué demonios de todos los pubs magicos del mundo, iba a estar Draco Malfoy en el pub muggle donde yo trabajo? ¿Por qué actue como una facil? Por Dios, siento una arcada nacer en mi garganta. Siento nauseas, y odio por mi misma. Toco la puerta del despacho de Mary, un gruñido me da la bienvenida.

-Necesito irme- le digo simplemente. Ella me mira de arriba a abajo desde su escritorio; escrutandome, tratando de sacarme informacion. -Hay un hombre alla afuera, en uno de los reservados que me crispa los nervios, y tengo que preparar un trabajo para la universidad, para entregar el lunes. Prometo compensarlo, pero por favor dejame irme.-

Ella suspiro, siento el ardor de las lágrimas agolpandose en mis ojos, siento impotencia, temor y pavor a grandes escalas. Primero aquella invitacion, ahora Malfoy, ¿Mañana qué? ¿Harry o Ron? ¿Ginny?. Cierro mis ojos, estoy hiperventilando. Mary se ha levantado y coloca una mano en mi hombro maternalmente.

-Tranquila, vete. Tomate el resto del fin de semana libre, descansa, haz tus cosas y el lunes por la noche te espero aqui.- Levanto mi mirada, su sonrisa es afectuosa. Asiento, y salgo de alli camino al guardarropas por mi abrigo y bolso.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Y mas mierda. No la habia reconocido a pesar del llamado de atencion de Theo, pero cuando hablo, cuando sus palabras abandonaron sus labios la reconoci. Granger. Hermione Granger, el cerebro del trio de oro, la sabelotodo, la comelibros. Trabajando de camarera en un pub muggle.

Nott, no dejaba de sonreir socarronamente; mientras que los otros dos murmuraban un estupido plan para conquistarla. Idiotas. Que ahora Granger pareciera una mujer, una persona con sexo definido y no un ser asexual oculto tras un matorral de pelo y ropa holgada, no la hacian una mujer deseable. No del todo. Sacudi mi cabeza. Bien. Si era una mujer deseable, y el tiempo no hizo mas que pulirla, pero hasta ahi. Ella es amiga del cicatrizado y el pobreton. Bebi mi whisky de un solo trago; Matthews se levanto y dejo su parte sobre la mesa, se excuso y se fue. Lo pase por alto; y trate de enfocar todos mis sentidos en el calor del trago al bajar por mi garganta quemando todo a su paso.

No recuerdo haberla visto en mis visitas esporadicas al mundo magico; pero fue la voz de Nott la que me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hace 5 años que se la da a Granger como extraviada. -dijo suavemente, meciendo su copa de vino, levante una ceja interrogante. Realmente no lo sabia, y por la sonrisa que aun se mantenia en su rostro, supuse que él tenia informacion que yo no.- Luna me lo comento hace unos años, cuando empezamos a salir. Dicen que un dia estaba alli en la casa de los Weasley; y al siguiente no habia ni rastro, solo una carta a sus amigos. - Asenti, asimilando la informacion. Theo y Lovegood eran pareja hacia unos 3 años, cuando él se encargaba de llevar mis donaciones a San Mugo, donde ella es Medimaga. Nunca entendi como es que paso, pero lo siguiente que supe fue que Theo estaba colado hasta la medula por la Lunatica y que planeaban mudarse juntos.

-Pues bien. Misterio resuelto. Granger trabaja en un pub en Canada; ve a contarselo a tu mujercita- le dije con sorna.

-No creo que sea conveniente comentarselo a Luna, si bien la alegrara saber que su amiga se encuentra bien; creo que es Granger la que no quiere ser encontrada. Hablando de eso, ¿Ya te llego la invitación de la conmemoracion de los 5 años de la Batalla?- pregunto. Pero su pregunta me traia sin cuidado, ¿Porqué razón Granger no estaba con sus amigos? ¿De qué se ocultaba? Asenti distraido, y saque mi billetera, deje suficiente para pagar todas las bebidas y dos rondas mas; me levante, tome mi saco y sin decirle adios a Theo sali de aquel lugar.

Algo se abrio en mi cuando la reconoci. Era obvio que ella no me reconocio; de otro modo quizás hubiera dicho algo para delatar su conocimiento. Pero no; actuo como una camarera, y hasta se insinuo un par de veces. La vision del valle de sus senos volvio a mi mente; aquella cremosa piel bronceada invitaba a ser besada. Trato de borrar aquello de su mente, pero aun sentia la parte sur de su cuerpo palpitar con descaro. Necesitaba un polvo. Lo necesitaba urgente. No recordaba la ultima vez que habia sumergido sus penas y tormentos entre las piernas de una mujer; y si de por si no lo recordaba era porque habia sido hacia mucho tiempo. Bufo. Y trato de pensar cosas horribles, para que el pulsante bulto bajara su densidad.

La noche estaba fresca, el viento helado acariciaba su piel como mil aguijones. La calle estaba vacia, ya que era muy entrada la noche; y la mayoria de los transeuntes se encontraban refugiados en algun pub o bar de los alrededores del centro de Vancouver.

Comence a caminar calle abajo hasta encontrar un taxi que me lleve a casa, pero unos gritos interrumpieron mis pasos. Pero asi como los oi, se desvanecieron. Continue caminando, las luces del centro comenzaban a descender; el cambio era drastico y casi violento pues entre una cuadra y otra la oscuridad se cernia sobre los edificios, un murmullo ahogado llamo mi atencion en un callejon a mi derecha.

Dos sombras estaban entrelazadas, pero habia algo disfuncional en aquel abrazo. Me acerque un poco, manteniendo mi presencia oculta. La luz de una farola ilumino el cabello de la figura mas alta y luego se desparramo por el cabello de la figura mas baja. Cabello rubio y cabello castaño. Me acerque otro poco, tratando de ver mejor; la lucha era encarnizada, podia notar que la figura alta, sostenia a la figura baja por la espalda. Se movian lentamente, de una punta a la otra del callejon. Parecian una pareja de borrachos, quizás solo eran eso.

Pero cuando la figura alta maldijo en voz alta, supe que aquella no era una pareja propiamente dicho; porque en el descuido del hombre rubio, la figura baja y castaña, aprovecho para soltarse de su agarre y correr hacia la calle, pasando frente a mi nariz como una exhalacion. Podria reconocer aquel rostro en cualquier sitio. Granger. Tome mi varita de mi saco, y petrifique al hombre; me acerque a verlo, y por alguna razon no me soprendio ver la cara de sorpresa de Matthews. Maldito cabron. Tenia la bragueta baja, y parecia que por poco no habia logrado completar su cometido.

Lo deje alli petrificado, y sali a la calle en busca de la comelibros. Escanee con mi mirada los alrededores, pero no podia encontrarla. No se porque me preocupo. No deberia siquiera interesarme lo que sea que Matthews queria hacerle; o a donde carajos habia corrido. Probablemente si fuera el mismo mocoso que ella conocio hubiera dado media vuelta y dejarla a manos de aquel estupido. Pero no. Ahi estaba yo caminando de una calle a la otra buscandola, ¿Para qué? ¿Para asegurarme que estuviera bien? ¿Para ponernos al dia sobre nuestras vidas los ultimos 5 años? ¿Tomar un café?. No. No se porque la estoy buscando, no se porque me preocupa. Pero lo hace. Y si doy media vuelta ahora mismo; probablemente me carcomera la culpa hasta que el sueño me gane y al dia siguiente seguira y crecera y no. No queria que aquello pasara.

Escuche un sollozo ahogado; y encamine mis pasos a donde provenia el sonido. Oculta tras unos tachos de basura, una figura menuda se abrazaba a si misma. Me acuclille a su lado y pose mi mano en su hombro. Ella se sobresalto, y él retiro la mano malinterpretando su gesto.

Granger tenia los ojos abnegados en lagrimas que no soltaba; manteniendolos como un velo en sus ojos. Senti mi pecho estrujarse. Saque un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y se lo entregue; ella me miraba recelosa, y no podia culparla, habia estado a punto de ser abusada por el idiota de Matthews.

Limpio su rostro y se sono la nariz, con un sonido casi comico. Cuando estuvo recompuesta, le tendi mi mano. Ella la tomo, su mano era calida sobre la mia. Cuando se levanto, observe que su coleta estaba deshecha, tenia el abrigo y la camisa del uniforme abierta, revelando el valle de sus senos y su sujetador; aleje mi mirada de sus pechos, y note que tenia dos grandes raspones en sus rodillas. Eleve mi mirada para encontrar sus ojos nuevamente, un moreton se estaba formando en la comisura de sus labios. Se veia rendida, cansada; y sumamente apetecible.

-Vamos. Te llevare a casa- le dije; y comence a caminar sin esperarla. La oi suspirar.

-No voy a acompañarte. No te conozco- dijo suavemente. Me di vuelta y la vi parada exactamente donde la deje. Bufe. No necesitaba que Granger se pusiera dificil en ese momento; demonios, aun sentia la tentacion de ir y matar a golpes a aquel cerdo. Me acerque a ella nuevamente, y vi como retrocedia dos pasos.

-Sabes quien soy, del mismo modo en que yo se quien eres, Jane- sisee. La vi sobresaltarse, y abrazar su cuerpo con sus brazos, elevando sus pechos bajo la ropa abierta. Sacudi mi cabeza, y trate de ocultar el tono ronco de mi voz- Vamos Granger, te acompañare hasta un taxi y luego me ire.- habia temor en sus ojos, pero no sabria decir si se debia a su ataque reciente o a mi mera presencia. Suspire. Y saque de mi saco mi varita.-Ten. Como garantia de que no te hare daño.- Titubeo cuando extendio su mano, y luego la alejo sin tomarla.

-Esta bien. Confio en ti- susurro, y una sonrisa afloro en sus labios, una sonrisa tierna, dulce; no aquella mueca coqueta dispuesta a seducir. Asenti con mi cabeza. Y comence a caminar nuevamente, con ella a mi lado. El viento seguia soplando, y la vi estremecerse y abrazarse mas fuerte. Me detuve y me quite el saco y se lo entregue; no dijo nada, simplemente lo acepto y se arrebujo en él.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Wow! No esperaba tantos reviewa. Gracias a todxs. Este capi adelantado es por la buena onda y la voluntad de comentar que tuvieron... no me mal acostumbren eh!**

**No tengo mucho para decir sobre este capitulo. Estoy asombrada, porque no lo habia planeado de este modo peeeero, salio y quede conforme con su resultado.****Los invito a comentar, ya sea con reviews o mp; todos son bienvenidos.**

**Gracias**

**Maiastra.-**


	3. Chapter 3

III. Sumisión.

Genial. Mi noche no podria haber empeorado ni aunque tuviera un manual de las Leyes de Murphy a mano.

Malfoy fue al pub donde trabajo. Malo.

Trate de seducirlo para obtener mas propinas. Malisimo.

Casi soy abusada sexualmente en un callejon por uno de sus acompañantes. Brutal.

Malfoy me busco, me dio su pañuelo, su abrigo y me esta acompañando a tomar un taxi. Ironico.

Simplemente falta que una lluvia torrencial aterrice sobre nuestras cabezas, que un meteorito caiga sobre mi pie, o que me incendie por combustion espontanea. Miro al cielo, la noche esta despejada, no hay meteoritos a la vista; y tengo demasiado frio como para prenderme fuego de la nada. Bufe con fastidio; cuando uno necesita un terremoto, un agujero negro que te lleve a otra dimension, o incluso un rayo que te parta en dos, nada de esto sucede. Tipico. Pero dicen que si todo sale mal, puede salir aun peor. No veo como esto pueda empeorar, y tampoco quiero averiguarlo.

Trato de caminar al ritmo de él; pero es sencillamente imposible, no tiene piernas, parece que tuviera rueditas. No camina, se desliza; y yo siento que tengo las piernas cortas y que el oxigeno me abandona con cada zancada que tengo que dar para poder seguirle el paso. Tengo frio, estoy usando su saco; que por cierto es de una tela muy suave y huele a menta.

Lo estudio un momento, mientras mi cerebro trata de idear nuevas catastrofes para empeorar mi noche. Si no hubiera hablado, con aquel cabello negro no lo hubiera reconocido ni aunque un cartel con letras de neon brillara en su frente. Le sienta bien el negro. Ha cambiado, la ultima vez que lo vi, fue antes de irme, en la batalla; y era un delgaducho cobarde de cuarta ataviado por ideales vacios y genocidas. Ironico; ahora parecia mas adulto, su cuerpo ya no era delgado y desgarbado, podia ver el ondear de sus musculos bajo su camisa, y sus manos eran mas grandes, con dedos largos. Me sonroje, por las absurdas ideas que cruzaban mi mente mientras lo estudiaba. Aunque deberia aprender a ser mas disimulada a la hora de observar a alguien porque su voz me descoloco y sobresalto a partes iguales.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? - siseo con esa arrogancia tan marca él. Bufe. Y estaba a medio camino de fruncir mi ceño, cuando una idea brillo ahi en mi caotica mente. Sonrei de lado.

-Bastante- dije, y avance tres zancadas; pero él ya no estaba a mi lado. Se habia quedado parado atras. Tieso, inmovil; con una mueca extraña en su rostro. Mezcla entre repugnancia e incredulidad. Baje la mirada avergonzada, quizás por fuera estuviera cambiado, pero por dentro parecia el mismo idiota de siempre, con su pureza de sangre y blablabla.

-Tu tampoco estas tan mal- dijo al fin, provocando que levantara la mirada sonrojada, para chocar de lleno con su pecho a centimetros de mi nariz. Eleve mi cabeza para mirarlo a la cara, y alli estaba. Esa estupida sonrisa socarrona llena de arrogancia, petulancia y muchos adjetivos malos que finalicen en "ancia". Sacudi mi cabeza, negando suavemente.

-Tu no cambias, hurón.- le dije al fin girando para seguir caminando. Realmente me estoy congelando, mi abrigo y camisa rota, su saco me cubre hasta medio muslo, pero mis piernas siguen desnudas.

-Y tu sigues siendo la misma sabelotodo que se mete en problemas todo el tiempo- dijo a mi espalda, logrando que cada vello de mi cuerpo se erizara por la cercania.

-Mira, te agradezco que me buscaras; pero soy lo suficientemente mayor para defenderme sola, no te necesito- le dije frenando y quitandome su saco; definitivamente no habia cambiado para nada, y realmente me estaba cabreando.

-¿Acaso eres estupida o te haces?- Pregunto con rabia mal disimulada, agarrandome de los hombros- Te insinuas a hombres en un pub por propinas, estuviste a punto de ser violada. Fuiste golpeada, y si yo no hubiera llegado quien sabe que mas te hubiera pasado. ¿Eres consciente de eso? ¿Donde esta la leona que se vanagloriaba de mandonear y poner a su lugar a todos? A todo esto ¿Donde mierda tienes tu varita?-Su voz iba en ascenso, y la realidad de sus palabras me golpearon como un puño.

Me sacudi sus manos de encima y toque mi labio hinchado por el golpe que habia recibido, sintiendo las lágrimas volver a nacer en mis ojos, sostenidas por mis pestañas. La magnitud de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder me aterro. Me aterro, por lo indefensa que me encontraba. Porque el recuerdo de la desesperacion, del panico; aun podia sentir aquellas manos abriendose paso por mi abrigo y mi camisa, manoseando mi piel, estrujando mis pechos con salvajismo, su lengua lamiendo mi cuello.

No pude aguantarlo, mis piernas cedieron por la impresion; por el recuerdo vivido que se repetia una y otra vez en mi mente como un disco rayado. Cuando mis rodillas conectaron con el suelo, senti el dolor de las heridas frescas en ellas. Yo habia tropezado cuando aquel sujeto me levanto del pelo y me arrastro hacia el callejon.

_-Ahora te quedaras callada, y haras todo lo que te diga, putita. Si te digo que lamas, lameras; si te digo de rodillas, de rodillas te pondras. ¿Te gusta ofrecerte a los hombres? Yo te dare una leccion de sumision asi entiendes cuál es tu papel._

La voz y el aliento a alcohol de aquel hombre se repetia en mi mente; mis latidos eclipasaron aquellas palabras que se repetian una y otra vez. Unos brazos me rodearon, la menta inundo mi nariz cuando abrazo mi cuerpo al suyo. Tan calido, tan real. Suave pero firme. No brutal, no agresivo. Mis lágrimas no aguantaron mas su cautiverio, y comenzaron a caer en tropel como una grieta en una reserva de agua, era una cascada. Llore por lo que habia pasado, por mis amigos que me olvidaron, por mis padres, por la guerra; pero sobretodo llore porque estaba abrazando a quien fue mi mayor tormento en mi pasado. Me aferre a él con desesperacion, tratando de mantenerme a flote como si fuera mi salvavidas.

Lo oia murmurar, pero no captaba palabra de lo que decia, su aliento chocando contra mi cuello me distraia, la menta impregnando mi olfato, el calor de su cuerpo sosteniendome, sus manos acariciando mi espalda. Me senti contenida, pequeña y desvalida. Por alguna razón, rogue al cielo que aquel abrazo no terminara jamás. Y aquel pensamiento me horrorizo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Los sucesos pasaban por mi mente en camara lenta; primero el coqueteo, luego mi rabia cegandome por su imprudencia, y luego aqui estoy; abrazandola contra mi cuerpo, mientras siento sus lágrimas humedecer mi cuello y camisa. Su cuerpo era blando, menudo y estaba helada; masajee su espalda tratando de reconfortarla. Quizás fui muy brusco, quizás mi elección de palabras no fue la correcta. Pero es que la rabia invadio mi cuerpo, la violencia que senti en aquel momento me cego, y no me faltaban ganas para volver y moler a Matthews a golpes.

Pero eso no iba a solucionar nada, y la angustia que ella liberaba con sus lágrimas me dieron un vistazo del miedo real que ella sintio. Trato de influirle calma, susurrando palabras de consuelo, estupideces sin sentido; pero necesito que deje de llorar, porque sus lágrimas son reales, y son como dagas a mi consciencia. Jamás la habia visto llorar, ni cuando mis palabras hirientes la menospreciaban ni cuando mi tia la torturo en la sala de dibujo. Y sentirla ahora llorar, era un peso que se instalaba en mi pecho, un nudo formandose en mi garganta impidiendome respirar.

Poco a poco deje de sentir sus espasmos, pero no deje de abrazarla. No la solte, hasta que la senti tensarse en mis brazos. Su cabello olia a vainilla y miel, dulce, suave, sutil. Y no pude evitar hundir mi nariz en la curva de su cuello, alli donde se une al hombro; aspirando con fuerza su aroma, sintiendo sus manos crisparse en mi espalda. Deposite un beso en su cuello, bajo su oreja. No se qué demonios me poseyo para hacerlo, pero su piel estaba tibia en aquel punto, tibia y suave, como terciopelo. Sus vellos se erizaron, su piel se crispo, y lo senti en mis labios que aun no se despegaban de su piel.

Ella no se movio, se aferro a mi espalda; sin decir palabra, y sin comprender mi accionar, ascendi dejando pequeños besos en su piel, hasta el filo de su mandibula. Sentia el bulto en mis pantalones volver a crecer, pulsante, atento. Mis labios estuvieron a punto de posarse sobre la comisura de sus labios, pero la visión de aquel moreton me freno. Sin delicadeza deshice el abrazo y me levante; sus ojos estaban rojos, su maquillaje habia trazado el camino que sus lágrimas habian dado, habia frustración en sus ojos. Y aquello me complacio. Pero sus ojos mutaron a dolor, y del dolor nacio la confusión; bajo su mirada y la clavo en el suelo.

-Lo siento- dijo tan bajo que casi no la oi. Elevo sus ojos nuevamente, habia fuego en ellos y un desafio que pronto dejaria de ser velado.-Lamento ser una zorra que se ofrece por propinas, lamento que hayas tenido que cruzarte en mi camino, lamento que hayas actuado como un estupio heroe, lamento que me vieras llorar; y lamento que tus labios hayan tocado mi asquerosa piel- mientras escupia aquello, se fue levantando hasta que su nariz quedo a la altura de mi pecho. Sus palabras me sentaron mal, fatal incluso; pero entendia por qué lo decia. Entendia aquel recelo, y aquel desafio en sus ojos. Estaba probandome, estaba tentandome a que dijera y le diera la razón. Pero iba lista, porque no estaba de humor para discutir, no despues de todo lo que habia pasado. No despues de sentir sus lágrimas.

-Pues yo no lo lamento. Pero tienes razon, tu piel es asquerosa- le dije volteando para seguir avanzando; podia ver a pocas cuadras que el trafico era fluido, quizás alli podriamos tomar un taxi. La oi contener el aliento, y supe que por su mente estaban pasando y rememorando cada vez que le decia "asquerosa sangresucia" -pero es asquerosa porque esta marcada por aquel animal- finalice, y comence a caminar; sin preocuparme por si me seguia o no. Estabamos en una calle vacia, no habia un alma transitando por alli; y ella era lista. Despues de aquel ataque se aferraria a cualquiera con tal de salir de alli y volver a su casa. Esperaba que entendiera el trasfondo de sus palabras, ese significado tacito que lo sorprendia a él mismo.

Luego de los dos segundos que le tomo entender mis palabras, la vi de reojo mover sus piernas para alcanzar mi ritmo; asi que comence a caminar mas lento, para darle un respiro. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Volvia a tener mi saco sobre sus hombros, pero aun con el primer boton abrochado, no lograba cubrir su pecho. Debia apartar la mirada, aquella vision estaba trastornandome; pero no podia.

El sonido de los vehiculos se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, y entonces una revelacion revoloteo en mi mente y frene mis pasos en seco; dejando que ella caminara sola unos metros antes de notar mi ausencia. Golpee mi frente con mi mano. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrio antes?

-Ven aqui Granger- La vi titubear antes de caminar los pasos que nos separaban.- Dime donde vives y nos apareceremos. - Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Y nego con la cabeza. -Nos aparecemos en la puerta y luego yo me desaparezco a mi casa.- Volvio a negar con la cabeza y mordio su labio inferior; por alguna razon, quise sustituir sus dientes con los mios y ser yo el que mordiera aquel labio. Sacudi mi cabeza, y rendido pregunte- ¿Por qué no?-

-Porque hace 5 años no uso magia y no quiero sufrir una despartición... y no quiero que sepas donde vivo.- Bien. Aquello era una revelacion, eso explicaba porque no tenia su varita, porque no se defendio con magia y porque no se desaparecio ella misma. Sonrei de lado, un astibo de la vieja leona surgia ante mi.

-Pues lo lamento por ti; porque te guste o no no te dejare sola hasta que no estes en tu casa, ya sea yendo en un taxi y lamento decirte que tendras que soportar mi presencia hasta que lleguemos a tu puerta; o apareciendonos, que nos tomara... ¿Cuánto? ¿2 minutos?- le dije con sorna. Ella suspiro, rendida; y comprendi, que la preferia peleadora, valiente y coqueta. En lugar de aquella vision rendida, cansada, casi resignada. Sumisa era la palabra. No me gusta su faceta sumisa.

-Bien. la direccion es Oaks Valley 562.- dijo frente a mi, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. La acerque a mi, abrazandola por la cintura; sus manos se afirmaron a la pechera de mi camisa, su cabello me hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

-Podria acostumbrarme a esto- susurre sobre su cabeza mientras tomaba mi varita del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalon.

-Yo no- dijo bruscamente; podria jurar que estaba sonrojada hasta las raices del cabello. Sonrei; esa era la leona que recordaba. Baje mi cabeza a la altura de su oido, y sople mi aliento moviendo su cabello antes de hablar.

-Me gusta mas cuando sacas a relucir tu leona; no me gustan las mujeres sumisas.- mi voz enronquecia con cada palabra y ella se retorcio para soltarse de mi abrazo; pero la atraje mas contra mi. Y de repente senti el tiron en mi ombligo, el mejor sintoma de la desaparicion; ella se aferro a mis hombros, cuando todo comenzo a desdibujarse a nuestro alrededor.

Cuando todo dejo de girar, levante mi cabeza; estabamos en un barrio de clase media; con casas sencillas y pintorescos jardines delanteros. Frente a nosotros habia una valla blanca de madera; y tras ella un jardin descuidado y un camino de piedras que llegaban a una puerta blanca. Al lado de la puerta un cartel desolorido versaba "Oaks Valley 562". Eleve una ceja; no podia asociar aquella casa a la vieja sabelotodo de Hogwarts, aquella que aun seguia aferrada a mis hombros y no daba indicios de querer soltarse. Carraspee y ella se solto como si mi contacto la quemara. Frunci el ceño, y di un paso atras. Ella se abrazo a si misma, mirando alrededor, sin atreverse a mirarme a los ojos. Suspire. Su bipolaridad era demasiado para mi.

-Bien. Me voy. Que tengas una buena noche; y trata de no ser tan tú y te ahorraras muchos problemas.- dije en despedida. Ella elevo la mirada; sus mejillas aun estaban sonrojadas.

-Adios- susurro bajito, y emprendio su camino hacia el portico luego de atravesar la valla y el camino. La vi abrir la puerta con las llaves, y volteo su cabeza sobre su hombro- puedes pasar el lunes por el pub. Asi te devolvere el saco.- yo asenti en silencio- Gracias.

La vi cerrar la puerta antes de desaparecerme rumbo a mi casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola! me extrañaron? no. bueno jajaja. Aca el capi 3 de estos escalones; aunque mas que escalones va a ser una montaña rusa, porque por un lado puede que avance... y kaput! caen en picada, volvemos a la modalidad. Martes-Jueves... a menos que aparezcan muchos reviews... y quizás adelante algunos capis... quizás... eso queda en ustedes. Esta historia ya tiene los primeros 10 caps escritos jajaja... son 30 en total sin contar el epilogo... asi que nada; dejemos que fluya.**

**Les mando un abrazo y mi agradecimiento por leer.**

**Y aclaro, aunque ya lo hice por mp que es probable que vean que paso del relato en primera persona al de tercera persona en el mismo parrafo; les pido que lean con atencion porque por alguna razon que no comprendo no puedo escribir todo en una sola persona y no se; mis cablecitos estan cruzados asi que si sumamos ese tema de la narración y la ausencia casi total de acentos tenemos algo bastante raro.**

**Cualquier duda se responde por mp :)**

**Saludos!**

**Maiastra.-**


	4. Chapter 4

IV. Posesión.

El fin de semana se me paso sin pena ni gloria; desde que Malfoy me dejo en la puerta de mi casa, una vez que ingrese al interior, me encerre en el baño y pase varias horas abrazando mi cuerpo bajo el chorro de la lluvia, en un estupido intento por borrar de mi piel las huellas del ataque y la caricia de los labios del estupido hurón. Cuando sali del baño, estaba amaneciendo; asi que me prepare un cafe bastante cargado y me puse a estudiar. Adelante facilmente tres trabajos de cada carrera, hasta que mi mente era un embrollo de leyes, tecnicas de intubacion, y formúlas pedagogicas. Saturada, y sobre el mediodia cai rendida en cama, abrazada al saco de Malfoy. Dormi hasta entrada la noche, y volvi a desconectar mi cerebro para seguir estudiando. El domingo no fue diferente; estudiar, dormir, estudiar, dormir.

El lunes pase por una cafeteria cercana a la universidad para comprar un cafe y algunas galletas. No saldria del campus hasta la noche y luego tendria que ir al pub. Mi labio aun estaba inflamado, pero sabia que alguna de mis compañeras me ayudaria a cubrir el moreton con maquillaje para no perder el dia. Luego de pagar mi pedido, y tratar de guardar el vuelto en mi cartera, maniobrando con la humeante taza de cafe y la bolsilla de galletas; choque con una persona, derramando mi cafe sobre ella. Levante la cabeza disculpandome a la velocidad de la luz para toparme con unos ojos mercurio mirarme con una ceja en alto. Silencie mis disculpas cuando lo reconoci.

-Ah eres tu- dije secamente. Fruncio el ceño por mi hostilidad; pero ¿Como explicarle que no me hacia gracia cruzarlo, tirarle mi cafe y qué estaba llegando tarde a mi primera clase?

-Buenos dias para ti tambien, Jane- siseo con desagrado; haciendo enfasis en mi segundo nombre. Me frene en seco, y lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

-Mira, no es un buen momento; lamento lo del cafe, pero estoy llegando tarde- dije suspirando. Cada segundo que pasaba se sumaba a otro; y a su vez formaban minutos y los minutos significaban retraso y el retraso no era bueno para mi. Lo vi alzar la ceja, incredulo. Quizás pensaba que mi vida era tan sosa que se limitaba a coquetear con borrachos por propinas en el pub.

Me tomo del brazo, y sin dejarme reaccionar; comenzo a arrastrarme por el mar de gente que habia llenado el local, hacia la puerta. Cuando el aire helado del exterior me golpeo; note que aun no soltaba mi brazo, asi que de un tiron nada disimulado.

-Bien. Lamento lo de tu camisa; pero en serio. Estoy llegando tarde. Y ya debo irme- Di un paso al costado, respasando mentalmente cuanto tiempo me tomaria caminar las 5 calles, recorrer los pasillos y entrar a clase. Ya habia perdido 5 minutos valiosos, me quedaban 20 minutos para llegar sin atraso. Pero evidentemente Malfoy no tenia pensado contemplar mis planes.

-O ¿Podrias acompañarme a desayunar para compensar el mal rato del viernes y el hecho de que mi camisa olera a expresso por el resto del dia?- Senti que mi mandibula cai a mis pies contra la acera. ¿En serio? ¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo?

-No creo que sea buena idea, y de verdad tengo que irme.- Tenia una lista considerablemente larga con las razones por la que aquella idea era mala idea; primero y principal, él era Draco Lucius Malfoy sangrepura, etilista, arrogante y estupido hurón; y yo era Hermione Jane Granger, hija de muggles, sangresucia. Segundo, mis clases. En 5 años jamás habia faltado o llegado tarde a clase, no iba a cambiar ahora. Tercero, qué podia salir de desayunar con él, nada bueno seguro. Cuarto, en la noche ya tendria que verlo para devolverle su saco, mas que suficiente verlo. Y quinto... Era Draco Malfoy; por Dios. Comence a mirar para ambos lados de la acera en busca de un modo de escape; pero rayos, no habia nada alli, asi que enfrente sus ojos.

-¿Se puede saber que esta maquinando esa cabeza tuya?- pregunto siseando en un tono bajo y casi seductor. Casi; porque no dejaba de ser él mismo.

-¿No voy a librarme de ti hasta que desayunemos juntos, verdad?- pregunte titubeando, no pensaba compartir mis pensamientos con él. Sacudio la cabeza, dejando que su cabello negro se agitara por el movimiento, me pregunte entonces el porqué de aquel cambio, y desheche aquella duda enseguida; no me incumbia.

-Si tanto te molesta la idea de desayunar conmigo, esta bien. Eres libre de irte. Pero me cobrare lo de la camisa, y la proxima vez no aceptare un no como respuesta.- chasqueo la lengua y se dio media vuelta para irse, luego asomo su cabeza por ensima de su hombro y dijo suavemente- Te veo esta noche en el pub.- y se alejo de alli caminando despreocupadamente. Lo observe hasta que su figura se desaparecio a lo lejos.

Sacudi mi cabeza, y mire mi reloj. ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? Diez minutos. Genial. Sencillamente genial. Comence a caminar por el lado contrario a donde él desaparecio; pensando en que mi dia habia comenzado muy mal, y probablemente terminaria peor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-

Estupida Granger, declinar un desayuno conmigo. Absurdo. Nadie se resiste a mi encanto. Cuando llegue a la oficina, Nott me esperaba sentado en mi silla tras mi escritorio; elevo una ceja cuando vio la mancha en mi camisa, y sin decir palabra uso su varita para dejarla limpia y pulcra como debia estar. Se levanto de mi silla, y me tendio una carpeta azul.

Mientras me dirigia a mi asiento, fui releyendo la carpeta que me entro, frunciendo y relajando el ceño a medida que captaba el mensaje. Era la carta de despido para Josh Matthews, aun me hervia la sangre de solo pensar en aquel malnacido; bajo ella habia unas cuantas cartas de queja de las mujeres de la empresa, sobre el acoso del susodicho. Genial. El estupido de Matthews no solo iba a ser despedido si no que ademas demandado por las feminas de la empresa. Sonrei de lado, mientras firmaba su despido; y eleve mis ojos para toparme con la profunda mirada de Theo.

-¿Qué sucedio el viernes?- pregunto suavemente; la cadencia de su voz no daba lugar a mentiras, y Draco se sintio algo nervioso ante la perspectiva de contarle a su amigo lo sucedido el viernes, y hoy temprano. Suspiro, acomodo los papeles de su escritorio, y volvio a mirar a su amigo.

-Matthews siguio a Granger cuando salio del pub; la llevo hacia un callejon y estaba a punto de violarla. Escuche un sonido, y no pude evitar que mis pies lo siguieran para ver qué pasaba. Ella se zafo de él y corrio; y yo lo petrifique, luego sali en busca de ella. Y cuando la encontre era un ovillo de nervios, me ofreci a acompañarla en un taxi hasta su casa, coqueteamos, discutimos y luego recorde que podia desaparecerme. La deje en su casa, y volvi a la mia, te llame para que fueras a despetrificar a Matthews y eso es todo- dije tomando aliento. La ceja de Theo estaba casi tocando el nacimiento de su cabello de lo alto que la tenia alzada.

-¿Coquetearon? ¿Como en el pub?- pregunto sin apartar la mirada. Sus ojos podian ver hondo en mi alma y eso me aterro.

-No. Fue mas intimo. Yo...- mi voz se corto, ¿Como poner en palabras que mientras besaba su cuello habia sentido mas de lo que habia sentido en toda mi vida? Sacudi mi cabeza, alejando el recuerdo de su piel, de su aroma de mi mente.- Yo bese su cuello, y estuve a punto de besarla, cuando note el moreton que tenia en el labio. El malnacido de Matthews la habia golpeado- dije al fin, empuñando mis manos para no revolear algo de la rabia de aquel recuerdo.

-Oh amigo, eso no es bueno- dijo Theo rascandose la barbilla.

-Ni que lo digas.- le dije, y cambie de tema antes de enervarme- ¿Ya le has dicho a Luna que la viste?-

-No. Aun no. Pero pronto sera la reunion de Hogwarts podrias preguntarle si asistira, ahora que se han hecho intimos- dijo con sorna mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Me abstuve de revolearle con el cenicero de adorno de mi escritoria, y lo senti reir mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda.

Aleje a Granger, a Hogwarts, a Nott, y a Matthews de mi mente y me enfoque en el trabajo totalmente. Habia decisiones que tomar, acciones que vender, empresas que comprar, y como versa un dicho muggle "el tiempo es dinero" y me sumergi de lleno en aquella labor.

Ni siquiera note que me habia salteado el almuerzo, ni que el sol se habia ocultado cuando tocaron la puerta de mi oficina; musite un adelante, y mi secretaria abrio la puerta, con su cartera y su abrigo en la mano. Asenti hacia ella, para que supiera que tenia mi atencion.

-Señor Black; ya termine mis tareas, me retiro. La señora Hodges le ha mandado su carta de licencia; ya sabe esta pronta a tener familia.- dijo desde la puerta. Suspire, Lourdes Hodges era la psicologa del grupo de recursos humanos; la encargada de evaluar las mentes de los nuevos empleados y ya habiamos acordado, que tomaria su licencia por maternidad por tiempo indefinido. Pero lo habia olvidado totalmente.

-Bien, mañana abriremos entrevistas para buscar a alguien que la suplante por lo que dure su licencia. - dije suavemente. Ella asintio y se despidio, dejandome solo en la oficina. Mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que ya era casi de noche. Por lo que ordene mi escritorio, y sali para ir a mi casa a cambiarme para ir al pub.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cualquiera pensaria que un lunes por la noche el pub estaria vacio. Error. Los lunes y los fines de semana son los dias de mayor esplendor de este pub; por eso desde que llegue hacia unas dos horas hasta ahora no habia parado un segundo. Los reservados estaban llenos, habia algunas parejitas en la pista de baile, y algunos hombres apiñados en la barra. Levantaba pedidos a la par de que entregaba otros; habia solo otra camarera ayudandome; asi que todo era mas dificil.

Me llamaron del reservado 1; dos jovenes estaban compartiendo unas jarras de cerveza. Me pidieron unas botanas y otra jarra de cerveza fria. Anote sus pedidos, y les sonrei con coqueteria, pero esta vez trate de no extralimitarme. No queria volver a pasar una situacion como la del viernes. Uno de ellos me pidio mi numero y me invito a cenar algún dia; sin dejar de parecer coqueta le dije amablemente que eso no era posible. Sonrio en respuesta y yo segui con mis tareras. Volvi a la barra, a dejar el encargo, cuando senti una mirada clavada en a nuca. Gire la cabeza en direccion a donde sentia la mirada, pero alli no habia nadie. Lo pase por alto, el barman me pidio que fuera al deposito en busca de mas cervezas para poner a enfriar. Asenti, y me aleje por el pasillo que daba al deposito y a la oficina de mi jefa. La musica suave retumbaba en las paredes, las luces del pasillo titileaban, probablemente habria que cambiar los foquitos, abri la puerta del deposito; di un paso al interior y estire mi mano para encender la luz del pequeño cuarto. Pero entonces senti que alguien me agarraba por detras cruzando un brazo sobre mi cintura y ponia una mano en mi boca; obligandome a caminar a oscuras por el gritar, trate de forcejear con mi captor; y senti que se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas; por la impotencia, por los recuerdos del viernes que aun estaban frescos en mi mente. Deje de luchar, y trate de tomar aire para aclarar mi mente. Necesitaba librarme de aquel abrazo, correr y gritar por ayuda. Cuando aspire el aire, un aroma a menta inundo mis fosas nasales. Menta y café. Frunci el ceño. Reconoceria ese aroma en cualquier lado, despues de haber dormido todo el fin de semana abrazada a su saco. Malfoy.

Sin soltar su amarre sobre mi, lo senti encorvarse hasta que su aliento choco con mi nuca.

-Evidentemente no aprendes la lección- siseo con desprecio- ¿O es que acaso estas considerando salir con ese granuja? Declinas un desayuno conmigo pero ¿planeas salir con cualquier idiota que te dé una buena propina?- Su tono de voz era peligroso, no tanto por las palabras que decia entredientes contra mi nuca, si no por aquellas que no decia en voz alta. Estaba cabreado, eso era seguro. ¿Pero porqué? Quise seguir indagando mentalmente las razones por las que esto sencillamente no deberia estar pasando, cuando senti un suave roce sobre la piel de mi cuello. Calida, humeda, sutil. Un beso. Malfoy estaba besando mi cuello, alli bajo mi oreja; senti mis piernas temblar, y de no ser porque él estaba sosteniendome probablemente hubiera acabado de bruces contra el suelo. La mano sobre mi boca estaba cada vez mas floja, a medida que su otra mano acariciaba el bajo de mi camisa y sus labios dejaban pequeños besos a lo largo de mi cuello. Me sentia desfallecer, sus labios se alejaban lo suficiente de mi piel como para sentir su calido aliento mecer los cabellos que se soltaron de mi coleta.

Tire mi cuello mas hacia atras, y pude oir el gruñido que rebotaba en su garganta; su mano acariciaba mi abdomen, dibujando pequeños circulos; entonces me volteo soltando mi boca, pero manteniendome pegada a él. Por alguna razón ya no planeaba gritar y huir, por alguna razón queria probar a donde me llevaria esto. Entonces, en menos de lo que me tomo parpadear en la oscuridad, senti sus labios sobre los mios. No era un beso suave, no era un beso como los que habia recibido antes; era un beso cargado de rabia, violento, salvaje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Verla desde las sombras; como coqueteaba con aquellos idiotas, oir la invitacion y que no respondiera con una negativa tajante; me enervo, pero verla sonreirles con aquel deje coqueto y seguir sus labores despreocupadamente, logro ponerme de los mil demonios. Senti la rabia bullir en mi; por eso la segui cuando dejo la barra. Un oscuro y potente sentimiento se instalo en mi pecho, compitiendo hombro con hombro con rabia. La posesión.

Cuando la vi abrir una puerta no lo dude; y si soy honesto, tampoco pense. Pues lo siguiente que hice fue agarrarla por la cintura con una mano y cubrir su boca con la otra. La senti tensarse bajo mis manos, y acerque su cuerpo mas al mio. Su cabello olia a miel y vainilla; y logro nublar mi juicio y borrar parte de la rabia contenida.

Susurre en su nuca con la rabia que aun habitaba en mi, aquello que no podia poner con palabras en mi mente; pero que salio de mi con naturalidad. Ella se quedo quieta, oyendo y comprendiendo la verdad velada de mis palabras; entonces su piel me tento, cantandome como una sirena, o una Veela no pude refrenarme a mi mismo antes de acariciar con mis labios aquel terso cuello que ya habia probado. La senti debilitarse, quizás debido a la sorpresa; pero pronto se relajo, mientras la mano que la sostenia por la cintura acariciaba la piel de su abdomen, era tersa, suave; como la seda mas cara. Sentia el bulto crecer contra mis pantalones, y ella, ella realmente era bruja como dirian los muggles; ella estiro el cuello hacia atras, dandome mayor acceso. Deposite un camino de besos, a lo largo de su piel, sintiendola erizarse, y relajarse cada vez que mis labios se posaban en su carne. Dentro de mi no queria que aquella piel fuera besada jamás por nadie que no sea yo; y me horrice al pensarlo. Jamás me habia sentido posesivo con ninguna mujer; pero con ella, con ella sentia rabia al solo imaginarla en brazos de alguien mas.

La voltee, sin dejar de sostenerla contra mi; con la evidencia de mi deseo pulsando contra abdomen. Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar, simplemente devore sus labios. Carnosos, y suaves, los acaricie con los mios, mordiendo el inferior en busca de acceso; ella gimio en mi boca cuando mi lengua toco la suya. Posei su boca con ansias, con rabia y violencia; tragando sus gemidos, entregandole mis gruñidos, cegado por las sensaciones que su boca me entregaba. Ella se entrego al beso, casi con la misma fiereza que yo; pero yo mantuve el control sobre el beso. Mordiendo y succionando sus labios. Su boca era dulce, un almibar embriagador. Podia perderme en sus labios, y realmente no queria evitarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.


	5. Chapter 5

V. Determinacion.

Malfoy marcaba el ritmo con sus labios; yo simplemente me dejaba hacer, respondiendo su arrebato, tratando de igualar su rabia. Su lengua sabia a alcohol, un leve dejo de whisky. Sencillamente delicioso. Embriagada por la sensacion de sus labios sobre los mios, deje de notar mi entorno, sus manos o siquiera la voz en mi cabeza que gritaba peligro.

Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, bajo la camisa; las mias recorrian su pecho. El hambre era voraz, y se demostraba en la lucha de besos y mordiscos, con las caricias bruscas, dominantes, determinantes y posesivas. Habia furia en cada movimiento, en la danza de nuestras bocas, en la lucha de nuestras lenguas.

Sus manos se colaron bajo mi short, abarcando con ellas la curva de mi trasero, apretandolo; apretandome contra si. Su ereccion golpeaba contra mi vientre, y el fuego corrio por mis venas. Pero entonces, en un instante de lucidez espontanea; me separe de su boca, de sus manos. Camine hacia atras, hasta que mi espalda choco la puerta. Era demasiado intimo, era demasiado personal. No podia, no podia dejarme llevar. Mis escudos personales estaban debiles, su cercania me obnublinaba el juicio. Debia salir de alli, debia alejarme y esconderme. Mi respiracion era agitada, pero la de él aun más. No se movio de alli, y sus ojos plateados brillaban en la penumbra; habia rabia en ellos, rabia, confusion y una determinacion animal.

-No.. No puedo hacer esto- dije en un murmullo ahogado. No espere su respuesta; acomode mi ropa, y abri la puerta; me aleje por el pasillo con la musica opacando los fuertes latidos de mi corazón que tronaban en mis oidos.

Ni siquiera me despedi del barman, de mi jefa o mis compañeras; ni siquiera recorde mi abrigo ni mi bolso. Sali de alli, dejando que el frio viento calmaran el ardor en mi piel, la lava que recorria mis venas. No tenia dinero encima, no tenia nada. Camine, dejando atras los sonidos, manteniendo mi cerebro adormecido; pero con la fiera determinacion de alejarme. Me sentia abrumada, me sentia ahogada; como si todo el aire del mundo fuera demasiado denso para mis pulmones, como si respirara por primera vez.

El camino a casa se me desdibujo, y solo fui consciente de que habia llegado cuando me desplome hecha un ovillo sobre el sillon de mi living. Cerre mis ojos apretandolos con fuerza; mis labios aun picaban por los besos, mi boca aun sabia a la suya. Mi corazón latia lentamente, pesado, denso. La angustia era latente, era abrazadora, era asfixiante. Que estupida; que imprudente. Habia estado a un suspiro de cruzar una linea que jamás se habia atrevido a cruzar. Y no con cualquier hombre. No. Estuve a nada de cometer un error irreparable y con nadie mas que Draco Lucius Malfoy; que si bien parecia otro no dejaba de ser aquel joven que habia hecho miserable mi vida escolar.

Se abrazo a si misma, conteniendose de largar el mar de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. Ansiaba la llegada de Morfeo, ansiaba entregarse al mundo onirico y alejarse cuanto pudiera de la realidad, de este dolor, de esta angustia que le nublaba el pensamiento y la hundia hondamente en un pozo oscuro.

Pero para Hermione Jane Granger, si las cosas pueden empeorar, empeoraran. Y evidencia de aquello fueron los fuertes golpes en la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rayos. Rayos y centellas. Demonios. ¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder? De un segundo a otro tenia a Granger entre mis brazos, mi boca devoraba la suya, sus manos me acariciaban al tiempo que las mias tanteaban la piel bajo su short. Y de la nada, se desprende de mi, se aleja y huye. Tarde unos instantes en reaccionar, tarde un poco mas en aclarar mi mente; pero cuando lo hice, simplemente me desapareci de aquel cuartucho rumbo a la casa de la ex leona. El cielo estaba nublado, una tormenta se acercaba, mientras otra crecia en mi.

La determinacion latia punzante con tanta fuerza como el bulto en mis pantalones; no dejaria que esto quedara asi. No permitiria que ella me dejara asi, no le permitiria dejar esto asi. No señor. Aporree la puerta de su casa, golpee y llame a su puerta hasta que senti mis nudillos arder en carne viva por los golpes.

Sus palabras zumbaban en mis oidos mientras se repetian una y otra vez _No... no puedo hacer esto._ Pero no eran tanto las palabras si no el modo en qué las dijo, con dolor, con angustia, con un temor tan palpable que lo senti como propio; y el significado tacito de aquellas palabras. _Ella tenia a alguien más. _Pero entonces, si ella tenia a alguien ¿Porque se ofrecia tan descaradamente a sus clientes? ¿Porque no se alejo en el instante en que bese sus labios? ¿Porque huyo en lugar de abofetearme? Entonces recorde su urgencia por irse en la mañana cuando nos topamos en el café; ¿Y si realmente esta saliendo con alguien?

Detuve mis nudillos sobre la puerta no tenia sentido seguir con esto. O ella aun no llegaba, o me ignoraba a posta o tenia a alguien. Y de esas tres opciones la que mas rabia me daba era el pensar que ella estaba ignorandome. El cielo trono sobre mi cabeza, grandes nubarrones de agua flotaban en la inmensidad del cielo. Genial. La lluvia no se hizo esperar, ni la inclemencia del viento que azotaba los arboles como si fueran titeres de trapo. Suspire resignado, listo para desaparecerme e ir a mi casa. Pero entonces, la puerta frente a mi se abrio; y alli agazapada como un animalito herido los ojos de Granger me miraban con panico. No dijo palabra, simplemente se hizo a un lado, dandome acceso a su casa.

Necesitaba algunas respuestas, como primera instacia recriminarle su huida, desentrañar sus secretos, entender su comportamiento y todo lo que Theo me dijo sobre su huida despues de la Guerra. Asi que entre, pasando a su lado observando la habitacion con atencion. No estaba decorado realmente; libros aqui y alla despredigados, unos cuantos floreros sin flores, un sillon viejo, una mesa de cafe y una television muggle. Ella cerro la puerta y desaparecio por un pasillo. No sabia si era correcto seguirla o no; ya no sentia la rabia bullir en mi, no despues de ver aquel terror en sus ojos. El mismo terror que tenia la noche que Matthews la ataco. Me senti despreciable, asqueado conmigo mismo por las reacciones que tuve con ella, pero no me sentia culpable por sentir aun el sabor de sus labios en los mios. No podia sentir culpa por haber besado aquella boca.

Me sente en el sillon, esperando a que regresara. La oi ir y venir, mientras la tormenta azotaba el exterior; yo sentia una tormenta crecer en mi, una tormenta de dudas y sensaciones. Ya no sabia que esperar de esta mujer. No era en nada aquella valerosa leona que se mofaba de tener un control sobrenatural de cualquier situacion que se le cruzaba. Esta mujer, la mujer que me beso con fiereza momentos atras; era una pantomima. La leona, la leona de Griffindor habia muerto tiempo atras. Dejando atras simplemente un fantasma, que revivia de a momentos y volvia a morir tras otros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabia que era él apenas escuche el primer golpe; lo supe con la misma certeza con la que supe que debia alejarme. Pero luego, luego oi los truenos, y sabia que la tormenta estaba cerca. Actue por impulso y le di paso a mi casa, no lo pense, no lo razone y ahora mismo estoy sumamente arrepentida y avergonzada. Mis labios aun laten por su toque, la piel sigue quemandome alli donde me toco.

Quizás si hago como que nada ha pasado, si borro los ultimos dias desde nuestro encuentro hasta hoy de mi mente; podamos pasar la tormenta como dos conocidos desconocidos, comportandonos con decoro y moral, ajenos a aquellos dos individuos que hace pocos momentos luchaban con sus bocas por poder. Me oculte en la cocina, trazando algun plan imaginario que me diera tiempo para afrontarlo; puse la tetera en el fuego y subi a mi habitacion a cambiarme. A toda prisa me calce un jean viejo y un sweater tejido. Solte mi cabello y lave mi rostro; ansiando borrar de él los besos invisibles que cosquilleaban en mi cuello y labios. Mas recompuesta, baje a la cocina donde el agua ya hervia; prepare dos tazas en una bandeja, unos sacos de té y algunas galletas. Tome aire varias veces, tratando de mantenerme serena.

Con la bandeja afianzada en las dos manos, sali de la cocina rumbo al living. Malfoy estaba sentado en el sofa, mirando distraido la habitación. No pense que hubiera notado mi presencia hasta que lo oi hablar.

-¿Estudias?- pregunto- No deberia siquiera preguntartelo, conociendote- agrego con sorna. Senti que me ruborizaba, como una estupida chiquilla de colegio. Sacudi mi cabeza, y deje la bandeja sobre la mesa del cafe.

-Si, estoy en la Universidad Estatal- le respondi en tono neutro; tomando de la mesa una pila con distintos libros de la universidad. Pero la torre era demasiado alta, y los libros no estaban en orden; dos de ellos cayeron al suelo, a sus pies y él los tomo leyendo los titulos con indiferencia.

-Abogacia y medicina ¿huh?- pregunto entregandome los libros y volviendose a sentar. Asenti con la cabeza, y acomode aquellos libros en la nueva pila que se armaba en la esquina. Me sente en la alfombra frente a la mesa y el sillon. El silencio era incomodo, y Malfoy no hacia amago de tomar su taza de té.

-¿Cuántas cucharadas de azucar?- le pregunte, señalando una de las tazas y la azucarera.

-Dos por favor, gracias- dijo cuando le entregue la taza humeante. Tome la propia entre mis manos, soplando el vaho del té. No lo tomo dulce; me gusta el sabor amargo y reseco del té en su maxima expresion. Nuevamente el silencio se instalo, pesado, amargo. Me enfoque en su cabello, antes rubio casi blanco, ahora negro y profundo; creando un contraste con su palidez y sus razgos aristocraticos. Creo que ya lo habia pensado antes, realmente ahora no puedo recordarlo, pero me atrae su cabello oscuro; y no puedo detener mi voz cuando sin titubear le pregunto.

-¿Porqué tu cabello ya no es rubio?- Sus ojos se encuentran con los mios, suspira y pasa una mano por su cabello.

- Descubri que despues de la guerra no solo contaban mis cambios internos. Debia cambiar mi apariencia para seguir al ritmo del mundo. El cabello rubio caracteristico de los Malfoy me cerraba puertas en lugar de abrirlas como antaño.- Sus palabras eran claras, concretas y reales. Era como si el creyera realmente que con aquel cambio dejara de ser realmente quien fue. Como si no fuera aquel que una vez convirtio mi adolescencia en un infierno. Quizás le funcionara en su mundo, quizás realmente aquel minimo cambio ayudaba a la recuperacion de su estatus. Suspire, y bebi un poco del té; dejando que este quemara su camino hacia mi estomago.

-¿Iras a la cena de Hogwarts?- preguntó, mientras un relampago quebraba el cielo y el golpeteo de las gotas contra las ventanas eclipsaba los errantes latidos de mi corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estoy sumamente perdido. Y pensarlo no hace mas que confundirme. No me parecia raro que estudiara, ni que las dos carreras no tuvieran mucho en comun. Me parecia extraño su comportamiento, como si nada hubiera pasado y hasta como si fueramos viejos amigos. Y eso, eso es raro. Si bien besarnos y el deseo que sentimos en el cuarto del pub tambien eran raros; es mas raro aun estar sentados aqui, escuchando la lluvia caer, mientras bebemos té. Detesto el té. Pero no pienso decirselo.

Se quedo un momento observandome con atencion, luego sus ojos se oscurecieron con pesar y finalmente suspiro y se enfoco en su taza de té. Asi que para alivianar la tension, le pregunte si asistiria a la cena de Hogwarts. Pero su rostro muto completamente, enfoco sus ojos en mi, y por ellos pude ver un sin fin de emociones cruzarse. Contuvo el aliento; y yo tambien esperando su respuesta. Con lentitud, dejo la taza sobre la mesa; y cerro sus ojos con fuerza. La oi suspirar y luego volvio a abrir sus ojos, enfocandolos en los mios. Habia lagrimas atrapadas entre sus pestañas. Y habia dolor en sus ojos, un dolor profundo.

-No... no ire- dijo en un murmullo opacado por la lluvia. Aparto la mirada, y apreto sus labios con amargura. La mire interrogante. Esperando por algo mas que explique su accionar. Pero no dijo nada mas. Y yo senti la determinacion de averiguar cada uno de sus secretos y comprender qué habia pasado con la leona.

Necesitaba romper el silencio que se habia instalado. Necesitaba salvajemente oir su voz nuevamente. Sentir sus labios en los mios, tocar su piel. ¿Qué demonios esta pasandome? Aun no lo se. Aun no lo sé; pero si sé que llegare al final del asunto, asi me tome treinta escalones al paraiso... o al mismisimo infierno.

.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Feliz navidad!**

**Anoche iba a subirlo pero pase una noche de porqueria y la sidra en las venas no ayuda a mi coordinacion. Espero hayan pasado mejor noche. **

**Bien, este capi fue algo raro, voy a confesar que nada de esto pasaba si no que pasaba otra situacion; peeeero he tenido una semana complicada y me tome un sabado de relax y me fugue con unas amigas a embriagarnos. Por lo que lo primero que hice cuando volvi a casa entrada la madrugada y atentando a todo lo que puede hacer una persona en estado de "felicidad" por el alcohol; fue sentarme a escribir este capitulo (que posteriormente, o sea ahora jaja corregi porque habia mezclado palabras, oraciones y parecia mas un mensaje de auxilio que un capitulo). Confesare que no soy una persona alcoholica, suelo beber muuuuuy de vez en cuando, pero realmente venia mal. **

**imaginen por un momento, que trabajan todos los dias de 8 a 14 atendiendo gente que va en busca de libros sin saber quien es el autor o el titulo del mismo... imaginen que despues de las 14 llegan a casa y tienen dos tornados electricos por hijos que te tienen a las corridas de aca para alla... hacer las compras, cocinar, bañarlos... dormirlos a las 22 y esperar con la comida servida a que sean las 24 para que llegue el patriarca de la casa. Y sobre la 1 o las 2 dormir por 3hs de reloj y desde las 4 o las 5 escribir como posesa hasta la hora de ir al trabajo. Sin olvidar los desayunos, preparar la comida para el almuerzo y hacer inventario de todo lo que haya que comprar o lavar o lo que sea.**

**Juro por Merlin que este año ha sido dificil, pero esta semana me enloquecio completamente. Asi que desde ya me disculpo si esta historia o Maiastra se les hace cuesta arriba pero sepan comprender que si no escribo mi mente colapsa, y si colapsa mi mente se va todo al carajo. Prometo, que lo primero que voy a hacer a mediados de enero, cuando la euforia festiva se desaparezca; editar todos los capitulos que haya publicado estas semanas y asi compensar lo que mi mente descuajeringada esta haciendo.**

**Gracias de verdad, y de todo corazón por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto.**

**Atte Maiastra.-**


	6. Chapter 6

VI. Necesidad.

El silencio es pesado, como plomo en las venas; como piedras en el oceano. Es asfixiante y denso, como el humo en un incendio. Pero me encuentro comoda en este silencio instalado, porque se que yo lo cree y yo lo controlo. Y en el silencio; sin siquiera mirarlo, siento su mirada clavarse en mi. Estudiandome, descubriendo y desentrañando los secretos que oculto. La tormenta sigue su curso, azotando las ramas de los arboles; quebrando el firmamento con su red de truenos y rayos. No sé que tormenta es mas brava, si la tormenta que esta afuera o la tormenta que siento en mi.

Pero entonces, mis ojos se cruzan con los de él; y puedo ver que la tormenta mas grande habita en él. Y temo, temo que cuando su boca se abra, el sonido salga de sus labios y mi cerebro lo capte; mi silencio estara muerto, mi silencio llegara a su fin. Y mi punto de control, mi determinacion, mi zona segura estaria arruinada.

La tormenta en su mirdada, me devuelve necesidad; necesidad cruda y amarga. Necesidad animal, y tiemblo por dentro; porque sé que en mi interior habita la misma necesidad. Es una necesidad instintiva, natural; es el grito en el silencio de la soledad, es un llanto desgarrado por la frialdad, es un gemido de libertad que se atora en mi garganta. Me salteo latidos, un cartel con luces rojas de neon palpita en mi mente con urgencia. CORRE. CORRE. CORRE. Se levanta del sillon, y yo simplemente deseo que la tierra se abra a mis pies y me trague con casa y todo. Pero no, demonios no. Él sigue acercandose, sus ojos brillan con necesidad. Las luces parpadean. Que no se corte la luz. Que. No. Se. Corte. La. Luz. ¡QUE NO SE CORTE LA PUTA LUZ!

Pero la luz se corto, en el exacto momento en qué él llego a mi lado y mientras un rayo iluminaba la oscuridad a traves de las ventanas, su mano se poso en mi hombro.

-Granger- su siseo caracteristico, era ronco, forzado; como si la voz realmente no le diera para formular una palabra. Como si se esforzara por mantenerse a raya. Pero su mano sobre mi hombro era un suave agarre. Trague duro, tratando de bajar el nudo que se habia instalado en mi garganta. Su aliento a menta y té embotaron mis sentidos. Nuestras narices se rozaban a una respiracion de distancia; sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad reinante.

Contuve el aliento, tanto como pude; mientras su mano, subia por la curva de mi hombro hasta posarse abierta sobre mi cuello. Podia sentir mi pulso latiendo desesperado, él probablemente lo sintiera bajo su palma. Sus dedos estaban frios en contraste con mi calida piel. Senti que mi piel se erizaba completamente. Debia alejarme, lo sabia; pero estaba hipnotizada por el mercurio de sus ojos, hasta que nuestras narices encastraron, y nuestros labios se encontraron; no habia sido consciente de que la respiracion entre ambos se habia desvanecido.

Sus labios, finos rozaban apenas los mios, sin adentrarse en mi boca; simplemente besandolos. Me agarre de sus hombros; y un gemido escapo de mi boca, dandole total y pleno acceso a ella.

La menta en su lengua al frotarse contra la mia, me excitaba de sobremanera, y el sabor amargo en mi boca creaba una combinacion perfecta; profundizamos el beso, compitiendo por el poder nuevamente, como dos adictos sin control, como dos animales sin tapujos. No podia evitarlo, la necesidad palpitaba en mi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La recoste sobre el suelo, donde minutos atras bebia su té; sin dejar de besar sus labios, lamiendo y mordiendo su labio inferior con fiereza. Sus gemidos se mezclaban con mis gruñidos; su corazón latia con fuerza contra mi pecho, en sincronia con el mio. Acaricie su rostro, sin despegarme de sus labios, no podia, no queria; no queria respirar, avaro de pasion, seducido y enviciado estaba cegado por el fuego que corria por mis venas, por la necesidad y el instinto que me guiaban. Cegado y embriagado con su sabor, con su textura; no note como poco a poco sus labios dejaron de responder. Un rayo ilumino la casa, y pude ver que ella, bajo mi cuerpo; mantenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si algo la aterrorizara.

Genial Draco, sencillamente genial. Pasas 7 años haciendola miserable, estan en bandos contrarios en la guerra, pasan 5 años y la encuentras donde trabaja, la salvas de un abuso; te obsesionas con ella, la celas, la encierras en un deposito en su trabajo y luego la sigues hasta su casa ¿Para qué? ah si, para tirartele encima como un puto perro en celo. Genial.

Suspire, y libere su cuerpo de mi peso; ella no hablo, simplemente se sento exactamente en el mismo sitio; podia ver sus ojos brillando con dolor en la penumbra. Fue entonces que la luz volvio, tenue primero y luego con todo su esplendor. Ella tenia el rostro girado en direccion contraria a mi, clavada en una esquina, donde los libros se amontonaban en una pila descuidada. Carraspee, tratando de alivianar la tension que se habia instalado en mi cuerpo. Ella no volteo el rostro.

-Creo que sera mejor que me vaya- dije con simpleza, mi voz sonaba grave y ronca por la excitacion que aun latia en mis venas. Ella giro apenas su rostro, sin mirarme pero dandome un vistazo de su perfil. Su ojo estaba cristalino, nebuloso, conteniendo el raudal de lagrimas que probablemente caeria en segundos, sus labios estaban rojos, hinchados.

-La tormenta aun no ha pasado- dijo en un susurro muy bajo; y la lluvia se hizo notar con mas fuerza ante sus palabras. Me encogi de hombros, podria desaparecerme a mi casa, sin necesidad siquiera de mojarme; pero no lo dije.

-Pedire un taxi- le replique. Ella giro su rostro completamente para enfrentarme. Habia dolor en su mirada, habia una pena insondable oculta tras sus lagrimas. Quise abrazarla, contenerla. Borrar esas lagrimas y ese dolor de su mirada.

-Yo.. lo siento.- sus ojos no se despegaban de los mios mientras las palabras fluian de sus labios, carraspeo, para aclarar un poco su voz- Yo no puedo hacer esto.- finalizo acariciando sus labios con dos dedos, dandome a entender que mis besos ya no eran bienvenidos, que era un error.

La furia y la rabia; con la frustracion entremezclada colisionaron en mi.

-Perfecto porque no pienso volver a posar mis labios en tu inmunda boca- le escupi levantandome. Ella no se movio, simplemente me observo desde su sitio, con la nariz fruncida y los labios temblandole. -Al diablo tu, y tus labios sucios; asquerosa...-

-Basta... por favor basta- me interrumpio con la voz quebrada; de sus ojos comenzaron a caer las lagrimas, trazando un camino serpenteante hacia sus labios y barbilla.- Tu no lo entiendes... tu no sabes nada. - bajo la mirada, clavandola en el suelo, mientras sus hipidos y sollozos aumentaba, mientras sus lagrimas caian amortiguadas sobre la mullida alfombra.

-Entonces explicame.- suspire, tratando de calmar mi furia- Entonces niegame que sientes la atraccion; niegame que no correspondes a mis besos, niegame que no te sientes atraida a mi y listo; me ire, desaparecere de tu vida-

-No... pue... no puedo- dijo atorandose con las lágrimas, su llanto era desgarrador; pero no podia conmoverme, no cuando necesitaba respuestas a su comportamiento; a mis dudas, a esta mierda que me hace sentir cuando la tengo cerca.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?- pregunte; y entonces la duda que mas me pinchaba volvio a mi y no pude evitar escupirsela con amargura- Estas con alguien.-

-¿Qué?- pregunto entre hipidos levantando la cabeza-

-Que estas con alguien. Que ya tienes a alguien- la amargura en mi voz crecia con cada palabra, la rabia por ver su mirada confusa aumentaba a cada segundo. Una risa suave broto de sus labios, descolocandome por completo. Por lo menos, su llanto alternaba entre la risa leve y las lágrimas.

-No, Malfoy- dijo y enarque una ceja instandola a continuar.- No estoy con nadie; no puedo estarlo.- su voz ya no reia, y una mueca de dolor cruzo su rostro.

-¿Por qué? - la curiosidad era insostenible; debia solventar mis dudas cuanto antes porque estaba seguro de que si no respondia aquello era capaz de avalanzarmele encima y comerla a besos.

-Porque no puedo amar. Porque mi corazón se rompio al final de la guerra; porque mis relaciones no prosperan y no puedo... no puedo darme el lujo de entregarme sin nada.- su voz se fue apagando, y comprendi entonces muchas cosas. Me tome un momento para asimilar sus palabras y planear las mias. Era un tema delicado, por no decir pantanoso y peligroso.

-Bien. No te estoy pidiendo amor.- le dije captando su atencion- y tampoco estoy seguro de saber darlo. Pero estoy dispuesto a explorar esto - le dije haciendo señas con mis manos abarcando la distancia que nos separaba- si tu estas dispuesta a intentarlo. Sin presiones, sin demandas; simplemente dejarlo fluir.- Sus ojos no abandonaban los mios, escaneando mi alma hacia el fondo, evaluando sus opciones. Rogaba porque no dijera que no; no pedi un si, quizás solo un tal vez.

-¿Dejarlo fluir? - pregunto con confusion en sus ojos - Malfoy ¿Eres Draco Malfoy verdad? ¿Sabes que soy Hermione Granger? ¿La sangresucia? ¿La sabelotodo?- habia dolor en cada palabra, y cada una de ellas se clavaba en mi como un puñal. No entiendo como es qué pense que podria pasar ese GRAN detalle por alto. Ella no conocia realmente a mi nuevo yo. Ella no sabia nada de mi cambio. De mi vida despues de la guerra. Suspire, alejando mis ojos de los de ella. Afuera, la lluvia seguia con su inclemente capricho, azotando a los arboles con el viento como si fuera un latigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Puede alguien decirme qué demonios esta sucediendo? Tengo la ligera sospecha de que sufri un lapsus temporal y estoy siendo sondeada por extraterrestres. Esto no puede estar sucediendo...¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD? Oh demonios, si, si esta pasando. Malfoy me esta proponiendo "intentarlo"..."dejarlo fluir". Sé que no deberia estar sorprendida; rayos nos hemos besado, he sentido su deseo, vi su necesidad... pero ¿Esto? Esto debe ser un chiste de mal gusto.

-¿Dejarlo fluir? - pregunte confusa, tratando de aclarar las cosas raras que surgian en mi mente- - Malfoy ¿Eres Draco Malfoy verdad? ¿Sabes que soy Hermione Granger? ¿La sangresucia? ¿La sabelotodo?- el dolor se crispaba en cada palabra; necesitaba que entendiera, que comprendiera que todo esto me parecia terriblemente absurdo. Suspiro y alejo la mirada de mi.

-Si, soy Draco Malfoy. Y si, sé quien eres. O mejor dicho, sé quien fuiste- aquello me descoloco aun mas. Yo seguia siendo la misma... creo. Un poco rota, algo quebrada, y con un corazón remendado. Pero en escencia la misma sabelotodo, la misma sangresucia que el picaba en el colegio.- Pero ¿Sabes? Las guerras cambian a las personas, algunos debemos cambiar para sobrevivir al desastre posterior. - agrego con simpleza evitando mi mirada.

-Muy profundo, bien; entonces mirame a los ojos y dime que no crees en todo aquello que defendias- lo rete. Debia hacerle entender que si para él esto era dificil, para mi lo era aun mas; que comprendiera mi reticencia, mis escudos. Entonces giro su rostro, y se acerco a mi, agachandose a la altura de mis ojos; su respiracion, ese sabor mentolado me mareo un momento; pero fueron sus palabras las que aniquilaron la pared invisible que habia construido entre nosotros.

-Ya-no-creo-en-nada-de-eso- Modulo frente a mi, rozando su nariz con la mia. Y entonces se levanto y se alejo nuevamente, agarrando su cabello negro con sus dedos y dando pequeños tirones, lo vi caminar en circulos un momento, asimilando sus palabras y esperando que hablara- Cambie, Granger; no solo el color de mi cabello. Tuve que madurar de golpe; teniendo 15 años y llevando la Marca en mi brazo, ¿tu crees que si no hubiera cambiado podria seguir viviendo como lo hago? ¿Tu crees que hubiera tenido algun futuro como era cuando la guerra termino? Pues no, no tenia nada cuando todo acabo. Estabamos hundidos, el apellido Malfoy goteaba sangre, nuestra reputacion era un tapete para los sangre pura que decian ser nuestros amigos. Cambie mi apellido, mi cabello y madure, sabelotodo. No soy el mismo Draco Malfoy de Hogwarts, no soy ese cobarde convertido en Mortífago, ni creo en la pureza de sangre y toda esa basura; realmente jamás lo crei...- finalizo; sus ojos lucian un velo de dolor e incomodidad, como si confesar aquello le produjera pena.

Senti la necesidad de abrazarlo, de influirle algo de paz; sus ojos atormentados se movian de mi rostro a sus manos una y otra vez. Me levante del suelo, y con pasos lentos me acerque a él. Retrocedio un paso, y yo lo avance.

-Bien. ¿Podriamos estar de acuerdo en que no somos los mismos? ¿Qué ambos estamos rotos?- le pregunte suavemente. Él asintio y yo estire mi mano a modo de saludo; con curiosidad la tomo despacio, aprete su mano.

-Mi nombre es Jane Granger, estudiante universitaria y camarera- le dije sonriendo de lado; mis mejillas estaban tirantes por las lagrimas que momentos atras las habian recorrido. Él me devolvio el apreton suavemente.

-Draco Black, empresario- dijo y llevo mi mano a su boca para depositar un pequeño beso sobre mi palma y nudillos. - Un placer, Jane- su voz ronca activo un punto sensible en mi; pero no iba a retirar mi mano, ni mis palabras. No iba a hacerlo. Dejaria que todo fluyera, que nuestras nuevas vidas hicieran su camino.

Quizás estaba cometiendo un error catastrofico; quizás esto era incorrecto dado nuestro historial. Pero no puedo mentirme a mi misma, y decirme que no siento la atraccion, que no siento la necesidad. Y es que asumo que pasar 5 años sola, viviendo de los recuerdos de epocas pasadas, no ayuda a que mi corazón sane. Porque mi corazón no fue roto por una persona; mi corazón fue roto por la guerra, por lo que vino despues. Por la perdida y la soledad. Probablemente si esto sale mal, terminare mas rota aun; pero fui una Gryffindor, y la valentia pulsa en mi interior.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Holaaa...**

**Mañana finaliza el año! como regalo de Año nuevo veran el cap 7 :)**

**Va tomando forma la idea, y la historia se encamina a su destino. Espero les guste; les quiero comentar un dato jaja ¿Saben porque decidi que Draco tendria el cabello negro? Pues porque me parece aun mas excitante su aspecto de ojos mercurio con el cabello negro, lo hara mas palido y mas apetecible jajaja. Androgino quizas jajaja pero igual de sensualote que cuando es rubio jajaja. (No me gustan los hombres rubios perdon chicas jajaj)**

**Bueno apartir de ahora, ya no es Hermione, es Jane por lo menos hasta que logre recomponer su vida del todo... quizás (spoiler) suceda luego de la cena de Hogwarts... quizás.**

**¿Como avanzara esto de dejar fluir las cosas? ¿Ustedes creen que Draco lograra que ella ame? ¿O Jane lograra que Draco la ame? ¿Se amaran? ¿Se pelearan? ¿Habra sangre? ¿Habra el tan esperado Lemon que saca chispas de tanta tension sexual en el ambiente? Para todas estas preguntas hay respuesta... yo no las se... aun. Pero pronto, sintonicen en su pagina de ; "30 escalones al paraiso" los martes y jueves en cualquier horario y lo descubriran!**

**Lxs adoro! gracias por sus reviews y sigan sumando asi sé si les sigue gustando como va saliendo esto.**

**Gracias.**

**Maiastra.-**


	7. Chapter 7

VII- Estrella Fugaz

Habian pasado dos dias desde la ultima vez que vi a Granger. Aquel lunes por la noche en su casa, cuando dimos el pie para tantear el terreno de esto que nos pasaba. Debo confesar que no la busque, que le di espacio y tiempo para que se acomodara a la idea; pero ella tampoco me busco, ni me llamo ni me escribio. Nada. Habian pasado dos jodidos dias sin tener noticia de ella, quedando simplemente en que nos llamariamos o iria a buscarla para hacer algo. Pero no sucedio, y el trabajo en la oficina era arduo.

Entrevistas toda la mañana buscando el remplazo para una de mis empleadas, una junta de accionistas, una reunion con inversores nuevos; una citacion para el juicio de despido de Matthews. Todo el dia aburrido como una ostra, esperando que mi celular sonase, y que del otro lado las palabras de Granger alegrara mi dia. Pero no. No me llamo ni el martes ni hoy miercoles. Planeaba darle el tiempo que necesitara para aclararse, para que se sintiera a gusto con la idea. Pero esto era absurdo.

-Adelante- dije mientras simulaba anotar cosas importantes y ocultar los garabatos que habia estado haciendo las ultimas horas. Mi secretaria asomo su cabeza, y sonrio en mi direccion.

-Señor Black, hay una joven que solicita una entrevista para el puesto de Lourdes. ¿Le digo que pase? ¿O le pido que vuelva mañana por la mañana? - me pregunto. No me apetecia entrevistar a nadie ya, pero evaluando mis opciones para finalizar la tarde, asenti en su direccion.

-Hazla pasar- le dije suavemente; ella asintio y dejo la puerta entreabierta. Acomode los papeles de mi escritorio y espere. La puerta se cerro suavemente, y dos pasos me alertaron de la entrada de la entrevistada. Quede helado cuando la vi. Y por su postura rigida, note que ella tambien. Estaba preciosa; su blusa blanca, enmarcaba sus curvas a la perfeccion y su pollera se ajustaba a la curva de sus caderas, haciendo lucir sus piernas bronceadas con aquellos tacones negros.

-¿Qué haces aqui?- preguntamos a la vez, mirandonos a los ojos.

-Yo, Granger trabajo aqui. De hecho, soy el jefe. - sus ojos recorrian mi oficina mientras soltaba aquellas palabras. -¿Qué te trae a mi despacho? - pregunte suavemente.

-El empleo- dijo bajito acercandose a mi escritorio. Eleve una ceja con contrariedad. No necesitaba una abogada, ya Theo cubria aquella funcion. Y una medica, en una empresa de inversiones, tampoco era necesaria.- Estoy estudiando Psicologia, el año proximo me recibo- respondio a mi interrogante; entregandome un folio con su curriculum y la documentacion pertinente. Oh, eso lo cambiaba todo.

-¿Qué sabes de relaciones laborales? - le pregunte dando comienzo a la entrevista realmente; mientras ojeaba sus experiencias y estudios previos. Brillante. Sencillamente brilante, y no era para menos, siendo ella quien fue.

-Lo basico, he tenido algunas practicas en el Pub, cuando contrataban nuevos empleados; supongo que lo hice bien si aun sigue funcionando- habia alegria en sus palabras, un gozo por sus tareas que evidentemente la enorgullecian.

-Bien. Eso esta muy bien- dije anotando; o mejor dicho dibujando circulos y triangulos en la hoja frente a mis ojos.- ¿Cuales psicotecnicos utilizas para las entrevistas? -le pregunte; ella se agarro las manos con fuerza, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras evaluava mi pregunta.

-Suelo utilizar la tecnica de la asociacion y los dibujos. Ya sabes. "¿Que animal te identifica?" o "dibuja una casa".- asombroso, si era honesto no tenia idea de lo que me estaba hablando. Pero debia finjir, las utimas entrevistas las di haciendo preguntas vacias y usando Legeremancia para encontrar los perfiles que me sirvieran. Con ella no iba a hacerlo.

-Ajam... ¿Y que animal te identifica Granger? - le pregunte. Ella lo penso un momento bajando la mirada a sus manos. Humedecio su labio lentamente; lista para responder.

-No dire una Leona, porque disto mucho de serlo, y con el tiempo entendi que no puedo hacerle frente a todo- dijo enfocando sus ojos en los mios, asenti, entendiendo su punto- soy una nutria; inteligente, curiosa y sin embargo, presa facil- sonrio de lado, pero la alegria no llego a sus ojos. Pude ver que le causaba dolor describirse de aquel modo, y no la culpaba dados los hechos recientes.

Entonces tome un papel en blanco, y un lapiz; y se lo tendi atraves de mi escritorio.

-Bien, ahora dibuja una casa- enarco una ceja con duda, pero yo simplemente me asenti.

Agarro el papel, y el lapiz en su mano derecha; y comenzo a dibujar. Primero una fina linea que dividia el papel en dos, luego una linea corta sobre aquella linea, y otras dos paradas en cada punta del corto segmento. Despues sobre aquellas tres lineas, para cerrar el cuadrado, trazo dos lineas formando un triangulo. Sin levantar el lapiz, trazo desde la punta del triangulo, una linea recta paralela a la larga linea que dividia el papel. Y luego una hacia abajo, hasta la larga linea; una vez mas, levanto el lapiz, y sobre la base del triangulo trazo una larga linea hasta la linea perpenticular que cerraba el dibujo.

Simplemente le agrego una puerta en el cuadrado, una ventana redonda en el triangulo y una rectangular en el rectangulo inferior, dejando el superior como si fueran las tejas del tejado. Agrego un arbol, cerca de la casa y un sol algo raquitico oculto en unas nubes de forma dudosa. Realmente no sé como logre aguantar la risa, su dibujo si bien acataba las ordenes y era propiamente un dibujo para medir su nivel de "responsabilidad y estabilidad" era terriblemente infantil. Pero me abstuve de decir algo y simplemente asenti.

Estaba nerviosa, podia verlo en el modo en que mordia su labio inferior, en como su mano apretaba el lapiz, en su respiracion lenta y acompasada. Si por un momento pense que esta seria una tarde aburrida; definitivamente estaba equivocado. Pero para hacerlo mas divertido aun; usaria su nerviosismo en su contra.

- Bien - dije en tono neutro; sus ojos volaron hacia los mios; esto iba a ser divertido. Me levante de mi asiento, y le hice un gesto para que me acompañara; abri la puerta de mi oficina, con ella parada a mi lado.- Señorita Granger, si su perfil cumple con los requisitos, probablemente el lunes proximo la estarian llamando.

Su rostro era un poema; mutaba entre la indignación y la frustración, un puchero sutil, pero infantil adornaba sus labios. Mi secretaria no perdia detalle de aquello, y le sonrei con picardia. Me agache a la altura de su oido, y sople lentamente el aliento.

-Dame 5 minutos y nos vemos en la cafeteria de la esquina- salude a mi secretaria con un ademan de mi cabeza, y volvi a mi oficina, cerrando la puerta a mi espalda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En menos de una semana mi vida normal habia dado un giro de 360º; desde aquella noche en que Draco me salvo de mi casi abuso. Habia faltado al trabajo todo un fin de semana, hui del trabajo en plena noche; falte los ultimos dos dias a clase... y todo aquello ¿Por qué? Ah si; Draco Black. Demasiado abrumada para entender realmente que esta sucediendo, me encerre en la casa de mis padres y puse todo mi empeño por arreglarla. Fue en la tarde del martes cuando un llamado a mi celular me corto en plena limpieza. Esperaba que fuera él. Pero no, era mi jefa. Bueno, ahora ex Jefa, porque me habia despedido por incumplimiento laboral. Genial. Desempleada y desencajada mentalmente. Fantastico. Genialoso, supercralifagilistico. Ok. No tanto.

El miercoles por la mañana compre un periodico, y pase toda la mañana chequeando los clasificados laborales en busca de entrevistas. Habia tres que me calzaban perfectas. "Asistente de Pediatria, estudios de medicina avanzados, con/sin titulo o matricula."

"Consorcio busca Abogadx o estudiante de abogacia con la carrera avanzada, para demanda judicial"

"Se solicita psicologa, licenciada en psicologia o estudiante afin, para puesto de licencia en RRHH de empresa inversionista"

Para los dos primeros debia esperar al jueves y al viernes para una entrevista respectivamente; pero para el tercero, decia que hasta esta tarde entrevistarian. Fabuloso.

Subi a mi alcoba a darme una ducha; en 15 minutos estaba parada frente a mi armario eligiendo mi ropa. Una blusa blanca con volados, una falda recta tipo tubo negra; zapatos negros, saco tejido negro. Me recogi el cabello en un rodete alto, dejando mi cuello libre y despejado. Llame un taxi y en menos de media hora estaba en la entrada de aquel edificio donde se llevaria a cabo la entrevista.

Estaba nerviosa, no podia negarlo. Una recepcionista excesivamente amable me atendio cuando entre al vestibulo, indicandome que debia subir al piso 3 y que alli me derivarian. Cuando subi el lujo me golpeo; carisimos jarrones adornaban el pasillo, cuadros, y esculturas que rayaban en lo bizarro y estrafalario esparcidos aqui y alla descuidadamente. Comence a preguntarme si la recepcionista no se habia confundido de piso y me habia mandado a cualquier lugar.

-¿Viene por la entrevista?- pregunto una voz a mi espalda. Me gire en redondo pues no habia visto que habia un mostrador al lado de la puerta del elevador. Sonrei y asenti tratando de mantenerme serena.

-Aguarde un momento, la anunciare con el jefe.- y avanzo por el pasillo, contoneando sus caderas en un ajustado vestido de diseñador; hasta asomar su cabeza por una puerta a la derecha. Quizas sea una empresa de inversiones en pornografia o algo. No. Basta Hermione, basta de tanta paranoia. No tienes un empleo asi que no tienes porque ponerte en exquisita.

La secretaria volvio segundos despues, pasando a mi lado para ir a su mostrador.

-Ya puede pasar señorita, el señor la espera- dijo mientras tomaba una lapicera y anotaba algo en una planilla.

Camine lentamente hacia la puerta entreabierta; tome una gran bocanada de aliento al entrar, cerre la puerta a mi espalda. Pero quede estatica, congelada exactamente donde me habia quedado. Alli, sentado tras un gran escritorio estaba el causante de la mayoria mis ultimos problemas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He de confesar que la entrevista paso sin pena ni gloria luego del encontronazo; pero entonces él se levanto y me insto a seguirlo; para decirme fuerte y claro que no habia conseguido el empleo. Y para colmo de males, me citaba en una cafeteria.

Quizás ya no pudiera sentirme una leona. Pero demonios, tengo orgullo y no iba a dejar que aquel viejo hurón antes oxigenado me pisoteara. Esto no era precisamente un modo de "dejar fluir" lo que sea que haya entre nosotros.

Bufando, pase por al lado de la coqueta secretaria y me meti en el elevador apenas sus puertas se abrieron; pulse el boton de planta baja. Y espere. Pero entonces note, que tras de mi habia un hombre. Lo mire sobre mi hombro, y lo reconoci como aquel que habia pedido el vino en el pub la primera noche que vi a Draco. El hombre sonrio, y avanzo el paso que nos separaba poniendose a mi lado.

-Buenas tardes, Granger- dijo suavemente. Y senti mi sangre helarse en las venas. Me tense completamente- No creo que me recuerdes, soy Theodore Nott- aquel nombre me sonaba, pero no lograba conectar con donde.- Estuvimos en la misma generacion de Hogwarts. Solo que yo, al igual que Draco perteneciamos al bando malo.- Ok. ¿Es que todos los magos se mudan a Vancouver?

-Hola, Nott. La verdad no te reconoci, ¿Como has estado?- cortesia, pura y llana cortesia.

-Bien, no puedo quejarme. - sonrio de lado, como aparentemente todas las serpientes hacian, y luego fruncio el ceño ligeramente- ¿Qué te trae a nuestra empresa?

-¿Trabajas con él?- le pregunte haciendo un gesto para arriba con la cabeza señalando el piso que dejabamos.

-Soy su abogado- dijo con simpleza.

-Oh; pues vine a una entrevista sin saber que era su empresa, y pues ¿Adivina?- le pregunte con sorna-

-Tienes el puesto- asumio.

-Nop- enarco una ceja, y carraspee- quedo en que me llamarian el lunes si mi perfil blablabla... en resumen, no, no tengo el puesto.-

Se quedo callado un momento, mientras el elevador llegaba a su destino. Luego simplemente sonrio y se despidio con un ademan de cabeza.

No pensaba ir a la cafeteria, la verdad no tenia animos de enfrentarlo ahora. Debia pensar muchas cosas, y encontrar rapidamente un empleo porque si no mis cuentas y estudios no se pagarian. Comence a vagar por las calles, la tarde se fue marchitando con cada paso que yo daba. Cuando la noche termino por cubrir el cielo, noté que habia llegado a un parque. A unos metros, habia una fuente de agua danzante. Camine hacia alli y me sente sobre el borde. Sentia mi celular vibrar en mi cartera, pero no pensaba atender. No me sentia para nada con animos de ver o hablar con nadie.

Mas la curiosidad y la molestia me gano; saque mi celular de la cartera y me asombre por el numero de llamadas perdidas y mensajes que tenia. 45 llamadas perdidas y 65 mensajes de texto.

"¿Donde estas?"

"Llevo esperandote 1 hora"

"Ire a tu casa"

"Granger esto no es gracioso"

"Atiende el puto celular mujer"

"¿Donde te metiste?"

"GRANGER ¿DONDE MIERDA TE METISTE?"

Suspire, todos los mensajes eran lo mismo, que donde estaba, que porque no atiendo. No iba a dejar de molestarme hasta que no le respondiera. Asi que teclee rapidamente una respuesta vaga. Fueron dos segundos de enviado el mensaje que llego su respuesta.

"Date la vuelta"

Asustada, me voltee, pero tras de mi no habia nadie; y estaba segura de que en mi mensaje no decia mi ubicacion. Volvi a mirar al frente, y frente a mi estaba él parado sosteniendo su celular en alto.

-GPS Granger, GPS. Puedo rastrear la señal de tu celular por satelite.- me dijo a modo de explicacion mientras avanzaba hasta sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Y si sabias mi ubicacion... por que tantos mensajes y llamados?- le pregunte suspirando.

-Diversion- repuso. Oh genial.

Sobre nosotros una luna llena brillaba hermosa en el firmamento. No habia nubes opacando el cielo, era sencillamente hermoso. Ambos estabamos con la mirada fija, dejando que los sonidos de la tierna noche se cernieran sobre nosotros. Y del basto cielo oscuro, como si una ilusion fuera; una estrella fugaz, de estela brillante cruzo su camino, perdiendose en la inmensidad del horizonte. Cerre mis ojos, solte el aire que contenia y pedi un deseo; tomando su mano.

_Deseo dejar de estar rota por dentro._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Decir que estaba furioso cuando no la encontro en la cafeteria, era solo la punta del iceberg. Estaba en ascuas. Tardo menos de 3 minutos ubicar su celular gracias al GPS satelital que Theo le habia enseñado a usar. Era realmente util.

Asi que se desquito su enojo llamandola y mandandole mensajes de texto hasta el cansancio, mientras caminaba hacia su ubicacion. Estaba en un parque; el manto nocturno ya habia cubierto el cielo despejado. La vio a lo lejos, sentada en el borde de la fuente de aguas danzarinas. Y a cada paso que daba acercandose, pudo observar mejor sus rasgos. Su rostro lucia decaido, sus ojos triste. Saco de su cartera su celular, y tecleo rapidamente una respuesta. Al instante vibro el mio en mi bolsillo. Su mensaje me robo una sonrisa.

"Lejos. Dejame en paz"

Le mande un texto en respuesta diciendole que se volteara, aunque yo caminara frente a ella. Se levanto y miro hacia los lados y hacia atras. Cuando estuve frente a ella, se volteo nuevamente y me miro con confusion en sus ojos, rapidamente le explique sobre el GPS, respondiendo asi a su pregunta tacita. Me sente a su lado, y en silencio ambos miramos al cielo, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Entonces la oi suspirar, y cerrar sus ojos; pero fue su mano la que me tomo por sorpresa, cerrandose sobre la mia, en el momento en que una estrella fugaz cruzaba el cielo. Imite su ejemplo y cerre mis ojos, pidiendo solo un deseo.

_Deseo poder ser lo que ella necesita._

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bienvenidxs al 2015! siiiii este va a ser un año genial, lo sé! Por eso como regalo les traigo este capitulo! **

**De todos modos, no me termino de sentir conforme con este capitulo, pero era necesario para lo que vendra. Pues adelantandoles algo realmente importante es que en el capitulo 10 al fin llega la cena de Hogwarts, el reencuentro con aquellos infames amigos, con aquel mundo del que estos dos chicos huyeron por distintas razones. **

**¿Qué les parecieron los deseos que le pidieron a la estrella fugaz? ¿Podran ser cumplidos? ¿Granger tendra el puesto? ¿Nott le dira a Luna sobre el paradero de su amiga? ¿Seguire actualizando dos veces por semana? ¿Me lanzaran Avadas si escribo algo que nadie quiere leer? ¿Kristina dejara el gobierno argentino este año? ¿Volaran los cerdos? ¿Estoy realmente loca? ¿Deberia dormir mas?**

**En fin, hay respuestas para todo... pero yo se solo algunas :)**

**Saludos, feliz año nuevo y Gracias.**

**Maiastra.-**


	8. Chapter 8

VIII- Nostalgia

El silencio era un manto claro y fino sobre ellos; acompasado con los sonidos de la noche, y el ulular del viento. Era una armonia y comunion, entre dos seres y el mundo circundante. Cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, en sus deseos. La estrella fugaz, hacia tiempo se habia esfumado; dejando sobre el basto firmamento un salpicon de pequeñas y titilantes estrellas, que brillaban timidas cerca de la hermosa luna.

Ella pensaba en su deseo, en su vida, en su pasado. Sentia en su pecho un duro y pesado nudo formarse, al recordar; con cierto dolor, las sonrisas de sus padres, sus abrazos; las noches con su padre buscando constelaciones en el cielo. Pero sentia mas dolor, recordando a sus amigos, aquellos con los que habia luchado hombro a hombro, a los que habia apoyado y seguido hacia el fin del mundo una y otra vez; atentando contra las reglas, poniendo su vida en riesgo constante. Aquellos con los que compartio noches de planes y miedo; de insertidumbres y tesoros perdidos, ocultos en un bosque, con las estrellas como compañeros. Aquellos que despues de todo lo que vivieron, jamas la buscaron.

Cerro sus ojos, dejandose arrastrar por la melancolia; aferrada a la mano de quien fue su peor pesadilla, y ahora su tabla de salvacion, se dejo hundir, rememorando lo mejor, lo peor, el miedo, las risas, el llanto y el mas crudo dolor. Apreto sus parpados, pegandolos fuertemente; para que las lágrimas que le quemaban no salieran, para que el nudo en su garganta no estallara. Ajena al par de ojos plateados que la observaban en silencio, acariciando el dorso de su mano con sus finos dedos blancos.

Respetando aquel silencio de comun acuerdo; manteniendo simplemente su mirada sobre ella como apoyo y su mano entrelazada con la de ella como contencion. Pero para horror de ella, un sollozo ahogado quebro la paz, y sus ojos no pudieron contener ya no mas, el reguero de lágrimas que quemaba sus ojos de almendra. Llevo su otra mano a la boca, para amortiguar los sonidos incontrolables que salian de alli. Pero era imposible no oirlos, sus hipidos y sollozos desesperados.

Se aferro con todas sus fuerzas a esa mano fria que entrelazaba sus dedos; pero la mano de Draco poco a poco solto su agarre, y su mente le grito que el abismo se abria a sus pies, que la caida era inminente y que solo el dolor la recibiria. Pero para su sorpresa, sintio el brazo de él cruzar sus hombros y atraerla hacia si agarrando con la otra mano la mano que solto. La abrazo en silencio, entendiendo que su dolor era grande, que algo habia tocado su mente tan hondamente que solo causaba que la herida en ella se abriera; pero sin saber, ni sospechar que todo se debia a un par de muchachos que eran considerados heroes.

Beso su sien, soplando palabras suaves cuando los sollozos no mermaron; sintiendo bajo su brazo los espasmos. Con la voz quebrada, hipando y sin aliento susurro ella.

-Sal.. Salvame-

Draco no pudo aguantarlo mas, y mirando para todos lados, asegurandose de no ser vistos; la apreto mas contra si y ella se aferro a él enterrando su rostro humedo en su pecho. Beso su coronilla y los desaparecio a ambos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando el tiron paso, y el piso en sus pies dejo de moverse; levanto el liviano peso de la joven y apretandola mas contra su cuerpo comenzo a caminar. Pateo una blanca puerta e ingreso en su habitacion. El llanto de Hermione se incrementaba y sus sollozos le estaban rompiendo el alma. No entendia que habia sucedido; o que es lo que pasaba por la mente de la castaña pero sabia que no era nada bueno.

Con suavidad calculada la deposito sobre la cama; donde ella se hizo un ovillo abrazando sus piernas; dandole la espalda, y él no pudo mas que sentarse a su lado y acariciar su cabeza, esperando, que aquel ataque de angustia pasara. Pero el tiempo corria, y sus lágrimas seguian saliendo. Impotente, se recosto a su lado, atrayendola hacia si, y abrazandola con fuerza por la cintura. Dandole con su cuerpo un soporte, para que sus espasmos pasaran, acompasando su corazón para que el eco contagiara al suyo.

Y fue cuando noto algo que habia pasado por alto; la joven hervia, sus lagrimas se mezclaban con el sudor que caia de su frente. No sabia que tan alta era la fiebre, pero sabia que si no actuaba probablemente sufriera alguna lesion cerebral.

Se levanto de la cama, y abrio la segunda puerta de la alcoba, la que daba a su baño privado. Abrio el grifo de agua fria; dejando que la misma llenara la bañera, abrio el pequeño armario del baño y saco algunas toallas. Volvio a la habitacion al trote luego de cerrar el grifo cuando la bañera estuvo lo suficientemente llena.

La joven seguia sudando pero ya no habia lagrimas surcando sus mejillas, solo quejidos mientras abrazada a sus piernas giraba luchando contra quien sabe qué. Se subio a la cama, y la obligo a estirarse para poner cada una de sus rodillas a los costados de la cadera de ella. Bajo el cierre de su falda, y quito sus zapatos cuando la falda llego a sus tobillos. Luego le quito la blusa y solo cuando la hubo dejado en ropa interior, la tomo en brazos estilo nupcial; y la llevo hacia el baño, mientras con sus propios pies trataba de sacarse sus zapatos. La recosto en la bañera, dejando que el agua la absorviera, sosteniendola de sus axilas para que su cabeza no se hundiera. Con los dientes se remango la camisa, y se metio él tambien en las heladas aguas; la marca tenebrosa aun se dibujaba en su antebrazo y rezo para que ella no lo notara.

Un recuerdo comenzo a flotar en su mente; aquel primer año en Hogwarts cuando un gigante habia entrado al baño de chicas; recordo como habia deseado que el gigante matara a Granger antes de que sus futuros amigos la salvaran. Se sintio horrible, de solo recordarlo; pero tambien curioso, pues aunque Theo le habia dicho que se la da como desaparecida en el mundo magico; le extrañaba que no tuviera contacto con sus dos estupidos amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Estaba llorando, encerrada en el baño de niñas; porque nadie la queria cerca, porque era una sabelotodo y una insufrible mandona le habian dicho. Y alli estaba, salteandose la cena y llorando como una niñita asustada. Pero un estruendo la sobresalto y fue cuando vio la gran maza del gigante caer pesadamente a su lado; grito y trato de correr lo mas rapido que podia, pensando cual de los pocos hechizos que conocia le servirian. Pero entonces, de un segundo a otro; Harry Potter y Ron Weasley entraron a ayudarla. Esa noche sellaron su amistad, una amistad que asumieron seria eterna. _

Ellos no la recordaban, o por lo menos no lo suficiente como para buscarla; siempre mantuvo una leve esperanza, como una pequeña llamita ardiendo dentro de si, a la espera, pero los meses corrieron y formaron años, y nunca recibio nada de ellos. Ni una señal. Queria cerrar los ojos, dejarse llevar; hasta que el dolor fuese suficiente para apagar su corazon. Pero en lugar de eso, yacia oculta en su inconsciente, respirando apenas porque su cuerpo lo pedia. Pero pudo sentir, ajena realmente a la sensibilidad de su piel; las dagas heladas cortando su cuerpo, tragandola. Abrio sus ojos sobresaltada.

Sentia la habitacion dar vueltas; el vaiven del agua mojando su cuerpo, el ardor en sus ojos. Trato de erguirse pero sus piernas eran aprisionadas por algo; y aunque trato las sentia laxas y vagas. Parpadeo un par de veces y entonces lo vio. Frente a ella, con la camisa mojada y remangada, sentado a horcajadas sobre ella pero sin apoyar su peso completamente; con una preocupacion latente en su acerada mirada, Draco la observaba en silencio con los labios firmemente apretados en una dura linea.

Quiso decir algo, pero su garganta no cooperaba, la sentia tensa y rasposa. La mirada de él la estudiaba con sigilio calculado, sin hacer un solo movimiento. Ella desvio la mirada, y se fijo en la habitacion. Estaba en un baño, estaba en una bañadera donde el agua helada comenzaba a erizar todo el vello de su cuerpo; con Draco sobre ella. Fue entonces que noto su semi desnudez; y si hubiera podido se habria sonrojado del pudor; las manos de Draco la sostenian por debajo de sus axilas, rozando con sus palmas el contorno de sus senos.

-¿Qué... Qué su... sucedio?- pregunto tartamudeante no solo por el frio en su cuerpo si no por su nerviosismo.

-Te desmayaste, hervias de fiebre, y te estoy bajando la temperatura- dijo sin expresion en su voz, aunque un tiron en su mandibula le indico que estaba tenso, y que habia algo que no le estaba contando.

-Gra...Gracias, Draco- trato de sonreir, trato en su fuero interno de hacerlo; pero solo una horrible mueca entre la sorpresa, el horror y el agradecimiento nacio en sus labios.

-Voy a dejarte un momento, abrire el grifo de agua caliente; cuando te sientas lista te esperare en la sala- le comento como si tal cosa mientras sus manos lentamente salian de debajo de sus brazos, acariciando sin querer la piel de sus senos; ella se estremecio, y él se apuro para levantarse y salir de alli, chorreando agua como si el diablo lo persiguiera; sin recordar que habia dicho que le abriria el agua caliente.

Hermione se estremecio, quiso asumir que era debido al agua fria, y por eso estiro sus manos hasta poder llegar al grifo sobre su cabeza. Tanteo, derecha fria, medio ducha, izquierda caliente. El agua caliente le cayo como un manto sobre la cabeza; quemaba, si. Pero necesitaba el ardor para aclarar su mente. Estaba en terreno desconocido, estaba en la boca del lobo. Pero por alguna razon, por extraño que fuera; ahora confiaba en Draco.

Tomo una esponja que descansaba a un costado, y con un jabon de aroma a eucalipto froto su cuerpo, desde su frente hacia su nuca, por sus hombros y el valle de sus senos, hasta perderse en la punta de cada pie. Tallo con fuerza, pues se sentia pegajosa contrastando con el agua tibia. Busco con su mirada y encontro un bote de shampoo. Lo tomo y lo destapo y el aroma a hierba buena, menta y canela inundo sus fosas nasales. Puso un poco sobre su mano y comenzo a masajear su cabello bajo el chorro de agua. Cuando se sintio lo suficientemente limpia, se aclaro el cabello y el cuerpo y se levanto de la bañera con lentitud, pues aun estaba algo mareada y debil por la fiebre. Encontro a un lado de la bañera una pila de toallas y tomo una; se recogio el cabello en un turbante y luego de quitarse la ropa interior empapada, se cubrio con la otra toalla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco estaba en la cocina, sosteniendo fuertemente un vaso con agua en su mano. Lo apretaba tan fuerte que el cristal probablemente se romperia, pero no podia evitarlo, su mente se hallaba muy lejos de alli.

_Hermione/Jane castañeaba sus dientes con violencia; retorciendose bajo su cuerpo a medida que el agua la empapaba en la bañadera, su cuerpo ardia aun; y sus desenfrenados movimientos no ayudaban a bajar su temperatura. Draco la sostenia, tratando de inmovilizarla, pero ella mas se resistia. Pero entonces se quedo quieta, con sus ojos fuertemente apretados, su pecho subia y bajaba cada vez mas lentamente a medida que se relajaba, sus manos ya no aferraban los antebrazos de Draco con violencia. Su ceño se fruncia y relajaba cada pocos segundos._

_-Harry, Ron- susurro ella, y un quejido quebro su garganta seca. -Mis padres- su voz se volvio suave, susurrante, hipnotica- Ayudenme a encontrar a mis padres- y un nuevo quejido de dolor quebro sus labios. _

_Draco solo la sostuvo, mientras en su interior hervia de furia por aquellos dos idiotas que la dejaron de lado. Ahora comprendia; era como si el rompecabezas se hubiera armado en su mente. La soledad de la joven; la ausensia de sus dos amigos, su estado de extraviada en el mundo magico, su comportamiento erratico. Ella habia pedido a sus amigos que la acompañaran, pero ellos la ignoraron y la dejaron a su suerte. Y Draco los odio. Los odio honda y terriblemente; aquellos que se daban aires de valientes y heroicos, cobardemente habian dejado a su amiga de lado, cegados por la fama y los flashes magicos._

El sonido del cristal quebrandose lo saco de su letargo; maldijo por lo bajo y se giro en busca de su varita para limpiar el desastre de vidrio y agua desperdigado por el suelo. Pero entonces unos ojos castaños le devolvieron la mirada en el marco de la puerta; y sintio que su furia y su rabia aumentaban enormemente al ver la mirada asustada y confusa de ella. Vestia las ropas que él le habia quitado, pero un turbante en su cabeza cortaba el aire de elegancia en su vestir. Suspiro, y penso en las palabras que diria a continuacion. Pues sabia que aquellas serian una puerta a un terreno donde no sabia si ella estaria dispuesta a cruzar.

-Tenemos que hablar. Quiero la verdad Jane, quiero saber quien eres y que sucedio con la antigua Hermione- la firmeza en su voz calo hondo en el menudo cuerpo de ella, quien solo se encogio como un pequeño animalito.

-Ella esta muerta.- susurro con la voz apagada y sin vida en sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Taaaaa dah! no se que es esto. La verdad siendo honesta asi con el corazon en la garganta, esto me supero, realmente no esta saliendo como esperaba si no que ademas me gusta y me desagrada en partes iguales. Paso de ser una linda oruguita a ser un horrible saltamontes en lugar de una mariposa. Pero bien, lamento decir que salga como salga y salga lo que salga esta historia va a tener su final asi sea totalmente desvirtuado de aquello que planee meticulosamente durante los primeros 3 dias. Asi que no se sorprendan si ven que hay cosas bizarras.**

**Gracias por el aguante y nos leemos el jueves!**

**Maiastra.-**

**Pd: A partir de aqui en adelante Just a Little Shooting Star sera mi beta, asi que este capitulo sera resubido a la brevedad con acentos! **


	9. Chapter 9

IX- Verdad.

El sonido del cristal quebrandose lo saco de su letargo; maldijo por lo bajo y se giro en busca de su varita para limpiar el desastre de vidrio y agua desperdigado por el suelo. Pero entonces unos ojos castaños le devolvieron la mirada en el marco de la puerta; y sintio que su furia y su rabia aumentaban enormemente al ver la mirada asustada y confusa de ella. Vestia las ropas que él le habia quitado, pero un turbante en su cabeza cortaba el aire de elegancia en su vestir. Suspiro, y penso en las palabras que diria a continuacion. Pues sabia que aquellas serian una puerta a un terreno donde no sabia si ella estaria dispuesta a cruzar.

-Tenemos que hablar. Quiero la verdad Jane, quiero saber quien eres y que sucedio con la antigua Hermione- la firmeza en su voz calo hondo en el menudo cuerpo de ella, quien solo se encogio como un pequeño animalito.

-Ella esta muerta.- susurro con la voz apagada y sin vida en sus ojos.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se volteo, y comenzo a caminar rumbo a la sala de estar; desplomandose pesadamente sobre mis sillones de pana. Deje los restos del vaso olvidados en el piso, y la segui. Sentandome frente a ella en el sillon individual. Incontables segundos marcaron el silencio en una agonizante melodia; un preludio a la tragedia, una respiro antes de la caida. El silencio nos abraza, ella mira un punto fijo por encima de mi cabeza; pero no volteare a ver que es lo que la tiene tan concentrada. Pero el silencio estaba comenzando a irritarme mas de lo que ya estaba irritado.

-¿Y bien?- largue al fin. -¿Planeas seguir admirando mis cuadros o vas a comenzar a hablar?- Suspiro pesadamente, y encuadro sus hombros, tomando una postura de defensa.

-Hace 6 años, cuando la guerra estallo- su voz sonaba decaida, en contra punto con su postura desafiante- Oblivie a mis padres y les instale nuevas identidades y la ferviente necesidad de viajar a Canada para protegerlos de los Mortifagos. Con Harry y Ron estuvimos en una mision, hasta la batalla de Hogwarts donde Harry vencio a Voldemort. Pero luego, cuando la victoria se hizo presente y todo parecia volver a una paz relativa; Ron y Harry quedaron cegados por la fama y la gloria, dejandome de lado. - Su voz se fue apagando poco a poco. Suspiro y cerro los ojos con fuerza, queriendo influirse fuerza.- Juro, juro por Merlin, que les pedi infinidad de veces que me acompañaran a buscar a mis padres, que me apoyaran como yo los apoye a ellos siempre; pero no me oian, nadie lo hacia. Una mañana, cansada de todo aquello, y con la necesidad de encontrar a mis padres; les deje una nota en mi cama en la Madriguera. Ese dia llegue a Vancouver, a la casa donde sabia que mis padres vivian. Yo... yyo... llegue tarde- Las lágrimas corrian por sus mejillas, los hipidos le cortaban la voz. Su postura desafiante se quebro, dando lugar a una persona rota y desamparada; senti mi corazón estrujarse al verla tan vencida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..´-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-...Yo...yyo... llegue tarde- El nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba hablar, sentia el dolor tan fuerte como aquel dia. Senti mi corazon romperse como aquella mañana infame. Trate de tomar aire, pero este no llegaba a mis pulmones. El llanto manchaba mis mejillas y se escurria por mi barbilla, el dolor no mermaba, el dolor no se iba. Pero debia continuar- Cuando... cuando llegue. Ellos habian sufrido un accidente de transito, hacia dias estaban muertos. Estaba sola en este mundo, estaba sola en el mundo magico. Pase semanas abrazadas a la ropa de mis padres en su casa, en un estado casi catatonico, esperando todas las noches ver alguna lechuza llegar por la ventana con alguna nota de mis amigos. Jamás recibi ni una. Trate de reponerme, consegui un empleo y comence a estudiar, manteniendo una pequeña llama de esperanza a la espera de un mensaje de mis amigos. Nada llego y yo trate de reconstruir mi vida. Aquel dia que abandone el mundo magico, Hermione Granger murio con sus padres. Y nacio Jane Granger, huerfana, camarera y estudiante universitaria. Sencilla, simple y rota. Normal. - A medida que las palabras salian de mi boca eran como vomito verbal, carente de sentimiento, monocorde y asqueroso- Hasta que apareciste. Hasta que todo esto empezo, y todos los recuerdos volvieron como un Tsunami llevandose todo lo que habia tratado de lograr en los ultimos 5 putos años- el desprecio en mi voz era palpable, ya no habia rastros de pena o dolor, solo el sabor agrio de la cruda realidad.- Y ahora cada vez que cierro los ojos todo mi pasado me golpea todo aquello que me empeñe en dejar atras vuelve y me abofetea por cobarde; por no saber reponerme y ocultarme rota en un rincon a sentirme miserable por la media vida que llevo. ¿Y sabes que mas? Estoy desempleada, lisa y llanamente desempleada, estudiando como posesa y siendo cortejada por nada mas ni nada menos que Draco "ex Malfoy" Black, quien si mal no recuerdo se encargo de hacerme miserable los 6 años de estudios en Hogwarts y denigrarme por ser hija de muggles- ya no solo habia desprecio en mi voz, si no que mis palabras salian a los gritos, desgarrando mi garganta como mil navajas; por que sabia, y lo veia en sus ojos mis ultimas palabras lo estaban hiriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dicen que la verdad no duele ni ofende; pero maldita sea, cada palabra era como un puñal envenenado clavandose uno a uno en mi piel, lacerando y desangrando cara herida. Y aunque sabia que debia estar sintiendome sumamente ofendido e hirviendo de rabia; puedo decir que madure, porque veo mas alla de aquellas acusaciones el dolor hondo que le cause, y toda la mierda que tuvo que pasar para ser quien es hoy en dia. Y la comprendo, maldita sea si la comprendo. Asi que espero, estoico, su ataque verbal, hasta que la saciedad la satisfaga, hasta que no quede mas mierda en su corazón.

Y entonces sucede, el silencio aplaca sus gritos, ya no caen lagrimas por su barbilla, ni hay dolor en sus ojos. Ya la tormenta paso, y su cara inexpresiva, su mascara de indiferencia ante su discurso me lo demuestra.

-Voy a decirte esto, una sola vez; y espero que se te grabe hasta la medula porque por los cojones de Merlín jamás me vas a oir repetirlo. - Su mirada limpia se clavo en mis ojos mientras mis palabras abandonaban mis labios, sin siseos, ni hostilidad; simplemente la cruda verdad.- Yo lamento muchisimo todo lo que te dije, hice o pense de ti durante los 6 años que estuvimos en Hogwarts. Lamento si te lastime, si te heri o si te sentiste menos por mis palabras. Era un idiota manejado como un titere por mi padre; obligado a mancharme las manos con algo que realmente jamás pense ni crei. Asi que eso, tomas mi arrepentimiento y seguimos con esto. O te regodeas en tu pena, sufrimiento y dolor para siempre y no vuelvo a meterme en tu camino jamás.

Que haya madurado, y crecido como hombre no es sinonimo de que sepa pedir disculpas, ni que sepa lo que es el arrepentimiento. Pero al diablo, realmente estoy arrepentido de todo aquello, y no es por su conmovedora historia si no porque sencillamente no era mas que un idiota mimado que no sabia nada del mundo mas alla de su nariz. Pero sabia, que ella necesitaba oir mis disculpas de mi propia voz; y porque no, incluso un documento firmado y certificado que estoy seguro podria hacerle por medio de Theo para redimirme de todo aquel mal que sé que le cause en nuestra adolescencia. Espero no tener que llegar a eso. Algo de orgullo aun me queda. Oh que diablos, esta mujer quiebra cualquier pizca de orgullo que pueda tener.

-Y para que veas que no miento, quiero que sepas que tienes el puesto de mi empresa; que lo tuviste desde el segundo en que pisaste mi oficina y que solo estaba jugando contigo cuando te dije que te llamarian el lunes... Pero eso lo hubieras sabido si hubieras ido al cafe; al cual por cierto no fuiste- creo, en mi fuero interno, que pedir perdon y luego reclamar algo no es lo mejor que un hombre arrepentido pueda hacer.- El lunes a las 8.30am te espero en mi oficina para enseñarte tu puesto. - Ella asintio simplemente, sin decir palabra- Y el viernes proximo iras conmigo a la Cena de Hogwarts como mi pareja, y no acepto un no como respuesta.- ¡Bien hecho Draco! ¡Eso se llama consideracion! Eres todo un galán, campeon.

-Acepto el puesto pero no ire a la Cena de Hogwarts- dijo al fin.

-No lo creo leona; iras a la cena comodamente tomada de mi brazo, sonreiras, te reiras y le demostraras al puto mundo magico que eres y seras siempre la leona de Gryffindor, la perfecta prefecta y que el abandono de tus amigos no te afecto en lo mas minimo.

-No Draco, no ire.- Se cruzo de brazos y sus ojos centellaban peligrosos. No debia tentar mi suerte. Asi que le di esta batalla por ganada suspirando pesadamente.

-Bien, pero que sepas que no descansare hasta verte entrando de mi brazo por las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor el proximo viernes.- se encogio de hombros despreocupadamente. Y aproveche la distraccion para cambiar de tema. -Te quedas a cenar. Pediremos lo que quieras. -

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasamos la noche del miercoles comiendo chatarra y viendo malas peliculas; hablando de todo y nada hasta que el perezoso sol nos desperto abrazados en el sillon. Intercambiamos algunos besos, dejando atras la charla de la noche anterior, y me tome un taxi para regresar a casa.

Cuando llegue corri al baño a darme una ducha para prepararme e ir a clases; y fue cuando recorde que deje mi ropa interior mojada en el baño de Draco. Un rubor cubrio mis mejillas, y me repatee mentalmente por haber sido tan vulgar e indecente; pero una sonrisa curvo mis labios recordando su disculpa, y la amena noche que compartimos. Quizás no fuera tan malo que dejaramos fluir esto.

Por los siguientes cuatro dias desplace a Draco de mi mente lo suficiente para enfocarme solo en los examenes de mis carreras; nos escribiamos mensajes de texto a diario, preguntando por nuestro dia, colandose algun "te extraño" y demas cursilerias de las que jamás pense que Draco fuera capaz de expresar.

El lunes 8.15am estaba plantada en la puerta de su despacho, vestida formalmente con un traje de dos piezas bordo y el cabello recogido. Luego de cinco minutos de espera aparecio, saludando a su secretaria y dirigiendome una mirada de pies a cabeza que me hizo sentir totalmente desnuda, provocandome de paso un sonrojo involuntario. Estupido huron pelinegro. Me hizo una seña con la cabeza indicandome que lo siguiera al ascensor. El tramo hacia él se me hizo, por alguna extraña razon como el camino hacia el matadero. Una vez dentro del ascensor, trague duro; y entonces se volteo hacia mi luego de pulsar el boton para bajar.

-Me siento halagado por el regalo que dejaste en mi baño. Lo tomare como una invitacion.- su nariz rozaba la mia, y su aliento mentolado embotaba mis sentidos. No reaccione, no estaba preparada para que me tomara de la cintura y acercara sus labios a los mios quebrando la minima distancia que habia entre nosotros. No pude reaccionar, hasta que sus dientes mordisquearon mi labio inferior, y me aferre a su traje como si mi vida dependiera de ello. No logre reaccionar hasta que escuche unos aplausos frente a nosotros.

Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood aplaudian en la puerta del ascensor; él con una mueca de arrogancia en sus labios y ella con sus ojos brillando de emocion. Y entonces cai. Luna. Mi amiga Luna estaba frente a mi, empuje a Draco ganandome una acerada mirada de insatisfaccion y me abalance a los menudos brazos de mi amiga.

-¿Como..? ¿Porque...? ¿Que haces aqui Luna?- logre pronunciar al fin mientras la abrazaba y ella palmeaba mi espalda. Me separe un poco de ella, manteniendo mis manos en sus hombros y la mire a los ojos. Era ella, con ese aura soñadora e inocente, sonriendome con calidez.

-Vine a acompañar a Theo y a alejar los enanillos tornasolados que le ocultan los papeles en la oficina- dijo con simpleza, mientras Theo carraspeaba incomodo y sonrojado por las ocurrencias de la rubia y Draco reia entre dientes a mi espalda. Mire a Theo interrogante, y él se encogio de hombros con bochorno. -Vendras el viernes a la cena ¿verdad? Ginny, Ron y Harry se moriran de la alegria cuando te vean. ¿Qué paso contigo? Estas como desaparecida en el mundo magico, dicen que te fuiste de un dia para el otro dejando una nota y no se ha sabido mas de ti en 5 años. -Luna vomitaba las palabras, atravesandose con las frases, creando un amasijo de preguntas y frases que mi cerebro no terminaba de comprender. Draco apreto mi hombro suavemente.

-Lovegood, acompañanos a Jane y a mi a su oficina y quedate con ella poniendola al dia de todo aquello. Theo, te veo en mi despacho en 5 minutos. -Theo y Luna asintieron coordinados, mientras Draco me tomaba de la cintura y me arrastraba por un pasillo hacia una puerta a la derecha. La abrio y me cedio el paso; era una oficina sencilla, un escritorio con una silla tras el mismo, una silla al frente, una estanteria y un archivador. Un ventanal daba vista al centro de Vancouver.

-Cualquier duda que tengas, marca el interno *015 y te comunicaras a mi oficina directamente. El horario de almuerzo lo manejas a gusto, y el horario de salida normalmente es a las 16hs pero por ser tu primer dia puedes irte a las 13hs. En el escritorio encontraras lo que debes hacer y una breve explicacion de como se realiza el mismo.- Beso mi coronilla, y se giro para despedirse de Luna con un asentimiento. Y desaparecio cerrando la puerta dejandonos a Luna y a mi solas en aquella oficina.

Luna avanzo y se sento en la silla frente al escritorio, mientras yo me sentaba tras el mismo. Su sonrisa me daba calma, cuando mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. Pero sus palabras fueron la grieta para que todo aquello que estaba en mi se desbordara.

-¿Qué sucedio?- pregunto simplemente. Suspire y comence a contarle todo lo que habia sucedido desde el dia que me marche; ella me escucho en silencio, frunciendo el ceño y suspirando a medida que avanzaba mi relato. Despues de un rato, simplemente se levanto y me abrazo, no pude evitar que las lagrimas volvieran a salir de mis ojos, y me deje arrullar por su voz, por sus palabras melodiosas, susurradas entre mi cabello que todo estaba bien, que ya todo habia pasado. Cuando nos separamos, me miro a los ojos.

-Seas quien seas hoy no impide que hayas sido quien fuiste. Y si quien eres hoy es Jane, lo respetare, pero mi padre siempre me ha dicho que hay que enfrentarse a lo que nos da miedo y no nos deja avanzar. Deberias asistir a la cena, demostrar que estas orgullosa de quien fuiste y de lo que viviste y que tambien lo estas de la mujer que eres hoy con el hombre que tienes de pareja. Enfrentar nuestros temores nos ayuda a cerrar capitulos inconclusos de nuestras vidas. - las palabras de Luna calaron hondo en mi; se despidio y salio, dejandome sola y meditando todo aquello que me dijo al final.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Theo reia a mandibula suelta mientras le contaba todo lo que habia sucedido con Jane luego de la entrevista, hasta llegar al punto muerto cuando la deje con su novia en la oficina que le correspondia.

-Bien casanova, no estoy seguro de a donde vas a ir a parar con todo esto; pero que sepas que mientras no la lastimes mas de lo que esta herida, tienes todo mi apoyo.- habia risa en su voz mientras me decia aquello. Y sonrei, Theo no era una persona que exhudara felicidad, pero desde que comenzo su noviazgo con la Lunatica, era harina de otro costal, risueño, alegre y optimista.

-Entonces que la fase 1: cortejoi; comience.- dije sonriendo con arrogancia.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-...-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno bueno! teniendo en cuenta que la historia tiene vida propia y sale lo que quiere, tenemos ya el reencuentro entre Luna y Jane; el proximo capi es la cena de Hogwarts... y les adelanto que el capi se llama "Venganza" haganse una idea (aunque como me han dicho, esta historia tiene la particularidad de que nunca es lo que se espera asi que probablemente nada sea lo que esperan jajaja) de lo que podria pasar.**

**¿Iran Jane y Draco juntos? ¿Luna les comunicara a los infames amigos que vio a Jane? **

**Y una cosa muy curiosa... Se me hizo raro lo siguiente, si a Hermione la dan como extraviada en el mundo magico no?... ¿porque McGonagall le envio la invitacion de la cena?... pues eso, mis queridas, lo descubriran en el proximo capi... pues hay cosas que no se han dicho, y la verdad tiene muchos matices... **

**Gracias eternas a todxs por sus reviews. ****Y quisiera pedirles, a lxs que dejan review sin cuenta y sin nombre (ejem Guest) que porfis dejen un mail en el review para que yo pueda responderles y agradecerles puntual y personalmente a cada una como hago con los reviews con cuenta. Es mi detalle para con ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer mis desvarios.**

**Gracias! **

**Maiastra.-**


	10. Chapter 10

X- Venganza

Mi primer dia de trabajo en la empresa de Draco fue simple, conoci a unos cuantos empleados, ordene el papeleo y segui las indicaciones de mi predecesora. Todo marchaba genial. Habia llamado a Draco un par de veces para solventar algunas dudas, que él con mucho gusto me explico, le comente tambien que habia dias que quizas debia ausentarme para poder cursar mis carreras, y no tuvo problemas con eso. Podria decir que el dia fue a pedir de boca, incluyendo mi encuentro con Luna.

Sali de mi oficina a las 15.45 debia dejar unos documentos en el correo, asi que tomando 15 minutos de ventaja sali de la empresa. Luego de enviar los documentos; pase por un restaurant de comida china y me lleve la cena pues tenia mucho que estudiar y poco tiempo para cocinarme o distraerme.

Camine a casa, cargando la pequeña bolsa con comida. Sentia que nada habia cambiado en los alrededores, cuando por dentro me sentia totalmente nueva. Como si mi cambio interior, no pudiera afectar mi modo de ver el mundo; pero si cambiar sustancialmente mi modo de aceptar las cosas. Ahora notaba los detalles. como si hubiera abierto mis ojos a un nuevo mundo. Todo era en escencia parecido, pero no igual. Nada era como fue, y como todo se transforma; las mutaciones por pequeñas que fueran eran para aquel que logra verlas con el alma en paz. Y asi me sentia; por primera vez en 5 años sentia que aquel peso posado sobre mis hombros por tanto dolor estaba poco a poco mermando.

Llegue a casa, y deje la bolsa de comida en la cocina, y subi a mi habitacion a cambiarme. Pero me detuve en el marco de la puerta; pues sobre mi cama, habia una gran caja rectangular y sobre la misma una caja cuadrada mas pequeña y sobre ella una muchisimo mas pequeña. Me acerque vacilante, y el viento acaricio los cabellos que estaban sueltos de mi recogido; fue cuando note la ventana de mi habitacion abierta, tensandome aun mas. Cuando mis rodillas tocaron el borde de la cama; note que las cajas estaban numeradas, la mas pequeña tenia un 3, la del medio un 2 y la mas grande asumi que quizas tuviera el numero 1.

Corri las dos cajas para abrir la caja grande; ahogue una exclamacion cuando frente a mi un precioso vestido de seda rojo; lo levante y lo extendi en la cama. Era hermoso, con dos cintas que cruzaban desde los bordes del escote hacia arriba para ser anudado en la nuca; con un corte recto, dandole un aire elegante. En el fondo de la caja habia una nota, con una caligrafia perfecta.

_"Confio en que en tu cuerpo se vea mucho mejor que en la vidriera. Confio, tambien; que aceptaras ser mi acompañante en la Cena del viernes._

_D.B._

_Pd: no acepto un no, como respuesta."_

Una risilla histerica abandono mis labios, mientras negaba con la cabeza y abria la caja numero 2. Alli, habia un par de stilletos negros opacos, si ningun tipo de detalle; pero que a juego con el vestido creaban un atuendo perfecto. Sin dilatar mas el tiempo, abri la caja mas pequeña.

Comodamente apoyados sobre una almohadilla de terciopelo, un collar con diminutas gemas de onix negro, brillantes, imponentes; y un dije de rubi facetado en el centro del mismo. A sus lados, dos pendientes ovalados, tambien de onix negro. Aquello debia costar una fortuna, aquel regalo no era solo una invitacion a la cena, era una herramienta de tentacion. Ofendida, con el universo, con Draco y conmigo misma, guarde nuevamente todo en sus cajas, y las patee bajo la cama; desplomandome sobre ella con cansancio. Aquello distaba mucho de "dejar fluir" las cosas. Aquello era chantaje. Pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que podia comprarme con esos regalos caros.

Me levante y me puse en marcha, debia adelantar trabajos universitarios, ya mañana le diria a mi jefecito lo que pensaba de sus regalos.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El martes entre tarde al trabajo, luego de presentarme en la universidad a entregar algunos trabajos. No vi a Draco en todo el dia, ni recibi mensaje alguno de su parte; pero un enorme ramo de rosas rojas descansaba sobre mi escritorio cuando entre en mi oficina. Lo aleje de mi, y lo coloque sobre el archivero. Pero durante toda mi jornada laboral, no pude evitar mirarlo embobada, pensando que quizás aquellos detalles absurdos comenzaban a gustarme. Pero cuando notaba el camino que tomaba mi mente, sacudia la cabeza y me metia de lleno en mis labores.

El miercoles llego, y me encontre con Theo en el ascensor, avisandome que Luna pasaria por mi a la hora del almuerzo para que vayamos a una cafeteria a charlar. Me despedi de él con una sonrisa y me encerre en mi oficina a trabajar. No habia un ramo de rosas sobre mi escritorio. Pero si habia una caja pequeña y una nota. El ramo de ayer ya no estaba sobre el archivero. Me sente en mi silla, y abri la nota; la caligrafia perfecta de Draco estaba impresa en tinta negra.

_"Podria ofenderme por tu falta de agradecimiento en cuanto a mis atenciones. Pero seria un idiota si lo hago, asi que simplemente seguire enviandote cosas hasta que aceptes acompañarme a la Cena._

_D.B"_

Hice un bollo con la nota y lo tire al fondo de un cajon; abriendo la caja frente a mi. Una caja de bombones, que trillado; pense. Cerre la caja y la deje en el mismo cajon que la nota, enfocandome solo en mi trabajo hasta que Luna llegara. No vi a Draco en todo ese dia tampoco.

Ni en el siguiente, ni en el siguiente. Pero todos los dias, sobre mi escritorio; un regalo y una nota aguardaban mi llegada. Comenzaba a ponerme histerica, no solo por sus palabras en las notas, ni por las amenazas veladas, si no porque poco a poco los regalos comenzaban a gustarme, el miercoles fue un hermoso libro, una primera edicion de Cumbres Borrascosas de Emily Bronte; el segundo un manuscrito firmado por Jane Austen de una novela inedita. Realmente estaba complacida, aquellos regalos que por demas caros, eran joyas de la literatura Inglesa.

Mas el viernes, subi al ascensor cargando toda la pila de regalos, desde el atuendo al manuscrito; directamente hacia la oficina de Draco. No espere que su secretaria me anunciara, entre dando un portazo y largandole todo el bulto sobre el escritorio.

-Me siento halagada por tus obsequios; pero no ire a la Cena asi que por lo mismo aqui te los dejo.- No le di tiempo a reaccionar, porque apenas termine de hablar volvi a cerrar su puerta de un portazo, ganandome una mirada de reproche de su secretaria. Al diablo Draco y todas sus atenciones; su chantaje y extorcion.

Cuando llegue a mi oficina, Luna me esperaba sentada frente a mi escritorio, sonriendo nerviosa. La salude y le pregunte que sucedia; pero ella simplemente sonrio aun mas y señalo con su dedo a la ventana de mi despacho.

Alli, colgando de dos torres altisimas; un pasacalles rezaba:

_**Creo haber sido claro cuando te dije que no aceptaria un "NO" como respuesta. Atente a las consecuencias. Cobarde. D.B.**_

Sentia el fuego correr por mis venas de pura rabia y frustración. Aquel bastardo idiota me estaba llamando cobarde. No iba a dejar que aquel prospecto de hombre, mitad serpiente mitad tintura negra ose llamarme cobarde a mi.

-Grrrr... lo matare...- y sali hecha un vendabal rumbo a su oficina por segunda vez en el dia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vaya amigo, creo yo que te pasaste- rio Theo a mi lado observando el cartelon que colgaba enfrente.

-No lo creo amigo, pero ponte comodo, en menos de 3...2...1.- y la puerta estallo del golpe que Jane le dio al abrir interrumpiendome en plena cuenta regresiva; sonrei y observe como Theo ahogaba una risa.- Jane, querida, ¿Qué te trae a mi despacho por segunda vez en el dia?-

-Callate maldito estupido y arrogante. No soy una cobarde, y para que veas que no lo soy. A las 19 pasa por mi.- giro en redondo tomando el pomo de la puerta estrellada y sin siquiera notar a Theo a mi lado bramo antes de cerrar- Idiota.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, y estallaron en una desincronizada ola, que duro aproximadamente una hora. Hora para la cual se hallaban tirados en el suelo revolcandose como idiotas tentados a morir por la situacion ocurrida; hasta que un carraspeo los saco de su extasiada alegria. Elevaron sus miradas y se toparon con la seria mirada de Luna. Theo fue el primero en reaccionar levantandose como un resorte y espoleandose la ropa para desarrugar su traje, mientras que Draco solo se sento sonriendo como idiota.

-Hay algo que deben saber- dijo Luna con aquella melodiosa voz que solia embrujar a cualquiera pero con una seriedad anormal en ella.

-Habla- la insto Draco con un poco de brusquedad, borrando su sonrisa de los labios.

-Ayer fue Ginevra Potter a San Mungo para su chequeo prenatal mensual. La salude como normalmente hago cuando la veo, y le pregunte si iria a la Cena de Hogwarts, me dijo que dependia de lo que el medimago le diga, ya saben tiene un embarazo de riesgo por haber quedado encinta durante la cuarentena de su otro pequeño.- La verdad es que la vida de la ex comadrejita ahora señora cara rajada me importaba poco y nada, pero algo en el tono que estaba empleando Luna me obligo a prestarle total atencion- pero mientras esperaba su consulta, sucedio algo extraño, pues llego Harry casi corriendo diciendole que debia hablar con ella de inmediato y la llevo tras unas cortinas divisorias; yo segui con mis labores pero pude oir claramente como Harry le decia a Ginny que McGonagall habia enviado una invitacion a la cena para Jane, aunque ella no sabe que Hermione es Jane; en fin, lo que mas me asombro fue que tanto Harry como Ginny parecian sumamente indignados por la invitacion que mando McGonagall como si no quisieran que Hermione asistiera a la Cena.- No podia creer aquello, era un plan demasiado maquiavelico para haber sido idea de Potter.

-Eso es malo- dijo Theodore con seriedad. Su comentario no me estaba aportando nada, pero no podia decirselo.

-Lo se, pero no cambia nada. Ya la oiste a la leona, a las 19 paso por ella, y de mi brazo va pasearse bajo la nariz de todos aquellos pobres diablos.- sentencie, levantandome del suelo. Me acerque a mi puerta y cuando abri llame a mi secretaria.-Por favor, baja aquellas tres cajas y entregaselas a Jane Granger del departamento de . Gracias.- Entro tomo las cajas y desaparecio en un parpadeo. Me gire hacia la pareja que me miraban dentro de mi oficina. -Si me disculpan tengo que ultimar algunos detalles, los veo esta noche. -Y abandone mi oficina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No podia creerlo, aquel estupido huron teñido me llamo cobarde. ¡A mi!. Estaba indignadisima, no podia creer que fuese capaz de jugar tan sucio. Pero debia admitir, muy a regañadientes que aquello no era del todo mentira; pero no habia necesidad para humillarme de aquel modo, yo sabia que era una cobarde; pero tampoco le daba derecho a él para andar proclamandolo como una victoria. Estupido, estupido, estupido e irresistible.

La secretaria de Draco me entrego las cajas con el atuendo. Me fui temprano, sin siquiera avisar que me iba, estaba de tan mal humor que necesitaba salir de alli lo mas rapido posible antes de que destruyera toda la oficina.

El camino a casa se me hizo eterno, aburrido, monotono; como si todo aquel cambio de vision se hubiera, de repente anulado magicamente. Cuando llegue, deje las cajas en la cama y me prepare un baño el cual con suerte me sacaria algo del mal humor.

Lamentablemente mi humor no mermaba, pero comprendia que no estaba del todo enojada con él; si no mas bien conmigo misma. Yo soy la cobarde, yo soy la que se oculta. Pero es que nadie lo entenderia, no me oculto por miedo, si no por la verguenza; porque yo puse mi vida en riesgo por ellos, yo sacrifique todo por ellos, confie ciegamente en ellos, y ellos me olvidaron como algo insignificante.

Me vesti con parcimonia, dilatando el inminente momento; me recogi el cabello, sin dejar mechones sueltos, con la ayuda de unas orquillas oscuras. Me coloque los pendientes, y la gargantilla, sintiendome totalmente ajena a mi misma; aquella mujer refinada que me devolvia la mirada con los ojos cansados no era yo, era una ilusion, una mentira, una muñeca enmendada con hilos de oro y seda; pero rota al fin. Suspire, tome mi varita que yacia olvidada en un rincon de la casa, y la meti dentro del pequeño sobre negro que usaria como cartera.

Baje lentamente, tanteando los escalones con aquellos delicados tacos, sentia el panico a la caida segura; mis tobillos no aguantarian aquella tortura estetica. Suspire nuevamente con desagrado, tal vez deberia volver a arriba y ponerme unos zapatos mas acordes a mi; pero entonces tres toques en la puerta me frenaron. Mire el reloj de la sala, 18.45hs. Estupido hurón pelinegro elegantemente puntual. Baje afianzando mi agarre en la barandilla de la escalera, y sin siquiera preguntar le abri la puerta dandole acceso.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arrebatadoramente hermosa. Sencillamente eso. Jane Granger era la mujer mas hermosa del universo, vestida o en ropa interior, las prendas solo la hacian potenciar su belleza salvaje y natural. Su cabello recogido totalmente, daba a su cuello una imagen elegante y apetecible; su busto, enmarcado por las cintas que sostenia el vestido, llamaba incitante a una caricia de seduccion. Su cintura pequeña y enfundada en la roja prenda, era una invitacion a ser acariciada. Estaba preciosa, hermosa, brillante, magnifica; estaba todo, y yo estaba todo tambien. Su sola imagen, tan sensual y apetecible habia logrado encenderme al punto maximo en solo dos segundos de exploracion. Asombroso.

Pero entonces, observe su rostro, y el enfado seguia pintado alli, camuflado en un leve maquillaje; sus cejas fruncidas, sus labios apretados en una fina linea carmin, pero sus ojos, sus ojos lucian vencidos. Y me pregunte si esto no seria un error, si no estaria forzandola a algo para lo que aun no este lista.

-Quitate la ropa- suspire al fin. El desconcierto en sus ojos me hizo notar mi error; desajustando mi corbata, me sente en su sillon- No iremos Jane, no estas lista.- La oi suspirar, y un amago de sonrisa curvo sus labios. Temblorosa asintio y se perdio rumbo al piso superior. Me quite la corbata totalmente, sacandome la tunica y desabrochando los primeros 3 botones de mi camisa. No me hacia mucha gracia ir a aquella cena despues de todo, pero lo que nos conto Luna hoy, sentia la necesidad de ir y averiguar aquello.

Jane bajo mientras mi mente rondaba aquellos paramos de dudas y preguntas; enfundada en una bata rosa estampada con flores y corazones, y unas pantuflas con conejitos. Parecia sumamente aliviada de sacarse la cena de encima; y yo comenzaba a ponerme nervioso. No me equivoque cuando pense que cualquier cosa que vistiera solo potenciaria su belleza. Sin poder evitarlo, me levante del sillon y me avalance sobre ella, capturando su boca con la mia, mordiendo y lamiendo sus labios; acariciando con mis manos el contorno de su cintura. Ella gemia en mi boca, incendiando mi entrepierna a temperaturas imposibles. Nuestras lenguas danzaban, furiosas por un control que ninguno queria ceder, sus manos se enredaron en mi nuca. No podia detenerme, no queria hacerlo, pero tampoco queria forzarla. No mas.

Me separe lentamente de sus labios, y apoye mi frente en la suya, mientras nuestras respiraciones trataban de volver a un ritmo normal.

-Detenme- susurre apenas. Y ella se alejo un paso, sus labios llenos rojos por aquel beso desaforado, su bata entreabierta mostrando el escote y el bajo de un camison blanco.- Por Merlin, Jane, detenme- le susurre volviendo a tomar posesion de su boca; ella no se nego, ni me rechazo; simplemente se elevo sobre sus pantuflas ridiculas y me beso con la misma pasion.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**HOLAAAAAA! Sorpresa sorpresaa!**

**Si, ya se que dije que en este capitulo irian a la cena de hogwarts y blabla,. pero como ven, esto salio solo y me parece aun mejor. Porque me da el pie perfecto para que en el proximo capi ("Lazos rotos") Nos enteremos de que es lo que realmente sucede en el mundo magico respecto al extravio de Hermione :)**

**Y aparte porque necesitaba agregarle algo de fuego a esta historia, y para aclarar, La "venganza" fue por parte de Draco, con todos esos regalos y el cartel, no para enojarla, si no mas bien para picarla por rechazar aquella cita para desayunar (uno de los primeros caps) y por negarse a asistir a la cena con él. Al fin y al cabo no van muajaja porque tienen planes mas interesantes que llevar a cabo y que probablemente (ya no estoy segura de nada con esta historia jajaja) haya lemmon en el proximo capi, peeeero no se, no prometo nada.**

**Gracias a todxs por sus reviews.**

**Maiastra.- **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Advertencia: Leer bajo su responsabilidad, situaciones extremadamente adultas, un no-lemon... y basura cerebral mezclada con experiencias bochornosas.**_

XI- Lazos rotos

La noche estaba en su punto maximo, la luna testigo muda de la danza de las estrellas en su titileo constante, iluminaba una pequeña casa de dos plantas; donde en la sala una bata rosa, estampada infantilmente descansaba en el suelo, junto a una corbata; en el primer escalon una camisa y un par de pantuflas dormian placidamente, por la mitad de la escalera, un par de zapatos italianos de fino cuero se cubrian con un camison blanco. Y al final, sobre la barandilla de madera brunida, un par de pantalones oscuros, pulcramente planchados en otra vida, custodiaban una diminuta prenda verde esmeralda. Aquello era dignamente lo que uno puede llamar "tormenta de pasion" o "personas sexualmente apuradas". Toda aquella escena era solo un prefacio para lo que en la alcoba mas grande de la pequeña casita sucedia.

Sobre aquella cama, sin palabras ni pensamientos; dos cuerpos se elevaban hacia la cumbre del extasis, arañando y aferrandose al cielo que estallaba tras sus ojos. Apretaban, mordian, acariciaban y succionaban cualquier trozo de piel que se les presentara enfrente, mientras en una danza hipnotica unas caderas blancas como la leche se clavaban entre un par de piernas tiernamente bronceadas. No habia aire suficiente, ni mas cercania que abarcar. Estaban fundidos, soldados uno en el cuerpo del otro; y con sus manos y bocas marcaban la piel del otro con ferviente necesidad, pues aunque la distancia entre ellos no existia, sentian que aquellas pieles asfixiaban el calor que pugnaba por salir y hacer estallar todo.

Los gemidos y gruñidos, eran musica celestial; un cantico mistico hijo de la pasion de dos seres que no pensaban, no razonaban y si nos fijamos bien hasta puede que ni siquieran respiraran. Los corazones bombeaban enloquecidos, como aquel miembro que palpitaba y era abrazado constrictoramente por las blandas paredes de ella.

Abrieron sus ojos, cegados ambos por el placer; con las pupilas dilatadas y una nebulosa eclipsando todo aquello que no fuera el otro. Hierro fundido, chocolate derretido. El calor era abrazador, evidencia de eso eran los monticulos de sabanas y frazadas desperdigadas en el suelo al rededor de aquel templo de pasion que algunos ilusos llaman cama.

Habia palabras atascadas en sus gargantas, frases hechas, producidas especialmente para esas ocaciones; comentarios trillados que realmente a nadie le interesaba oir en ese preciso momento como la obviedad de "sos muy estrecha"; "sos tan hermosa", "yo te aviso" y demas basura que a muchos se les ocurre decir en aquel instante donde lo unico que una mujer quiere escuchar es el divino pitido en los oidos y sentir los dedos de los pies enrularse de puro extasis. Pero no, hay una verborragia masculina que jamas puede faltar; y para Jane aquello no iba a ser diferente.

-Estoy... estoy a punto- Y ella desconecto un instante el placer para meditar sobre aquellas palabras; el porqué se detenian a decir aquello en lugar de terminar y punto. Dicen que nosotras las mujeres podemos fingir los orgasmos. ¡Pues claro! Si ustedes los hombres se frenan justito ahi para avisarnos de algo que estamos esperando. ¡Estupidos!

Y entonces sucedio, con una ultima estocada; llegando casi hacia su matriz, la escencia mas pura y masculina del universo se derramo dentro de ella como un géiser. Como si su fuerza vital hubiera escapado de su cuerpo por medio de su semen, Draco se desplomo sobre el tierno cuerpo de ella.

Los pulmones esforzandose al maximo para reunir el aire suficiente para que ambos cuerpos siguieran con vida; luchaban codos imaginarios con codos imaginarios con ambos corazones que no lograban recuperar un ritmo estable. El cabello negro de él, cosquilleba en la nariz de ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cruzando el basto oceano, y en alguna parte de Escocia que ningun Muggle podria hallar. Un castillo refulgia de vida y alegria. Bandejas con copas llenas de liquidos ambarinos flotaban entre los invitados aglomerados en el Gran Comedor, algunas parejas demostraban sus nulas capacidades de baile, grupos aqui y alla charlaban amenamente, disfruntando la noche y conmemorando el quinto aniversario de una victoria.

Pero no todos estaban felices, o por lo menos de buen humor; cerca de las grandes puertas del salon, una mujer embarazada, un hombre con lentes, un colorado y una rubia de escasa vestimenta, discutian acaloradamente con una dama mayor. El reproche, el desden y la rabia se notaban en los ademanes nerviosos de los hombres del grupo, mientras las dos damitas miraban a la señora con el ceño fruncido y gesto de molestia en sus labios.

-Señor Potter, le voy a pedir que se retire si no es capaz de comportarse como la situacion lo requiere- Dijo aquella mujer mayor, Minerva McGonagall, quien en sus largos años de educadora, habia soportado los desplantes de alumnos, padres y profesores con una postura estoica y digna, pero que llegados a este punto, estaba podrida de todas aquellas cuestiones. Y ciertamente, no soportaria los encaprichados reclamos de un jovencito como lo era Potter, ni su sequito de seguidores. Bastante malo era que la fama se le hubiera subido a la cabeza al niño que vivio, vivio y aparentemente por lo que veia seguiria viviendo.

-¿Comportarme? Usted deberia aprender a comportarse ¿Que no sabe quien soy? ¿Quien es él?- dijo señalando al pelirojo, su fiel amigo, cuñado, hermano, gemelo, confidente, compañero de guerra y miembro selecto del duo de oro; Ron Weasley.

-Sé exactamente quienes son, jovenes; olvidan que los conozco desde que no eran mas que niñitos. Pero pareciera que ustedes han olvidado quien soy, y el respeto que me deben- mastico las palabras McGonagall antes de decirlas.

-¿El respeto que le debemos? - estallo entonces la mujer embarazada, una peliroja, no muy alta y menuda, mujer de Harry Potter y hermana de Ronald Weasley; Ginevra Weasley de Potter- ¿Y que hay del respeto que USTED nos debe como heroes de guerra? ¿Como miembros de la Orden? ¿Como salvadores del mundo magico?- Cada pregunta era escupida con desprecio, con rabia y furia que opacaban el rojo de su cabello.

-¡Eso!- agito su puño la otra mujer del grupo, la rubia de escasa ropa que se colgaba del brazo de Ron; antes conocida como Lav-Lav; ahora era la digna y refinada señora de Won-Won; perdon, de Weasley.

-Dejenme decirles, señores y señoras; que ustedes solos no lucharon en la guerra, ustedes solos no vencieron; si es verdad que el señor Potter mato a Voldemort; no hubiera podido hacerlo solo, y por eso Hermione Jane Granger es tambien una heroina de Guerra, le pese a quien le pese, ella era el cerebro evidentemente del Trio de Oro. Y si le envie una invitacion, fue porque ella, al igual que ustedes puso en juego su vida por el mundo magico, por la causa y fue a decir verdad la mejor alumna que esta institucion ha tenido en los ultimos 10 años. -Suspiro, y antes de retirarse a seguir con la celebracion los miro a cada uno con gesto severo- les aconsejo, jovenes; que si la señorita Granger decide aparecer, la incordien lo menos posible.- y se alejo de alli con la cabeza en alto y una dignidad nacida de su proteccion para quien fue su mejor alumna y digna miembro de su casa.

Tras una cortina, una joven de pies descalzos era testigo de aquella charla, sus grandes ojos celestes luchaban por escapar de sus cuencas a causa del asombro. Pero como si el destino fuera una granada, lo siguiente que escucho estallo en su rostro.

-Ahora resulta que nosotros somos los malos, los indignos; aquella vieja loca se olvida que su _protegida -_ Ginevra resalto aquellas palabras con la voz aflautada y un gesto despectivo- no es mas que una zorra que como no logro encamarse con ninguno de ustedes huyo del mundo magico como una cobarde alegando que queria buscar a sus padres. Ya, ¿Nosotros somos los malos? Comprendo que Ron haya caido, porque se gustaban, porque creia que la amaba, pero ir y ¿Querer seducir a Harry?. No señor, aquella ratita de biblioteca no era mas que una mosquita muerta, que quiso aprovechar la fama de ustedes y encamarlos para quien sabe que plan retorcido.

Los dos hombres asintieron a las palabras de la pelirroja, con una conviccion extrañamente real; pero la otra mujer del grupo, solo miraba alternativamente la gente de los alrededores, como queriendo encontrar una salida. Pues en el fondo de su hueca cabeza, la verdad de lo que habia sucedido 5 años atras pugnaba y peleaba por salir a la luz. Rio nerviosa, y tomo una copa de una bandeja que pasaba por alli, el whisky de fuego quemo su garganta cuando de fondo blanco se tomo hasta la ultima gota. Atontando asi, aquella vocesita que normalmente estaba muerta, aquella pequeña voz que le decia que cuando la verdad se descubriera su vida seria un infierno.

Luna observo todo aquello, tomando nota mental para luego hablarlo con su novio; pues las palabras de Ginny, cargadas de tanto odio y rabia, no podian ser ciertas, no podia creer que su amiga Hermione fuera capaz de tal acto de bajeza. Y como no lo creia, pondria todo su empeño para descubrir la verdad. Se alejo de alli, despacio, sin ser notada su presencia, y se coloco detras de su novio, que hablaba amenamente con Blaise Zabini.

Se abrazo a su cintura, sobresaltandolo; y ganandose unas risitas por parte del moreno acompañante de su novio.

-Lunatica que gusto verte- Rio Blaise tomandola de las manos y alejandola de Theo.

-Hola Blaise Zabini- dijo ella tratando de sonreir, pero en su lugar una mueca a medio camino de una sonrisa y una cara de espanto se formo en sus labios. Theo noto aquello, y se acerco a ella para tomarla de los hombros.

-¿Qué sucede Luna?- pregunto suavemente. Los grandes y celestes ojos de Luna se clavaron en los azules de él, alli un mar de preguntas y miedo nublaban su vision.

-Acabo de escuchar una discusion terrible- dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. Theo acaricio su cabello y la insto a continuar; sin dilatar mas el momento, Luna se desembarazo de toda aquella charla que habia sido testigo, agregando de vez en cuando que alrededor de Lavender Brown de Weasley, unos duendes de la culpa rondaban.

Theodore, escucho en silencio lo que Luna habia presenciado, obviando sus divagaciones; mientras Zabini tambien oia porque habia sido olvidado por la pareja.

-Tenemos que decirle a Hermione- dijo Luna cuando finalizo, Zabini asintio, pero Theo la miro preocupado.

-Luna, no creo que sea una buena idea. Imagina que aquello fuera verdad, si Draco se entera la despellegaria viva. E imagino que tu no quieres eso, ¿No?- pregunto dulcemente, Luna asintio con comprension, mientras Blaise enarcaba una ceja. De repente no solo se habian olvidado de él, si no que ademas se enteraba que aparentemente la sangresucia, rata de biblioteca y supuestamente zorra Hermione Granger tenia algo con el magnifico y sangre pura, etilista y rico Draco MAlfoy. Aquello era oro solido.

-Pero, Theo, tenemos que averiguar que sucedio. Cuando Hermione me conto sobre el dia que abandono el mundo magico, en ningun momento me dijo que se habia tratado de acostar con Harry despues de acostarse con Ron. -Theo enrojecio pensando que o su novia era demaciado inocente o su amiga sabia esconder muy bien las verdades. Fijo su mirada en los oscuros ojos de Blaise y suspiro.

-Hermano, tu puedes conseguir algo de Veritaserum, ¿Verdad?- le pregunto Theo a Blaise, quien sonrio con suficiencia y saco de un bolsillo de su tunica un pequeño frasquito. Theo nego, su amigo no cambiaria jamás y miro a Luna.- Luna, ¿Podrias ir por Draco y Jane?- Luna asintio y salio del gran comedor.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto divertido el moreno, ganandose un bufido de resignacion por parte de Nott.

-Haremos de esta celebracion algo... memorable- anuncio al fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La casa de Malfoy estaba vacia, habia revisado cada habitacion y estancia; pero no habia rastros de él o de Hermione. Rebusque bajo su cama, en su armario y hasta en el baño; ni bajo sus almohadas estaba, alli solo habia un conjunto de ropa interior. Yo sabia que Draco era raro, no raro nivel Zabini, pero raro al fin; lo que jamás hubiera pensado es que seria uno de esos raros raritos que usan ropa interior de mujer, como solia usar papá para los aniversarios de la muerte de mi mamá. Pero que se le va a hacer, cada loco con su tema. Agotando los posibles escondites, me desapareci rumbo a la casa de Hermione.

Desde la verja, la casa se veia en silencio; pero todas las luces estaban encendidas, asi que avance por el pequeño camino hacia el portico. Toque dos veces la puerta, pero nadie respondio y tampoco oia voces, asi que con mi varita abri la puerta.

Las luces estaban encendidas, y habia ropa tirada en el suelo y la escalera. Tome una gran bocanada de aire, y a paso lento subi la escalera; pensando que la ropa tirada tenia sentido, pues habia Ninfas de Pasion correteando por la escalera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las bandejas con copas comenzaron a rondar con mayor frecuencia, rellenando cada copa magicamente una vez que se vaciaba. Theo deambulaba por el salon, saludando y asintiendo a los conocidos, mientras en su mano sostenia una copa con agua. Pocos segundos despues entro Zabini, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pareciendo mas un lobo mostrando sus fauces que una sonrisa verdadera; las personas al ver aquella sonrisa macabra se corrian de sus lugares para darle sitio a medida que avanzaba hacia Theo.

-Ya esta hecho- dijo cuando estuvo al lado de su amigo.

-Cuando llegue Luna con ellos, haremos la fase 2- dijo Theo con seriedad, dando un sorbo a su agua.

-Si, la fase 2: "preguntas incomodas".- asintio complacido el moreno.

-Exacto. Tu entretienes a la Señora Potter, y yo me encargo del duo dinamico- Theo rogaba porque aquello funcionara, porque de lo contrario estaria muy jodido. Y entonces, reparo en un detalle muy importante; las copas con whisky de fuego tenian Veritaserum, pero la mujer de Potter esta embarazada y de un embarazo de riesgo... Miro su copa de agua, y miro entre la multitud para verla a ella llevarse una copa con agua a los labios. -Blaise...-

-¿Si hermano?- pregunto riendo y fingiendo inocencia el moreno.

-Ovidalo. Pero que te mato te mato, y sabes que digo la verdad.- sentencio resignado Theo.

.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si hay momentos bochornosos en la vida, aquel era el que hasta el momento se llevaria el premio. Si bien en algun momento de su vida alguien lo habia pescado con media mano adentro de la nariz buscando aquellas perlas saladas que se atoran a los pelos y te producen lagrimas al querer arrancarlas. O esa estupida anecdota que tu madre solia repetir hasta el cansancio sobre lo gaseoso que eras de bebé. O incluso aquel traumante episodio en tus frescas 12 primaveras cuando descubria el placer que podia darte tu propia mano y tu madre entraba a tu habitacion levitando tras ella el cuadro de uno de tus antepasados con quien de hecho venia conversando. Todos aquellos momentos bochornosos, eran nada comparado con el momento exacto en el que Lunatica entro en la habitacion mientras Jane me colocaba yodo en uno de los arañazos profundos que me dejo en una nalga.

Porque el punto que me viera en una posision tan vulnerable, gimiendo del dolor por aquella cosa que ardia; no era tan malo, lo malo fue la risa que escapo de sus labios y la risa que le contagio a Jane. Y terminaron las dos despatarradas en la cama riendose como posesas hasta las lagrimas mientras yo le rogaba a Voldemort que volviera del infierno y me llevara con él.

Pero aquello no sucedio, y Luna nos pidio que nos vistieramos para ir a la Cena pues un evento importante seria y blablabla. Deje de escucharla cuando comento algo sobre hadas, duendes y pelusitas de luz que planeaban calamidades. Las dos abandonaron la habitacion despues de que Luna fuera amablemente por mi olvidada ropa. Pero cometio un error, porque cuando me entrego los pantalones, dentro estaban las bragas verdes que tenia puestas hacia unas horas Jane; mas lo perturbador fue su sonrisa, de esas sonrisas que significan que saben algo que tu no y que se sienten complacidos con ayudar.

Cuando baje, Luna ultimaba detalles en el atuendo de Jane. Al verla, tan hermosa enfundada en aquel vestido senti mi entrepierna hincharse de expectacion. Pero ya habria tiempo para un segundo encuentro, primero mi nalga derecha debia cicatrizar. Salimos al portico y Lunatica nos tomo de las muñecas y nos desaparecio, dejandonos en las puertas de Hogwarts.

-Crei que no se podia aparecer en los terrenos del castillo- dijo Jane con aquel tono insufrible de "aquello no es lo que dicen los libros"; recordandome a la vieja Hermione.

-Y no se puede, pero por ser una noche especial esta permitido.- respondio Luna con simpleza conduciendonos al interior del castillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, y Theo vio a Luna entrar; puso su parte del plan en marcha, mientras asentia a Blaise para que hiciera lo suyo.

Se acercaron al grupo Potter-Weasley, como quien no quiere la cosa y entablaron una pequeña charla midiendo que tan bebidos y confesores estaban. Evidentemente estaban bastante bebidos, pues no notaron a Jane ni a Draco, aunque a este ultimo pocos lo reconocian por su cabellera oscura.

-Y dime Harry- dijo Theo con una familiaridad casi falsa en su voz, casi- que sucedio con Hermione- completo cuando vio que la castaña estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oir la respuesta. Potter parpadeo, bizqueando un poco por el alcohol que nublaba su vista.

-Puesh, io ershtababa miando en ell baniio, y... y - parecio meditar o buscar en su atontada cabeza lo siguiente- ella ntro con... con una bata violeta, shi una bata violeta y luego... luego sin darme tiemmmpo a corrshtar el chrorro se la quiitou.- se paso una mano nerviosa por el cabello y luego miro en todas direcciones buscando la ubicacion de su mujer que estaba conversando con Longbottom y Blaise- y luego enntro Jiny, digo Gginny y Miuone she fue corri... corriendo- Gire mi rostro para ver a Jane con la confusion pintada en su rostro y Draco echando humo por las orejas. Le entregue mi copa de agua a Jane, necesitabamos que ella tambien cayera bajo los efectos para la ultima parte del plan.

-Esso fffuuuee luue luego de de nuestro encuentro- comenzo Weasley con la nariz a tono con su cabello- recuerdo que she vishtio con una bata violeta y dijjo que iria a darshe una ducha. si una ducha.- parecia algo desconcertado por un momento y miro a su amigo a su lado con cara de comprension- al otro dia sha no eshtaba, y habia dejado una nota diciendo que she iba a bushcar a shus padresh. Luego Shiiiny me conto que la habia vishto en el bañio con Jarry tratando de shedushirlo. Maldita puta shrastrera. hip- un pequeño ataque de hipo invadio a Ronald, el rostro de Jane estaba tan rojo como su vestido y no paraba de boquear como pez fuera del agua, mientras Draco trataba aparentemente con todas sus fuerzas no lanzarle un Avada a la comadreja. La unica que parecia levemente decaida y asumo no a causa del alcohol era Lavender. Curioso.

Abri mi boca para preguntarle algo pero entonces Luna tomo del brazo a Jane y la coloco frente a los ojos de sus dos ex amigos. Los insultos por parte de ambos hombres no se hicieron esperar, pero Luna los silencio con un movimiento de su varita. Y entonces fijo sus ojitos brillantes en los abnegados en lagrimas de Jane.

-Dime Jane- comenzo Luna, señalando la copa de agua que yo le habia dado a Jane; instandola a que beba un trago. Asi lo hizo la castaña, y luego prosiguio- Cuando te fuiste de la madriguera, ¿Qué dia era?- Jane lo medito un instante, el suficiente para que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-Lunes- dijo con simpleza. Los dos silenciados muchachos comenzaron a protestar, y Luna les retiro el hechizo silenciador.

-¡Mentirosha!- gritaron los dos a la vez, ganandose miradas confusas del resto de los invitados.- Te fuishte un martesh el mishmo dia que iego Lav-Lav- respondio Ronald.

-No idiota, ella llego el lunes poco antes de que me fuera, ¿Verdad Lavender?- le pregunto la castaña a la mujer de Weasley. Quien comenzo a morderse los labios para evitar que la verdad escapara de sus labios.

-si- dijo bajito cuando no pudo evitar que las palabras huyeran de su boca.

Entonces Luna me miro, y miro luego a los dos heroes del mundo magico; para fijar finalmente su mirada en Lavender.

-Lavender...- la ternura y suavidad en la voz de Luna tenia un tinte peligroso- ¿Por esas casualidades de la vida...usaste pocion multijugos para convertirte en Hermione y dejarla mal parada con sus amigos?- Fue un golpe limpio, como una estocada directo al corazón. Weasley y Potter sufrieron una especie de paralisis facial que los dejo con una mueca de horror inimaginable.

-Si- dijo bajito pero entonces, la mujer de Potter empujo a Luna y a Jane para acercarse peligrosamente a Lavender, quien retrocedio dos pasos para no chocar con la panza de Ginevra.

-Tu maldita zorra trataste de seducir a mi marido, haciendote pasar por mi mejor amiga. Me das asco.- grito apuntando con su dedo la nariz de la rubia. Blaise reia a mandibula batiente a mi izquierda, mientras Luna abrazaba a Jane que habia comenzado a llorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora todo cobraba sentido, ahora podia comprender todo lo que habia sucedido. Porque no me habian buscado, porque no se habian preocupado por mi; gracias a Lavender era una zorra, una puta, una rastrera como Ronald me llamo.

Luna me abrazo fuertemente cuando Ginny enfrento a Lavender, y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. Aquellos dos idiotas que se decian mis amigos habian caido en la trampa de la rubia, y habian roto la relacion que por años nos habia unido a los 3. Sentia mi corazón abrirse alli, donde la herida que durante 5 años habia tratado de cerrar; no podia soportar mas de aquello.

Me solte de Luna, y sali del gran comedor corriendo, no podia ver nada a mi paso, asi que sin querer tropece con algunos invitados, disculpandome a la carrera hasta que sali del castillo y el frio aire escoces me golpeo en la cara.

Me sente en los escalones, encogiendome cuanto podia, tratando de esconderme dentro de mi misma, el dolor y el nudo en mi garganta me impedian respirar; sentia el aire demasiado denso para respirarlo. Una manta se poso en mis hombros desnudos, menta y cafe inundaron mis fosas nasales.

-Vamos, no tenemos nada que hacer aqui- la voz de Draco me llego a mis espaldas, y oculte mi rostro entre mis piernas aun mas. Senti que suspiraba y se sentaba a mi lado, trate de alejar mi cuerpo del suyo cuando me atrajo hacia él, pero me lo impidio. Abrazandome por los hombros y acariciando mi cabello.- Deja de llorar. No les des ese poder- susurro en mi oido.

-¿No lo entiendes verdad?- le pregunte entre hipidos.- Di mi vida por ellos, mas de una vez, los apoye y los ayude cuando nadie mas lo hizo... y cayeron como dos idiotas en la trampa de Lavender. Pase 5 años de mi vida sola pensando que nada de lo que habiamos vivido fue importante para ellos, y era verdad. Olvidaron todo.- Tome aire, luchando contra las lágrimas- Aqui se corta el lazo Draco, aqui termina finalmente mi amistad con ellos. Llevame a casa por favor.- él asintio, besando mi coronilla; senti el tiron de la aparicion y cerre mis ojos con fuerza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Buenas! Bien este capitulo fue lo que se dice un tiro al aire. Voy a confesar (estoy confesando mucho ultimamente e.e) que esto para variar, no iba a ser asi. Peeeero, salio y quede conforme. Porque de algun lado tenia que cerrar la historia de los infames amigos, y Nott y Zabini me ayudaron con la colaboracion de Luna.**

**Ahora voy a aclarar varias cosas lo primero, es sobre aquel lemon casi sin detalles pero rico en detalles "incorporeos". ¿Saben la cantidad de veces que en medio de pleno acto sexual, justo en ese momento en el que esta por llegar el estallido y volar todo a la mierda; la otra parte corta la magia con alguna frase idiota como "ya llego" o "no aguanto mas"? Miles de miles de veces. Y lo mas triste, es que recientemente con mi insomnio post traumatico, mi estress cronico y las actividades que llevo a diario... en ese momento que mi marido/novio se pone mimoso... yo estoy pensando en las cosas que tengo que hacer al dia siguiente, o en las compras o incluso ultimamente en un proyecto de comedia que me salio de la nada e.e Asi que es practicamente sexo unilateral porque yo estoy en otra dimension. **

**Segundo, ¿les gusto lo del Veritaserum? Eso fue una especie de guiño al proyecto de Comedia que me da vueltas en la cabeza. Ya lo hable con mi beta para hacer la historia en conjunto... ahora les pregunto a ustedes.. ¿La idea de que se filtre Veritaserum en las comidas de Hogwarts y produzca vomito de la verdad verdadera en los alumnos y profesores.. les copa? Por favor respondan.**

**Y tercero y ultimo punto, la escena donde Luna entra a la habitacion y ve a Draco en su santa gloria siendo curada su nalga con yodo... es una cosa real. Asi de bochornoso, con mi primer novio, solo que esta modificada porque la anecdota fue que se le habia cortado el frenillo... y yo estaba con un algodon untandole alcohol en aquella zona mientras él se desangraba y lloraba... y entro justo en ese momento, la abuela de él y bueno... fue la cosa mas bochornosa que vivi en mi vida y ni les cuento lo que eran despues las cenas en esa familia y las miradas enojadas de su abuela hacia mi persona u.u**

**En fin, debo dejar de tomar el Veritaserum, me hace confesar muy seguido.**

**Les regalo este capitulo extra large y el martes seguimos con la historia :)**

**Gracias a todxs!**

**Maiastra.-**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Advertencia: en este capitulo encontraran... bah no sé que van a encontrar. asi que simplemente les pido que lean bajo su responsabilidad, que yo no me hago responsable por herir la sensibilidad de nadie ya que nadie se hace responsable cuando se hiere mi sensibilidad...(mentira, lo que pasa es que como no se sobre qué advertirles las estoy distrayendo -y me estoy distrayendo en pleno capitulo- para robarles mas segundos preciados de sus vidas muajajaja) ¡Estan advertidxs!**_

XII-Conexión

Habian pasado dos semanas desde la Cena de Hogwarts. Dos semanas en las cuales Jane solo salio de la cama para ir al baño. Paso aquellas dos semanas enclaustrada en su habitacion, abrazando la ropa de sus padres que ya habian perdido cualquier vestigio de aroma a ellos; pero que le ofrecian un consuelo que necesitaba con desesperacion. Sin contar que el aroma de Draco inundaba sus fosas nasales, provocandole sueños incomodos, y dolorosos. Fueron dos semanas, dos semanas que no respondio ningun llamado ni mensaje de él, dos semanas escuchando a la misma hora al joven aporrear la puerta con furia. Pero es que él no comprendia, no era mas sencillo haber enfrentado a sus amigos que seguir viviendo con la esperanza de que ellos la buscarian. Habia una realidad innegable, y aquello era que quiénes decian ser sus amigos no lo eran realmente. Y terminar de romper aquel lazo que ella defendio a muerte en incontables momentos de su adolescencia; era por decir algo casi tan doloroso como la muerte de sus padres.

Asi que ella, fiel a su ultimo estilo de vida; se encerro en su bubuja de comodidad, dejandose arrastrar por el dolor, la pena y la nostalgia hasta que sus ojos se secaran de tanto llorar. Pero no se engañaba, no lloraba por ellos realmente, y lo sabia; lloraba por sentirse tonta, por haber esperado algo de ellos que jamás le darian y entonces noto, en retrospectiva que asi debieron sentirse sus ex parejas cuando esperaban de ella un paso que jamás dio.

Porque la realidad es que las mujeres no somos las únicas que idealizamos cosas. Si bien es cierto que somos las únicas que ponemos en palabras aquello que deseamos e idealizamos; no somos las únicas que se frustran cuando algo no funciona o no es como esperamos. Pero aunque somos más practicas en muchos sentidos, tenemos nuestras idealizaciones en una rama muy superior, por eso la frustración suele ser mayor. Y es que ella idealizo la amistad que por tantos años defendio, la idealizo hasta el punto de volverla un mantra; repitiendose hasta el cansancio que sus amigos realmente la querian y la buscarian. Pero aquello no paso, y como suelen decir, todo por su peso cae; la caida de aquella idealizacion cayo. Pero cayo duro y se quebro; quebrandola a ella aun mas.

Y por eso, no podia enfrentarse a Draco; ya le habia dado el placer de llamarla cobarde, y lo que hacia realmente ahora era un acto de cobardia descomunal. Y si ella ya estaba rota cuando comenzaron su algo; ahora solo era micro particulas de lo que fue alguna vez y él no merecia aquello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El primer dia de ausencia de Jane fue lo que se dice, sorpresivo. El segundo dia, luego de 23 llamados, 68 mensajes de texto y una mano llena de astillas; era realmente preocupante. Pero no mejoro, y solo empeoro, porque dos dias se hicieron cuatro, y de cuatro se hizo una semana y para cuando quiso darse cuenta llevaba 13 dias de una rutina bastante enfermiza enviando mensajes y llamando a un numero desconectado; sin contar las docientas veces que tuvo que reparar la puerta de la castaña que tiro abajo a fuerza de puños y frustración. Y Theo le pregunto el por qué no se aparecia dentro, y como un automata programado respondia "_Debe hacer su duelo" _y luego venian las preguntas de "¿_Por que no le das su espacio?" "La estas presionando"_ y el solo podia pensar en responder. _"Lo sé pero la necesito"._

Entonces el silencio invadia las charlas, hasta que la necesidad de contactarla volvia al ataque y una salva de mensajes suplicantes salian de sus dedos tecleando en su movil de manera frenetica; sin recibir siquiera una respuesta. No podia pensar, concentrarse ni respirar; de la preocupacion que sentia por ella, y aquello lo enervaba, porque aunque fuera otro, su orgullo lo pateaba mentalmente picandolo con palabras hirientes y malintencionadas. Podria decir que por lo pronto venia ganando su corazón a su orgullo, pero eso no evitaba que el silencio de ella doliera menos. Porque cada noche, durante esos 13 dias, solo podia pensar en ella, en su cuerpo, en su voz, en todo lo que ella representaba y él muchisimo tiempo atras del que le gustaria admitir; idealizaba la mujer perfecta para él. Culta, vivaz, valiente, noble, hermosa, etcetera etcetera etcetera. Y ahora sentia que aquella idealizacion se desmoronaba como un castillo de naipes. Y la odiaba, vaya si la odiaba; la odiaba tanto como... la odiaba y punto. Porque aun no admitiria que cada latido de su corazón era por y para ella, ni que dia a dia se esforzaba en ser aun mejor para ser lo que ella necesitara. Jamás admitiria que habia pasado varias noches escribiendole cartas que producian diabetes, ni que habia estado abrazando aquellas prendas intimas que ella olvido el dia de la entrevista; ni que habia enviado a su madre una lechuza avisandole que dejara de buscarle mujer para un matrimonio arreglado sin entrar en detalles y agradecido de la discrecion de su madre.

Porque si de algo Draco Lucius Black estaba seguro era que si en algun momento se casaba; la única mujer ideal para él era una mujer rota y desolada, a la que le devolveria el esplendor y la valentia, aunque su vida dependiera de eso.

Pero cuando el dia 14 llego a casi su culminacion; la paciencia de él se agoto. Y tan pronto como salio de su oficina se aparecio en la casa de ella, en su sala, alli donde la ultima vez la beso con desesperacion. Subio las escaleras que fueron testigo de la salvaje pasion de sus cuerpos y de la ropa que estorbaba. No toco la puerta, ingreso de sopeton en la habitacion y el nudo que apretaba su garganta durante las ultimas dos semanas se apreto aun más. Alli, hecha un ovillo y rodeada de prendas estaba Jane dormida abrazando una almohada; un rastro de lágrimas secas marcaban sus mejillas.

Era si podia decirlo, la imagen mas triste que sus ojos habian tenido la desgracia de ver; su corazón se salteo un latido, dos. Protestando en su labor de bombear sangre al resto de su cuerpo, demasiado ocupado estrujandose con dolor por la vision de aquella mujer destruida. Las palmas de sus manos ardian, picaban y quemaban por la ferviente necesidad de ir en busca de aquellos estupidos y enseñarles a lo muggle que no todo lo qué se ve es lo qué es; y aquel metodo no era exactamente compartir unas cervezas y hablar amistosamente, no. Queria ir y romperles la cara a puño limpio, poco le importaba ensuciar sus blancas manos con aquella sangre sucia; lo cuál viendolo en retrospectiva era una ironia bastante grande.

Se acerco a la cama del lado donde ella le daba la espalda; se recosto lentamente, sin quitarse los zapatos, se amoldo a su cuerpo menudo y pequeño y la abrazo por la cintura. Ella no desperto, solo se tenso un instante antes de relajarse contra el pecho de él. Acaricio su cabello, su espalda, y su cintura; canturreo palabras tontas y cursis, recito 17 poemas que iba inventando sobre la marcha sobre ella, sobre sus ojos, sobre su cabello y sus bragas. Le conto sobre su niñez, le conto sobre su familia, le hablo de la estadia de Voldemort en su mansion; sobre su trabajo, sus amigos. Luego se desvio hasta un punto extraño, contandole sobre algunas modificaciones que queria hacerle a su casa, la idea de comprar un perro o un pez para no estar tan solo cada noche al volver. Finalmente, luego de aquello una risa leve, baja y ahogada le indico que ella habia oido todo su monologo de sandeces. Y no pudo evitar que en sus labios se formara una sonrisa. Ella se volteo, con su rostro cubierto parcialmente por su pelo, mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de él y se aferraba con fuerza.

-Hola- musito bajito, Draco pudo sentir el aliento de ella caldear su corazón; la abrazo fuerte, contra él, y beso su coronilla.

-Hola- respondio él, mientras con su mano libre retiraba la mata de pelo de la cara de ella.- Perdón por interrumpir tu momento autocompasivo pero por si lo olvidaste no me gustan las negaciones y mucho menos que me ignoren. Asi que ahora, te secuestrare una horas de tu momento autocompasivo, te besare y acariciare cada porcion de piel, luego te bañare, te vestire y saldremos a cenar. Y- dije antes de dejar que me interrumpiera cuando la vi abrir la boca para quejarse- no acepto un "No" como respuesta.- bese sus labios con infinita ternura, acercando su rostro al mio con mis manos en cada una de sus mejillas.

Besos cortos, pequeños salpicones de una pasion contenida, Draco depositaba sobre los labios de ella, distrayendola de aquellos dos pulgares que removian circularmente los rastros de dolor que habian escapado de sus ojos castaños. Poco a poco, beso a beso, las caricias dejaron de ser tiernas, pasando radicalmente a ser desesperados intentos por arrancar la ropa del otro. Los besos eran mordiscos y mordazas para tragar los sonidos que el otro producia.

Cuando las barreras se hubieron roto, cuando solo era piel contra piel, y labios contra labios; el fuego estallo en la habitacion, calcinando todo a su paso. Las manos trazaban constelaciones imaginarias en la piel del otro, mientras de sus labios entreabiertos, susurros de placer y gemidos ahogados brotaban incontrolables.

Las manos de Draco acariciaron cada porcion de piel que se le presento, primero con sus manos, luego con su lengua; sobrecalentando la ya febril piel de ella. Tomo sus pechos, redondos, perfectos con sus manos, abaracando con su palma sus copas llenas, terminadas sutilmente en dos pezones rosados, que timidos se alzaban por su toque; cuando entre un dedo y otro masajeo la sensible piel. La boca de Jane se cerraba sobre su cuello, mordiendo, lamiendo y besando aquel lunar bajo su oreja que manchaba su blanca piel de porcelana.

De un movimiento veloz, la levanto por la cintura y la coloco sobre su prominente ereccion; sin penetrarla, la dejo sentada a horcajas de él mientras contemplaba extasiado y maravillado aquellas dos perlas rosadas que lo señalaban con timidez. Tomo un pecho con su mano, mientras que se dedico a trazar un camino de besos desde la base de su cuello, pasando por sus claviculas, descendiendo por el valle de aquellos monticulos, hasta finalmente soplar sobre la punta endurecida del pezón.

Ella gimio, de expectacion; mientras delineaba el contorno de su torso con sus dedos. Los musculos se tensaban bajo sus manos, y sonrio compacida; pero su sonrisa se borro dejando atras sus labios abiertos por el gemido que huyo de su boca; cuando los labios de Draco, o mas exactamente sus dientes apretaron su sensible pezón y tironeo juguetonamente. Sintio el miembro de él, golpear sus nalgas, llamando su atención con sumo esmero.

Draco atendio generosamente sus pechos, disfrutando los sonidos que salian de los labios de ella, mientras él con todo el autocontrol que podia ejercer en dicho momento; trataba de tragarse sus gruñidos de placer al sentir las tiernas manos de Jane recorrer su pecho, su abdomen, la linea de sus caderas. Mas su autocontrol se fue directo al tacho cuando, en plena excitación, Jane froto su húmeda union contra su longitud. Aquello fue todo lo que pudo soportar; un gruñido animal escapo de su garganta mientras con una mirada le pidio que elevara un poco su cuerpo, tomo su longitud, hinchada y palpitante y la posiciono en la entrada de Jane; aquel centro húmedo lo envolvio como un guante cuando ella fue dejando caer su peso lentamente sobre él.

Apretando los dientes, tensando la mandibula; las venas saltaban en su cuello de la presion que sentia su miembro al ser absorvido por aquel canal caliente. Los musculos de ella, se apretaban a su alrededor, asfixiantes, constrictores; él la tomo de la cintura, y la insto a marcar un ritmo. Un ritmo que comenzo a llevarlo al borde de un abismo que rayaba entre el placer y la locura; elevandose casi tanto como para que abandonara su cuerpo y luego dejandose caer tragandolo hasta la base, gimiendo y jadeando, bamboleando sus pechos en su rostro.

Una fina pelicula de perlas de sudor, plagaban la frente de él, mientras ella lo cabalgaba como una afianzada amazona; cada embestida, era un escalon más hacia el paraiso, con cada estocada, el orgasmo pisaba más fuerte. Atendio sus pechos, acaricio su piel, y la beso con una religiosidad casi enfermiza, adorando cada segmento de piel suave y bronceada que se le presentaba, mientras el ritmo aumentaba; más rapido, más corto, más profundo, más superficial.

Ya no respiraban, ninguno de los dos; el aire en aquella habitacion era demasiado denso, demasiado espeso y asfixiante; y ellos no lo necesitaban, no lo querian. Los gemidos aumentaron, siendo seguidos por los gruñidos, el orgasmo llegaba, y por Merlin que cuando llegara se prenderian fuego de tanta friccion.

Ambos, cerraron sus ojos en el mismo instante; ambos dos gimieron/gruñeron en exactamente el mismo segundo. Bajo los parpados de ambos, el cielo estallo en una lluvia de fuegos artificiales, ambos corazónes se saltearon infinidad de latidos y bombeaban coordinados con cada estocada; un latido, una estocada.

Cuando el orgasmo estallo en ambos al mismo tiempo, derrumbandolos psicologicamente, y dejandolos arrastrarse en una marea de placer que oleada tras oleada los golpeaba más fuerte que la anterior; con los sentidos extra potenciados, y las sensaciones arrastrandolos en una caida hacia un abismo.

-te amo- gritaron al mismo tiempo, mientras se desplomaban sudorosos, exhaustos y satisfechos uno sobre el otro. Esas dos palabras, expulsadas de ambas gargantas; habian sido no solo a causa de la pasion del momento, si no a la conexion que ambas almas crearon con la otra.

Un nexo, tan intimo, que habia superado la union fisica; aquello no habia sido despues de todo un orgasmo normal en el cuál las olas de placer van mermando, aquello fue un estallido de pasión tanto fisico como psicologico, arrastrando no solo sus cuerpos si no sus mentes en oleadas tras oleadas de un placer atronador hasta extinguirse del mismo modo en que llego.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno, yo se que dije, aunque no sé qué dije pero algo dije; que este capitulo iba a ser no sé qué y bueno no. No fue... pero si fue jajaj. Si alguna esperaba el lemon con todas las letras, ahi lo tienen, las que no pues tambien lo tienen porque soy asi que se yo.**

**Saben? Es extraño como funciona la mente de las mujeres cuando describen una escena carnal; muchas escriben de tal manera que hasta podria jurar por mi vida que son experiencias personales... mientras que muchas otras escriben escenas realmente asombrosas y dudosas y que dan toda la impresion de que las autoras jamás vivieron algo similar, ni siquiera tocandose ellas... y no lo digo como critica destructiva; si no mas bien como pensamiento personal. Por ejemplo, yo jamás podria escribir algo que no haya vivido; porque simplemente soy de las personas que se meten en la vida de los personajes y vuelco mi vida en ellos, tanto si hablo de una violacion, de un embarazo, de un momento en que deseas que la tierra se abra y te trague hasta el centro; o de una escena sexual. Y admiro muchisimo a aquellos autores que sin contar con la experiencia real pueden volcar realismo en dichas escenas. **

**Esto surge porque una amiga que es madre tambien, escribio en su blog una entrada sobre mellizos, gemelos o hijos seguidos... y ella tiene una nena nada mas. Y todo lo que escribio fue basura. Fue basura porque si tenes 1 hijo o dos pero de distintas edades no es lo mismo que tener dos de la misma edad con las mismas necesidades y la complicidad de quien ha compartido con alguien mas 7 meses un vientre. Se entiende? Ella lo pinto como que "se crian solos" "aprenden del otro" si; tal cual, pero para ello debes enseñarles correctamente a ambos, para que el primero que lo capte sea imitado por el otro y asi. Y no es cantar y coser eh! Son horas y horas de actividad agotadora, de llantos al mismo tiempo, de horas de teta al mismo tiempo, de que si se enferma uno el otro se siente igual aunque no tenga mocos. Y lo comento aca, porque ademas de decirselo a ella con todo el amor del mundo, quiero que ustedes comprendan el grado de compromiso que tengo para con mis escritos; que cualquier tema o escena que sea escrita por mis manos, va a tener tanto peso real como ficticio, porque o bien fue vivido previamente por mi, o bien investigue lo suficiente para poder transportarme a dicha escena.**

**Perdon por el testamento, pero ustedes se toman el trabajo de leerme, yo me tomo entonces, el trabajo de mostrarles quien soy, y qué soy. Que cada palabra dicha o escrita aqui, fue dicha por mi en incontables ocaciones, que cada paso que dan los personajes previamente los di yo, porque los personajes deben crecer, deben madurar, como cada uno de nosotros lo hace, y muchos autores pierden aquello; yo me esfuerzo por no perderlo y que dentro del mundo ficticio de las historias, la realidad no sea solo un fondo pintado, si no parte de la misma realidad ficticia.**

**Gracias a todxs por leerme!**

**Maiastra.-**


	13. Chapter 13

XIII- Debilidad.

Aun no lograba naturalizar mi respiración; me rendi con mis latidos, lograr que latieran a un ritmo normal era una tarea titanica; y no solo se debia a lo que habiamos estado haciendo previamente, no. Se debia enteramente a que Draco estaba abrazado a mi, con su cabeza sobre mis pechos y las sabanas cosquilleando nuestras piernas entrelazadas. Aquello era el cielo, y nadie podria negarmelo; era el paraiso, sublime, perfecto y desestabilizado fisicamente. La angustia que me habia embargado dias atras, daba vueltas muy en el fondo de mi nuevo corazón; nuevo porque aunque era el mismo estaba remendado con cinta y banditas para que no se desarmara, unido por las manos de él que ahora abrazaban mi cintura posesivamente. Pero tan solo daba vueltas, ya no me pinchaba con las palabras de Ron, ni con la verdad que me habia golpeado cuando descubri la verdad. Era simplemente un cosquilleo diminuto, que quedaba eclipsado con el sonido de la suave respiración de Draco sobre mi pecho.

Sonrei, pensando en todo lo que habia estado diciendo mientras me abrazaba; cuando me creia dormida. Sus palabras sonaban al comienzo desesperadas, atropelladas, carentes de sentido; cada poema, rima y soneto que me recito cargaba tambien un sentimiento profundo, muy profundo. Y fue entonces que recorde, nuestro grito de guerra cuando el extasis nos atrapo, aquellas dos palabras vociferadas con las gargantas quebradas, depocitandoles más sentimientos que aquellos que de por sí ya abarca. Y daba miedo, oh si; aquello daba miedo, porque eso no era precisamente "dejar fluir", aquello era un compromiso. Nadie va por ahi regalando "te amo" a cualquiera que se le cruce enfrente, nadie deberia decir aquellas palabras a la ligera sin pensar en el peso que cargan. Y siendo honesta en mi momento de reflexion post coito; aquello era sumamente aterrador. Porque el amor es un arma de doble filo, da tanto poder para defender como para destruir. Porque si lo salio de mis labios es verdad, y no puedo negar que si lo fue; Draco Lucius Black tenia mas poder para destruirme que cualquier tragedia vivida. Y eso, no era para nada alentador. Tome aire profundamente, ordene mi cabeza a funcionar, y rompi el armonioso silencio de la habitación.

-Draco- susurre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habia descansado mi cuerpo en mullidos colchones de los mas caros materiales; habian abrazado mi cuerpo sabanas de exquisitas hebras, pero jamás nada, habia sido tan comodo como descansar sobre el cuerpo de ella, sintiendo su corazón galopar irregularmente, sintiendo su respiracion agitada estabilizarse lentamente, su calor, su aroma, su textura. Ella era el paraiso, era perfecta, era todo. Y era mia.

¿Mia? ¿Ella realmente era mia?... No. Ella no era mia, ella no era de nadie; ella estaba demaciado rota para pertenecerle a alguien, y de seguro habria alguien muchisimo mejor que él para ella. Y aquella revelación le dolio. Le dolio porque sabia que era la verdad. Le dolio porque recordo el momento en que el climax los llevo a ambos hacia la cumbre, y cuando todo estallo, las palabras de ella, cargadas con todo lo que podia sentir salieron de sus labios rojos por la pasión y se colaron en su cerebro embotandolo aún más.

Sintio una llama de esperanza quemar su corazón; si ella lo habia dicho no habia probabilidades de que fuera mentira; rota, quebrada y vacia no dejaba de ser una mujer noble, bondadosa. Ella no podria mentirle sobre aquello. Ella no podia ser tan desalmada. ¿O si? Esa pregunta le salteo varios latidos, le quebro la respiración y supuso que así se sentia el estar muerto en vida. Porque respiraba, si; su corazón bombeaba, si. Pero sentia que el mundo se destrozaba a sus pies por dos simples palabras que solo eran mentira, porque en el fondo, Draco sabia que ella jamás podria amarlo, que aunque él jamás se lo pediria, lo esperaria, porque maldita sea, él la amaba con cada micro celula de su organismo.

Porque si ella realmente no lo amaba, si ella se habia atrevido a jugar con su corazón sabia que el resto de su vida lo pasaria muerto en vida; porque comprendio, que una vida sin amor, es una vida sin vida. Porque el amor, puede ser la fortaleza mas grande, el sentimiento mas puro; pero tambien era la granada que podria destruir su corazón en mil pedazos. Porque no solo era una fortaleza, tambien era una debilidad; y él no podia ser un hombre debil.

-Draco- la timida voz de ella, lo saco de sus pensamientos, tensandolo. -¿Estas dormido?- susurro bajito.

-No- sabia que su voz habia salido brusca. Lo sintio cuando ella se removio de su abrazo. Suspiro, y la solto, cubriendo su cintura con la sabana y mirando el techo esperando el ataque. Porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que pronto vendria un ataque. Ella se cubrio con la sabana, y se quedo mirando el techo como él.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- musito ella, habia miedo en su voz, y él lo capto al instante.

-Adelante- la alento.

-¿Qué... qué somos?- el miedo en su voz era latente, y él lo sintio como un dejo de esperanza. Pero de esperanzas no se vive, y no estaba dispuesto a ser el que saliera herido.

-Nada- concreto, seco, distante. Una pared invisible habia sido creada entre ellos, ladrillo por ladrillo habian creado un muro de concreto que no podia ser saltado; los primeros ladrillos tallados con un "te amo" el último con aquel "nada".

-Draco- dijo ella nuevamente mientras se volteaba y le daba la espalda; su voz ya no poseia miedo, ahora era dolor. -Gracias- y aquella palabra me descoloco.

-¿Gracias por qué?- la curiosidad habia aplacado todos mis sentimientos. Ella se levanto, envolviendose en la sabana, dejandome expuesto, parandose al lado de la cama, volteo y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por contener sus lágrimas.

-Por demostrarme, que siempre puedo romperme un poco más.- Cuando finalizo, camino con la cabeza alta y se encerro en el baño. Sus palabras daban vueltas en mi cabeza, mientras les buscaba un significado y me vestia. Aquello no tenia sentido, ¿Romperse un poco más? ¿De qué diablos hablaba? Si fue ella la que dijo las dos palabras que le daban poder a romperme, si fue ella la que mintio...¿O no? Las dudas comenzaron a cegarme, estaba seguro de que habia una parte de la charla que me perdi, y entonces como un rayo sus palabras cobraron sentido. Ella me habia preguntado qué eramos, y mi respuesta cegada por sentirme engañado fue "nada". Eso queria decir que las palabras de ella eran verdad. Que ella realmente me amaba, que aunque sonara descabellado ella realmente me amaba.

Me pare frente a la puerta del baño y toque dos veces, sin recibir respuesta. No se oia nada en el interior, pero ella debia estar alli. Tome el picaporte para abrirla, pero su voz del otro lado me paralizo.

-Vete. No quiero volver a verte-

-No voy a irme. Tenemos que hablar- le respondi tajante.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, el lunes tendras mi renuncia en tu escritorio.- cada palabra era un puñal. Un puñal bañado con su dolor para herirme. Sonrei de lado, aquello era una buena señal sin duda.

-No. ¿Sabes? Me gustaria hablar primero antes de irme, si ese es tu deseo.- Y espere, el silencio era abrumador, ella no respondia.

-Habla- dijo detras de la puerta. Mi sonrisa se ensancho. Bien, mejor para mi; asi no haria el ridiculo cuando le dijera lo que tenia pensado.

-Cuando te volvi a ver aquella noche que te rescate del ataque de mi ex empleado, senti rabia. - tome aire, habia admitido esto a Theo pero nunca se lo habia dicho a ella- Rabia porque me moria por besarte, pero aquel idiota te habia dejado un labio magullado. Y no queria probar tus labios sabiendo que otro los habia marcado.- Nada, ella no respondia, ni hacia ningun amago de estar escuchando.- Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, no fue casualidad. Habia visto el momento en que entraste al cafe y entre detras de ti para verte. Me jodio que no aceptaras mi invitacion a desayunar. Luego la noche que te bese en el pub.- silencio, absoluto, abrumador y jodido silencio.- Nunca habia sentido celos hasta que te vi coquetear con aquellos clientes, nunca habia sentido tantos celos de tus sonrisas- me detuve un momento, y cerre los ojos con fuerza.- Miento, si habia sentido celos antes, y si habia sentido celos por no ser merecedor de tus sonrisas; todo el jodido colegio recibio alguna vez tu sonrisa mientras que yo solo era merecedor de tus palabras y tu puñetazo. No lo olvido, Granger. Pero a lo que voy, es que desde que te encontre, desde aquella noche sos un fantasma en mi mente, sos una presencia que jamás pense que podria soportar; los ultimos 14 dias, fuiste una constante en mi mente. -Tire de mi cabello negro, despeinandolo y sintiendome frustrado porque no obtenia respuesta- Fueron los 14 dias mas horrendos de mi vida, más aun que tener a Voldemort caminando a sus anchas por mi casa. Y contrario a lo que muchos sentirian cuando descubren que aman, me siento debil, desvalido y sumamente expuesto. Y no ayuda que estes encerrada tras una puerta sin responder. Pero al carajo, te amo, y si para amarte tengo que pasar por esto por el resto de mi vida, bien. Lo hare, pero sal de alli en este instante si no quieres que te tire la puerta abajo.- Si aquello no era una declaracion de amor, que Merlín me pateara los huevos. El picaporte de la puerta giro, y la misma se abrio lentamente; Jane se asomo manteniendo la sabana en su cuerpo para cubrirlo, sus ojos estaban más rojos y más hinchados que antes, un fino camino de húmedad manchaba sus mejillas. Senti mi corazón apretarse, era bellisima.

-¿Sabes?- dijo limpiandose el rastro de lágrimas mientras se acercaba a mi.- Eres mas romantico cuando crees que estoy dormida- apoyo sus manos en mis hombros y se puso de puntillas, sus labios acariciaron los mios, levemente. Una caricia suave, y dulce. La tome de la cintura, no dejando que se alejara de mi.

-Lo sé; lo mio no es el romance. Pero si es verdad que te amo.- bese sus labios otra vez.

-Lo sé, yo tambien te amo... aunque no seamos nada- el reproche fue lanzado con un pequeño puchero. Aquella mujer me iba a volver loco, ya bastante era que me convirtiera en un debilucho por lo que me hacia sentir, pero siendo honesto no me importaba. La amaba, por Merlín, la amaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bien, ya ni siquiera voy a decir que esto se me va de las manos, simplemente se escribe solo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Lo que sí, ya hoy 15 de enero les voy a avisar que la primer semana de febrero voy a estar completamente offline. Por dos razones, la principal es el segundo cumpleaños de mis hijos el 1ero de febrero, y segundo me mudo asi que entre cajas, globos y niños no voy a poder agarrar la tablet ni para escribir ni para actualizar aunque ya tenga capis escritos. **

**Otra cosa que les queria decir, es pedirles disculpas si se les hace dificil leerme, ya sea por la falta de acentos o por la narración; el primer problema es netamente natural en mi, convengamos que solo escribia en castellano cuando iba al colegio y hace ya 5 largos años que no escribia en español y los acentos no los tengo en el sistema; y lo de la narracion, perdonen, pero es mi modo de escribir, no puedo corregirlo porque si lo hago pierdo mi escencia en lo que escribo, me frustro y tiro todo al carajo y vuelvo a escribir poemas en un cuaderno casi sin hojas.**

**Asi que humildemente, les pido que si les gusta lo que escribo, si les gusta la historia, y demas, omitan aquellos errores; y agradezco tambien, que aun con errores y todo se tomen el tiempo de leerme y de querer ayudarme a corregirlo, lo unico que me interesa corregir realmente son los acentos, pero la chica que se ofrecio a betearme fue abducida por extraterrestres y no me responde los mails, asi que por esa misma razon, por lo pronto y hasta que el capitulo 30 no este en linea, no pienso aceptar betas. No solo por la responsabilidad que carga la persona en corregirme, si no porque yo escribo de madrugada, y usualmente tengo los capis adelantados o por el contrario y dependiendo de como me maneje, puede que los capitulos los termine 5 minutos antes de publicarlos. Por eso no puedo poner en los hombros de alguien mas la labor de corregirme hasta que no este la historia completa. De todos modos agradezco de corazón los ofrecimientos, las criticas y todos sus comentarios. Pero aclarado todo esto, aclaro tambien que no solo publico para que leean, si no como mi terapia personal. A ustedes nadie lxs obliga a leerme y yo si fuera una desalmada dejaria de actualizar (pero no lo soy y como lo hago por befeficio personal, no pienso dejar de actualizar).**

**Finalizadas las aclaraciones, nuevamente les agradezco de corazón todos sus comentarios y mps. Esta historia como lo dije siempre es mi terapia, y mi modo de descargar el estress y para ocupar en algo mi insomnio.**

**Gracias miles, nos leemos el martes!**

**Maiastra.-**


	14. Chapter 14

XIV-Frente al espejo

Cuando uno vive momentos agradables, el tiempo vuela. Dejan de importar los minutos aunque se atesoren celosamente, dejan de contar las horas, aunque marquen capitulos nuevos. Los dias vuelan, como hojas de un almanaque. Pero por el contrario, si la vida se empeña en golpearte y dejarte piedras o pozos a lo largo del camino, cada segundo es un martirio, cada dia es simplemente una agonia de horas que pasan lentamente pisando fuertemente tu espalda con cada minuto.

Por eso, al padre tiempo hay que aprovecharlo, hay que exprimirlo y adorarlo cuanto más se pueda. Porque el tiempo lo marcamos nosotros, aprovechando las oportunidades para atesorar o sufrir los instantes de nuestras vidas. Porque depende de nosotros, que sepamos aprovechar los segundos que corren sean buenos o malos, porque de algún modo u otro no volveran.

El tiempo a su ritmo caprichoso, marca capitulos importantes en nuestras vidas; por pequeños segundos que duren, ocupan un lugar enorme en las memorias. Asi que aqui me encuentro, frente al espejo, varita en mano.

Estos segundos, que se transmutan en minutos rapidamente, probablemente queden en mi mente por el resto de mi vida. La imagen que me devuelve el espejo, no se podra borrar jamás de mi memoria. Mis ojos grises, opacados por el miedo, recorrian la imagen del espejo, buscando, memorizando, aprendiendo. Aquel que me devolvia la mirada no era yo, no. Aquel que me miraba asustado, era mi pasado, eran los segundos que corrieron en camara lenta y marcaron mi vida. Aquel cuerpo delgado no era mi cuerpo, aquella marca quemada en mi piel era mi pecado. Aquel cabello rubio, tan familiar antaño, me era totalmente ajeno. Y no podia evitar sentir lastima por aquel muchacho asustado que me miraba y estudiaba.

Senti sus manos rodear mi cintura; la habia sentido apenas puso un pie en la habitación. Podria reconocer su aroma en cualquier lugar, aquel aroma a miel y vainilla inundaba mis sentidos. Sus brazos se tensaron a mi alrededor, y comprendi su turbación. Habiamos hablado incontables veces sobre esto, y ella aun no estaba convencida.

_-Pero es que no entiendo.- dijo una de esas veces mientras desayunabamos en mi cama._

_-¿Qué es lo qué no entiendes?- suspire, habia oido esa frase infinidad de veces en las últimas dos semanas luego de mi declaración._

_-¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo? Estas bien así, estamos bien así. - habia reproche en sus ojos._

_-Porque ya me oculte lo suficiente, ya vivi clandestinamente bastante. Tengo una razón para enfrentarme a todo, y si lo voy a hacer, lo haré a mi modo, y mi modo es volviendo a mi antigua apariencia.- sentencie. La realidad es que al finalizar la guerra, nadie veia con buenos ojos mis negocios, por eso debia cambiar mi apariencia, mi apellido. Pero estaba harto, estaba harto de esconderme tras un disfraz; y tenia planes en mente que no podia llevar a cabo como Draco Black, si no que debian ser producidos por Draco Malfoy._

_-Pero me gusta mas así- dijiste queriendo convencerme; y es que aun no lo comprendias._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No me gusta- susurre contra tu espalda desnuda. Aunque lo habiamos hablado muchas veces, no lograbas entender porque mi reticencia, porque me negaba. Pero al fin y al cabo lo habias hecho.

-Lo sé; pero ambos sabemos que es lo mejor.- y sonabas convencido, sonabas perfectamente seguro. Y yo no pude morder mi lengua a tiempo, cuando las palabras escaparon de mi boca.

-¿Volveras a ser como él?- Tomaste mis manos fuertemente, y me obligaste a salir de refugio de tu cuerpo, girandome completamente para que mi espalda chocara tu pecho y mis ojos se clavaran en el espejo.

-No- dijiste con tus manos en mis hombros, obligandome a mirarte.- Yo no soy él, ya no lo soy.

-No puedes estar seguro de eso- dije con tristeza. Y era cierto, volver a ser quien fue, no significaba que seguiria siendo quien es. Porque para ser quien es tuvo que destruirse y volver a nacer, para ser de quién me enamore, tuvo que cambiar; y ahora yo no estaba tan segura de qué pudiera seguir amandolo. Y él lo sabia.

-Lo estoy.- suspiro cansado, y sus manos me soltaron- Lo estoy. Estoy seguro. Ya no soy aquel chiquillo, ya no soy él. Soy un nuevo yo con la apariencia de él. Respondeme algo-

-¿Qué?- pregunte mirando sus ojos en el reflejo.

-¿A qué le temes?- dijo agarrando mi muñeca y volteandome para enfrentarlo, con su otra mano tomo mi brazo, aquel que portaba la palabra que su tia grabo en mi piel- ¿Temes que esto vuelva? - pregunto acariciando la cicatriz.-¿Temes que por volver a ser quién soy olvide que te amo? ¿Qué por tomar la decision de hacer frente a mi pasado olvidare mi presente?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No- respondio suavemente. Bajo la mirada, hacia la Marca Tenebrosa que manchaba mi piel. .- Pero temo que todo se acabe. Temo que quedes cegado nuevamente por aquel qué fuiste y...- su voz se quebro levemente. Pero suspiro y continuo- Temo que cuando vuelvas a ser él, dejes de ser tu-

-Eso no pasara- le asegure tomandola por los hombros, acercandola a mi.- Si tuviera que vivir todo lo que vivi para llegar a este momento, lo reviviria una y mil veces; solo si al final eres tu quien esta a mi lado.

Sonrio con melancolia y se aparto de mi; vi sus ojos mirarme una ultima vez antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

El comienzo del final estaba comenzando, no era momento para dudar; era momento de plantar los cimientos de mi futuro, de mi futuro como Draco Lucius Malfoy. Tan solo esperaba, que lo que pasara esta noche, no repercutiera negativamente en nuestra relación; porque de ser asi, todo mi esfuerzo se iria al suelo.

Me aleje del espejo y comence a vestirme, con movimientos lentos, sutiles, tenteando cada prenda antes de colocarla sobre mi cuerpo; alargando los segundos cuanto pudiera, no para ganar tiempo, si no para terminar de convencerme. _Lo haces por ella. Lo haces por el futuro de ambos. _Se repetia mentalmente, como un mantra o una oracion desesperada.

Habia hablado con sus padres, los habia citado para cenar y hablar de asuntos de suma importancia; y estaba aterrado, no por volverlos a ver despues de tanto tiempo, si no porque debia contarles una novedad que sabia, ellos no aceptarian de buena gana. _Al carajo con todo. _Penso con amargura, mirando su reflejo pulcramente vestido de negro en el espejo; _Que lo acepten, que no lo hagan. Que se alegren o me deshereden. _

Se pregunto si Jane ya se habia ido a su casa, cuando su celular vibro en su bolsillo.

** Ire a cenar con Luna y Theo. Suerte.**

** sigue sin gustarme.**

Sonrio, pensando que aquella mujer era realmente terca. Y no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro cuando se desaparecio rumbo a la que seria la cena más dura de su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.´-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de dejar a Draco con el espejo, Jane salio de la casa de él; caminando sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad recorriendo las calles comerciales. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo, dando paso al comienzo de la noche; cuando sus piernas estaban a dos pasos de pedirle descanso, una voz la llamo.

-¡Jane! ¡Por aqui!- la voz de Luna se hacia notar sobre los transeuntes que paseaban cargando bolsas y paquetes. Estaba sentada en unas mesitas exteriores de un restaurant, con Theo frente a ella. Camino hacia su amiga lentamente, pensando excusas para poder seguir su camino hacia su casa tranquila y poder encerrarse a pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Si bien tenia miedo por el cambio de Draco, sabia que era importante para él, y habia tratado de apoyarlo, y demostrarle que no le importaba; pero no estaba del todo segura, y él lo sabia. Temia que por volver a tener su apariencia anterior, volviera el ruin adolescente que solo sabia herirla con su creencia sobre la supremasia y la pureza. Y estaba segura de que aquello no podria soportarlo.

Los brazos de Luna me recibieron, sacandome de sopeton de mis cavilaciones; Theo fue menos afectuoso. Les sonrio a ambos, cuando le indicaron que se sentara en la unica silla vacia.

-Le estaba diciendo a Theo que seria bueno reunirnos para cenar- dijo Luna una vez que la castaña se sento.

-Suena genial Luna- respondio ella contagiada por el entusiasmo de la rubia.

-¿Qué tal esta noche?- pregunto Theo mirando a ambas mujeres.

-Hoy no, Draco cenara con sus padres y yo estaba camino a mi casa- dijo Jane con la mirada ensombrecida.

-Entonces cena con nosotros Jane, es un dia especial- la invito Luna mirando a su novio con los ojos brillantes.

-Así es, anda, unete a nuestra cena- dijo Theo sonriendole a la rubia. En ese momento un camarero se acerco a la mesa a tomar sus pedidos. Theo, pidio el especial de la casa para los tres, ganandose una mirada de reproche de su novia y una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Jane.

-¿Qué has pedido Theo?- pregunto Luna por ambas.

-Espera y veras, no seas ansiosa, ya sabes que esto es parte de mi regalo de aniversario- musito el joven con alegria, logrando que Jane, quien estaba bebiendo del vaso de agua que sirvio el camarero escupio lo poco que habia en su boca.

-¿Como? ¿Aniversario?- pregunto nerviosa, mirando a la pareja de hito en hito.

-Si, hoy cumplimos 4 años de novios; y Theo emula nuestra primera cita, donde me llevo a cenar a un restaurant de comida Francesa y pidio el especial, que resultaron ser caracoles.- comento la rubia como si tal cosa- desde entonces, cada aniversario vamos a cenar y él pide el especial sin leer antes la carta o saber que es lo que sirven. Y luego nos reimos de las caras que hace el otro, porque te aseguro, siempre es una sorpresa nuestros aniversarios- Jane poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse incomoda con aquella celebración.

-No te preocupes; si no te gusta, puedes ordenar cualquier otra cosa.- dijo Theo ausente mientras revisaba su celular, cosa que le recordo a Jane que debia avisarle a Draco sobre su plan de cena. Saco su celular del bolsillo y tecleo rapidamente un escueto mensaje. El camarero volvio con tres platos en una bandeja, y una botella de vino con tres copas.

-El especial viene con el vino de la casa- comento mientras colocaba los tres platos frente a los comensales. El plato especial era una especie de bistec a medio cocer y medio sangrar, con una guarnicion de judias y lentejas. El estomago de Jane se contrajo de la impresion, pues si bien comia carne, aquel bistec estaba mas vivo que muerto. -Provecho- dijo el camarero luego de servir las copas con vino.

Aquella noche iba a ser una noche bastante entretenida penso, dando un gran sorbo de vino a su copa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Buenas noches. Antes que nada, este capitulo es simplemente basura, de principio a fin, y es el vil resultado de mi estado de humor. **

**Desde el jueves que no puedo sentarme a escribir como mi cerebro implora por dos razones, la primera, de golpe y porrazo mis hijos estan pasando por una crisis de sueño. Despues de casi 2 años de que durmieran de 10 a 12hs por noche (para ser dos, y yo ser primeriza, que ellos durmieran toda la noche de corrido es un milagro asombroso, y eso lo sacaron de mi porque en mis mejores dias podia dormir de corrido 16hs o pasar del sabado a la mañana hasta el domingo a la tarde durmiendo como marmota) hace varios dias que si duermen 4hs es mucho y encima entrecortado, y con gritos, llantos y demas. **

**Lo segundo es que la pelotuda de mi psiquiatra, me aumento la dosis de las pastillitas magicas para dormir (porque yo no duermo mas de 3hs por noche desde hace 6 meses por un accidente); y que sucedio? Ta dah! no hacen el efecto que deben, y en lugar de hacerme dormir por las noches, lo unico que logra es que ande en modo zombie cabeceando todo el dia para que cuando apoyo la cabeza en la almohada el sueño se desvanezca y yo implore morir como una condenada. **

**Lo mas genial del asunto es que la veo a la señora esta los martes y jueves por 2hs, donde la primer hora me la paso desvariando sobre lo primero que se me cruza por la cabeza mientras ella se pinta las uñas, y la ultima hora nos dedicamos a analizar como es posible que pasados 6 meses desde el incidente, yo asumiendo que ya es cosa del pasado y sin tener secuelas... no pueda cerrar los ojos una puta noche y dormir como merezco. **

**Deje mi estado de paranoia constante y esta sustituido por la sensacion de estar borracha pero sin resaca y sin alegria, es esa borrachera angustiante que no te deja dar un paso sin pensar que todo se va a mover y te vas a caer de cara al suelo. **

**En fin, juro que voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo para poder actualizar el jueves el proximo capi y el de Maiastra, pero si no los ven, perdondenme pero apenas pueda cerrar los ojos por mas de 3hs de corrido lxs compensare con varios capis recien salidos del horno.**


	15. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Buenas noches. Primero que nada me voy a disculpar por dejarlas abandonadas. Pero mi vida hoy es un caos. Mis hijos recuperaron su rutina de sueño. Me mudo la semana que viene. El sabado me voy a la costa para pasar el cumpleaños de mis hijos en familia solos los 4 sin suegros, ni abuelos ni tios ni nadie. Solo los 4 como el comienzo (estuvieron 20 dias en neo porque nacieron 7 mesinos y con bajo peso).

Aparte la razon mas fuerte por la cual no actualizo es porque me siento frente a la tablet y se me apaga el cerebro. Literalmente. Por culpa de la nueva dosis de medicacion el viernes pasado dormi desde las 14hs hasta las 12hs del domingo. (Menos mal que mi pareja estaba de franco y es un excelente padre. Si no, ya estaria presa.)

Y me encuentro en la necesidad de explicarles porque estoy medicada. El 18 de julio del año pasado, a las 3am mi hijo estaba con fiebre muy alta. Como estaba lloviendo llame a una remiseria pero no tenian coche. Entonces tomando una decision rapido, subi al nene al auto. Lo sente en su butaca y con la lluvia cayendo torrencialmente me enfrente a la madrugada para ir a la guardia del hospital a 25 cuadras.

Juro por dios! Por mis hijos y mi padre, que no me dormi. Que no cerre los ojos. Pero evidentemente si lo hice. Para mi fue como parpadear. Solo que cuando abri los ojos, un paramedico trataba de dejarme ciega con una linterna para ver si mis pupilas reaccionaban. En ese momento. Atontada por el golpe y despues de respirar profundo, cai en la cuenta de un detalle. Si a mi me estaba atendiendo un paramedico.. ¿y mi hijo? ¿QUE PASO CON MI HIJO? El paramedico me tuvo que inmovilizar contra el piso porque trate de incorporarme y no debia por una contusion en la cabeza. Me angustie tanto que egoistamente y sin pensar en mi otra hija queria morirme.

Deje de forcejear pqra incorporarme y me rendi. Esperando qur no se la contusion me matara. Pero escuche una palabra que me trajo vida otra vez. "¿Mami?" Era mi bebe. No podia estar soñando. Era mi bebe que a mi derecha venia en brazos de un paramedico, envuelto en una frazada y queriendo bajarse para ir conmigo.

Esa noche con la poca visibilidad de la tormenta y mi sueño. Choque con una camioneta de frente. Mi hijo que el domingo cumple los 2 años y es un superviviente (nacio pesando 1750g y le daban 24hs de vida), estaba en su butaca. Pero su butaca al momento del choque en lugar de quedar en forma de L contra el asiento de atras, se recosto y eso le salvo la vida. Mientras que yo. Yo tenia que morirme en ese choque porque mi cinturon estaba flojo de su agarre.

Dos dias antes de esto (y como normalmente hago desde el dia que nacieron) les dije a mis hijos que nunca me iba a separar de ellos. Que yo siempre estaria ahi para ellos. ese dia en lugar de responderme "si", mi hijo me dijo "no. Tutu(auto)". Yo debia morir aquella noche y no lo hice

Sin embargo desde ese dia cada vez que cierro los ojos siento el impacto. Siento el choque. Y me mantengo despierta. Atenta. Asustada. Y me paso noches enteras viendo a kis hijos dormir.

Perdonenme si no actualizo. Prometo hacerlo una vez que mi cerebro se calme y espero las vacaciones familiares me ayuden.

Gracias a todas por leerme. Gracias por estar ahi.

Maiastra.-


	16. Chapter 15

XV- Preguntas incomodas.

Hay un refran que versa algo asi como "mejor no decir nada y pasar por tonto, a abrir la boca y despejar las dudas". Es una lastima que muchos seres humanos no lo recuerden, no lo conozcan o vivan simplemente sin importarles que otros los crean tontos.

El problema radica, cuando uno sabe que no es tonto, sabe de lo que habla y aún así caes catalogado en la ranura de "tonto". Esto se puede aplicar tanto a nivel escolar, profesional o familiar, y siempre depende de que tanta estima le tengas a la persona (que normalmente es una persona mayor) que te incordia con algo de lo cual no estas del todo seguro. ¿Por qué? Porque la vida es una perra, y en eso pensaba Draco Malfoy mientras participaba escuetamente en la conversación que sus padres llevaban a cabo en aquella larga y desolada mesa.

Porque en aquella elegante mesa, donde las copas de fino cristal y la cuberteria de plata lanzaban destellos gracias a las velas que adornaban la estancia; solo era una fachada. Porque debajo de aquel mantel de elegantes bordados, bajo los platos de exquisita comida; todo era basura. Todo puto centimetro en aquella sala era basura. Ba-su-ra. Y Draco lo sabia, lo supo incluso antes de llegar, lo confirmo cuando piso aquel suelo de marmol brillante, y lo terminaba de digerir mientras la comida se le atoraba en la garganta.

Habia ido con la cabeza clara (literalmente), con las ideas ordenadas y las palabras listas para abandonar sus finos labios. Pero no pudo. No. Si pudo, hubiera podido, el problema era que no lo dejaron. Aquel primer encuentro fue lo que se dice incomodo, y la incomodidad solo aumento cuando su padre dijo con la voz cargada de orgullo.

-Tenemos que hablar del futuro de esta familia- y asi, con esas palabras que no decian nada y lo decian todo; el rubio platinado de menor edad de la familia, sintio que la tierra se abria y lo tragaba sin darle tiempo a maldecir. Asintio, atontado; y los siguio al comedor donde la comida los esperaba. No tenia apetito, y podia jurar por Merlin que no tendria apetito en siglos.

Pero es una verdad irrefutable, que si todo sale mal...puede salir aún peor. Y no fue la excepción. Porque ni bien estuvieron los tres sentados en la mesa; un ping pong de preguntas comenzo.

-¿Y bien hijo? ¿Cómo han ido tus negocios?- pregunto Lucius mientras llevaba un tenedor a su boca, y masticaba lentamente a la espera de la respuesta.

-Genial, todo marcha como debe. - comento ausente el rubio menor, mirando a su madre pregunto- ¿Y su crucero? ¿Qué tal pasaron el viaje? - no le interesaba en lo mas minimo, pero debia fingir interes.

-Oh bien hijo, fue bastante entretenido- dijo ella, bebio un poco de vino de su copa y enfrento los ojos mercurio de su hijo- ¿Sabes hijo? Nos extraño de sobremanera que mandaras una carta pidiendonos que no te buscaramos más esposas potenciales.- y la bomba fue lanzada y Draco tenia dos caminos. 1- levantarse de la mesa y comenzar un discurso sobre que ya tiene futura mujer, que es un adulto que toma sus propias decisiones o 2- llenarse la boca de comida, y mantenerse callado hasta que la tierra se abra a sus pies.

Definitivamente eligio la segunda opción. Y cargo un tenedor con suficientes raviolis como para atascar un caño. Y asi se mantuvo, oyendo las preguntas y los comentarios de sus padres. Nombres de mujeres desfilaban por los labios de sus progenitores; caracteristicas fisicas vagas, pero anchas herencias, sangres puras. Estaba asqueado, y no lograba pasar la bola de comida que se habia empeñado en meter en su boca. En su bolsillo, su movil vibro con fuerza.

Ignorando aquella vocecita que le decia que sacar el movil en una cena familiar atentaba contra las buenas costumbres, los modales y el respeto; Draco leyo el mensaje que cierta castaña le envio.

** Socorro. Estos dos estan locos.**

** No se si aún estes vivo o ya acabaron contigo a Cruciatus.**

** De cualquier manera, te amo. Te esperaré en casa.**

Una perezosa sonrisa curvo sus labios, se compadecia de ella; si sus calculos no le fallaban habia caido justo en una cena de aniversario de aquel par de locos. Oh probablemente estaria frente a un plato de grillos en salsa agridulce, o quizás caracoles hervidos con coliflor. La pequeña sonrisa que sus labios formaron dio paso sin poder evitarlo a una carcajada, una carcajada cargada de genuina risa; imaginando el rostro de la castaña, creando un silencio pesado en la mesa de sus padres.

Y entonces lo noto. Ya no se oia el chocar de los cubiertos, ni la conversacion sobre candidatas que sus padres mantenian. Solo el silencio, pesado y oscuro se apodero de la gran mesa. Levanto la mirada de su celular, y se topo con los ojos de sus padres; la ceja alzada de su padre y una mueca de sorpresa de su madre. Oh carajo, penso suspirando. Era momento. Un momento crucial. Era el momento ideal para que Voldemor volviera de su puta tumba y lo arrastrara bajo la mesa; pero no. El pelado loco, sin nariz; estaba más muerto que una piedra. Suspiro, y borro de su rostro cualquier rastro de genuina felicidad, cubrio sus ojos con un manto de determinación. Y abrio la boca.

-No es necesario que busquen más candidatas; porque ya tengo.- ¿Vooooldy? ¿Oh Voldy? Nada. El silencio siguio plantado alli como un guardia de seguridad; a la expectativa de si te robabas o no algo. Su madre fue la primera en fingir sorpresa y preguntar.

-Oh. ¿Y quién es, hijo? ¿La menor de las Greengrass? ¿Parkinson?- por alguna razón las preguntas de su madre moduladas con una sedosa voz, no dejaban de destilar acido. Sintio su estomago contraerse, ahora venia realmente lo peor. Observo a su padre que tomo una copa de vino y la llevo a sus labios.

-Hermione Jane Granger- Los fuegos artificiales estallaron, las explosiones, los colores; toda aquella danza paso frente a sus ojos. Aunque viendolo mejor, solo era el vino que escapo de la boca de su padre. Genial. El patriarca de la familia se elevo en toda su estatura, siendo imitado por Draco. Acero contra acero chocaba en el duelo de miradas; como las espadas de dos adversarios midiendose en un duelo silencioso.

-¿Es una broma verdad?- interrumpio el duelo su madre; Draco desvio la mirada hacia ella.

-No. No es una broma. Voy a casarme con Hermione Granger.- Y sin agregar nada mas, apoyo su trasero en la silla y siguio comiendo; ignorando a su padre que aun estaba parado frente a él, a su madre que lo miraba boquiabierta y las pequeñas gotas de vino que manchaban el mantel.

Comio en silencio, sin mirar sus progenitores, con una determinación irreal y un flujo de adrenalina bombeando en su sistema.

Quizás esto era lo que sentia San Potter cuando desafiaba abiertamente al pelon sin nariz. Quizás esto sintio Granger cuando me dio aquel puñetazo. No esta mal. Cuando mi plato quedo vacio, limpie mis labios con la servilleta y la coloque sobre la mesa.

-Tengo que irme. Fue bueno vernos.- y me desapareci de alli con una sonrisa rumbo a la casa de Jane. La adrenalina aun corria por mis venas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abri la puerta de mi casa, estaba exhausta. La cena con Theo y Luna habia sido lo mas bizarra del universo; entre la comida horrible y la charla que ambos mantenian y de la cual solo lograba entender trozos estaba agotada psicologicamente. Queria llegar a mi cama y dormir por siglos. Y sobretodo, borrar de mi cabeza las preguntas de Luna. Un escalofrio cruzo mi espina de solo recordarla.

_Estabamos comiendo, o mejor, dicho tratando de comer aquel bistec a medio morir._

_-¿Entonces Draco fue a cenar con sus padres?- pregunto Theo casualmente. Asenti, revolviendo la comida en mi plato. _

_-Probablemente fue a decirles a sus padres que se casaria contigo- dijo Luna como si nada. Senti que me atragantaba con mi aire; Theo carraspeo y le dirigio a Luna una sonrisa radiante._

_-Probablemente- le dijo llevandose el tenedor a la boca. Luna comenzo a aplaudir como una niña pequeña._

_-¿Ya te propuso matrimonio?- pregunto risueña- Hace varios dias que los Muzimuchines rondan su cabeza, probablemente lo esten aconsejando sobre como hacerlo.- continuo._

_-¿Los Muzimu qué?- pregunte tratando de que el aire volviera a circular por mis pulmones._

_-Los Muzimuchines, son unos duendecillos que rondan a los novios enamorados, suelen aparecer cuando estan a un paso de pedir matrimonio. - miro a Theo que simulaba estar muy entretenido en la etiqueta del vino y susurro bajito, acercandose a mi- Theo tambien los tiene ultimamente, espero que pronto se decida- Cargue mi tenedor con suficiente carne como para llenar mi boca y mastique ausente, dejando que ellos volvieran a su charla. Las palabras de Luna revoloteaban en mi mente, causandome un sin fin de emociones encontradas._

Encendi la luz de la sala, y deje mi cartera en el sofa; subi lentamente la escalera, ansiando más que nunca ser abrazada por mi colchón. Abri la puerta de mi habitación, y sin encender la luz, camine hacia la cama, y me desplome.

-Estaria genial que avisaras si planeas tirarte como vaca al agua- siseo una voz a mi lado, y pegue un salto de la impresión y el susto.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Draco!- le grite corriendo a encender la luz. Alli estaba él, despatarrado en mi cama mirandome sonriente. Estupido hurón. Trate de recuperar la respiración luego del susto y fue cuando note que su cabello volvia a ser negro.- ¿Como te fue?- pregunte vacilante, acercandome a la cama.

-Bien, genial, fantastico.- respondio sarcastico, cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo. Me recoste a su lado y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, sus latidos eran pausados, calmados. Pero lo conocia, lo conocia lo suficiente como para saber que todo habia salido mal. Que aquella cena habia sido un error.

-Oh entonces te fue tan bien como a mi, supongo- le dije mientras dibujaba espirales en su pecho ausentemente- ¿Sabes que tenemos un par de locos por amigos?- le pregunte sonriendo.

-Ah si, ellos son tal para cual.- habia risa en su voz, y eso me alegro- Mis padres tenian una lista excesivamente larga de mujeres para casarme, con todos los datos posibles- agrego como si nada; provocando que algo dentro de mi ardiera. Oh genial, ahora seguro me diria que ya eligio alguna y que lo nuestro tocaba su fin. Me retire de su pecho y me sente contra el respaldo, abrazando mis piernas y fijando mi mirada en algun punto lejano.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quien será la afortunada? - le pregunte sin poder contener la rabia. Senti que se movia a mi lado, y su brazo cruzo mis hombros atrayendome hacia él.

-Ninguna- susurro en mi oido, provocando que un placentero temblor cruzara mi espina, y cada pequeño vello de mi cuerpo se erizara. Pero aquella palabra, ese "ninguna" no era tampoco algo bueno.

-¿Seras un Playboy el resto de tu vida?- indague -El nuevo George Clooney; pero rubio y mas arrogante- agregue en un murmullo.

-No se quien sea ese tal George Clooney; pero no. Simplemente la mujer que quiero como mi esposa no estaba en la lista- comento en mi cuello, depositando bajo mi oreja un suave beso. Algo se altero dentro de mi, nuevamente esa lucha de sentimientos se desencadeno en mi corazón; esperanza, miedo, incertidumbre, amor. ¿Seria posible qué él este tratando de decirme que se quiere casar conmigo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

**Buenas noches queridxs lectorxs! He vuelto y sere millones (?. No, sigo siendo una sola pero ya estoy viendo como multiplicarme. **

**Voy a empezar agradeciendo todo el apoyo que me brindan, sus reviews, sus mps todo. Gracias miles. Volvi el jueves a la noche de mis vacaciones y la verdad volvi fresca, tranquila y... pude dormir como marmotaaa! No saben que lindo es poder dormir mas de 3hs y se me nota, ya no estoy tan paranoica ni zombie; y pude disfrutar de mis hijos y su primera experiencia maritima, que dicho sea de paso se la pasaron comiendo arena jajaja, fueron unas lindas vacaciones, cortas pero lindas y me dieron mas fuerza. Me siento una nueva yo y eso es decir mucho. El lunes arranco de nuevo a laburar asi que nuevamente volvemos a martes y jueves con 30 escalones. **

**Estamos ya en la mitad y aun faltan varias cosas emocionantes; incluso, una de las noches logre soñar y soñe con el fic, ya lo visualice, ya se como seguir y a donde ir a parar... pero como saben, del dicho al hecho hay un tramo kilometrico y es muy probable que todo se vaya al carajo antes de poder llegar a donde quiero jaja.**

**Bueno, basta de charla, nos leemos el martes y les mando a todxs un abrazo enorme cargado de agradecimiento y mi cariño.**

**Ah si, me olvidaba de aclarar los "Muzimuchines" son invento mio; salido de la fusión de Muzi y Muchi; que son los apodos por los que nos llamamos con mi novio/marido/loquesea porque cuando empezamos a salir yo estaba de novia y a semanas de casarme (que es historia para otro momento supongo jaja no creo que les interese...) y como según él no ibamos a durar nada (pesimista de porqueria aca estamos 4 años y casi 1 mes juntos jaja y dos hijos por si faltaba mas) la palabra "amor" para decirnos nos parecia demasiado grande y como era solo una aventura nos bautizamos Muzi o Muchi que viene de Amuchi por Amor jajaja y con el tiempo quedo en Muzi... ahora mi hijo le grita "buzzi" de tanto que me escucha decirle asi al padre jajaja.**

**Maiastra.-**


	17. Chapter 16

XVI-Chocolate

Luego de aquellas palabras un manto de silencio recayo sobre la habitación; no se oia siquiera las respiraciones de ambos jovenes. Pero el rubio era una serpiente, y como si fuera una real su sexto sentido le decia que habia metido la pata. Garrafalmente, si se me permite agregar. Porque lo que para él claramente era una propuesta matrimonial, para ella fue solo una duda más y un silencio que no decia ni demostraba nada.

Entonces, como si una linterna se prendiera en su mente; cegando a las neuronas que funcionaban a tracción hamster, se propuso proponerle matrimonio con todas las de la ley, con romantisismo, dulzura y todo eso que él consideraba cursileria barata.

-¿No tienes sueño? Yo estoy molido, y mañana tengo reuniones importantes que atender.- dicho aquello, le solto los hombros, beso su mejilla y vestido y todo se volteo y fingio dormir, maquinando un plan de romance para proponerle matrimonio a la castaña.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_No aclares que oscurece; _solia versar su padre cuando habia cosas que no se podian aclarar del todo. Las palabras de él se repetian como disco rayado, sin sentido y con todo el sentido del mundo. Las palabras de él, las de Luna, el silencio de Theo; todo se mezclaba y danzaba en su mente martilleando sus neuronas, atando cabos, reuniendo razones y tratando de mantener la naciente esperanza en algo minimo.

Ella amaba a Draco, no habia dudas; sabia que él la amaba a ella... Pero de ahi a... ¿matrimonio? Por Merlín aquello le parecia abismalmente peligroso, osado y un fracaso en puerta. Si, habia una lista considerable de porqué le gustaba Draco, porqué lo amaba y demás... pero también habia cosas que ignoraba, sabia como habia sido su vida despues de la guerra, pero no sabia qué queria él realmente para el futuro, y como accionaban sus padres en sus decisiones. Y aquello la aterraba, la aterraba pensar que quizás él tuviera la mejor intención del mundo para con ella y sus padres marchitaran su futuro. La aterraba pensar que siendo una _sangresucia_ como la concideraba la familia de Draco pudieran de algún modo arruinarle la vida.

Oyo los suaves ronquidos de Draco a su lado, sin embargo ella no pudo conciliar el sueño; hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Y cuándo lo logro, las pesadillas la arrastraron. Un largo pasillo decorado con pétalos de rosas; pero en el altar, frente a ella, Draco besaba a una rubia que vestia el mismo vestido blanco que ella. Los padres de él, riendo a carcajadas por las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Desperto sobresaltada, buscando a tientas el calor del cuerpo de Draco en la cama. Pero alli no habia nadie, solo una nota descansaba sobre la almohada que habia usado el rubio.

_A las 8 te vengo a buscar. Quiero invitarte a cenar._

_Te amo._

_Draco._

_Pd: estuviste algo inquieta anoche, no hace falta que vayas hoy a trabajar, permiso del jefe._

Suspiro frotandose los ojos, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre sus dudas y temores. Pero solo tenia una amiga... y por alguna razon podia adivinar que solo le generaria mas dudas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llego a la oficina, un dejo de preocupación invadio su mente; aunque este estuvo latente desde el momento en que dejo la cama de Jane, solo se intensifico cuando la distancia se hizo real. Habia estado gran parte de la madrugada inquieta, removiendose y susurrando dormida; no quiso despertarla, sabia que habia pasado en vela parte de la noche y esperaba que pudiera descansar en su dia libre mientras él se encargaba de las reuniones y los preparativos para la cena.

Cuando los inversionistas de las reuniones terminaron de firmar los contratos y cada trato estuvo pulcramente cerrado y documentado; Draco llamo a un restaurant de renombre, haciendo una reservación para la noche.

A eso de las 3 de la tarde, Theo aparecio en su despacho con cara seria. Dejo que se acomodara en la silla frente a su escritorio, y espero que su amigo hablara.

-Tus padres me enviaron 17 vociferadores a las 2am. No quiero saber que hiciste esta vez, pero la proxima vez que suceda algo asi, los mando a tu casa a que te acosen a ti- sentencio. Aquello no le extraño, sus padres solian acosar a sus amigos cuando algo no andaba bien con él y sus decisiones.

-Les dije que me casaria con Jane- dije simplemente. Theo mantuvo la seriedad en su rostro; lo cual no era del todo raro, pero sus ojos tenian un tinte extraño, un brillo astuto de aquel que sabe algo que lo preocupa.

-Lo sé. Y no estan contentos.- suspiro y se paso una mano por el cabello- Jane la llamo a Luna hace unas horas, Luna me dijo que estaba angustiada.-

-¿Angustiada?- pregunte. Sabia que habia tenido pesadillas, pero me figure que podrian ser solo eso.

-¿Ya le propusiste matrimonio?- me pregunto, ignorando mi pregunta.

-No, lo hare esta noche. Y para eso te necesito.- sonrei, Theo era un maestro del romance.

-Oh no, este es un nuevo plan ¿Verdad?- me pregunto con una mueca de susto.

Le conte brevemente la idea que tenia en la cabeza, preguntandole su opinion sobre ciertas cosas, puliendo mi plan. Esta noche seria la noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando era niña, y me despertaba asustada; mi madre me consolaba con un trozo de chocolate. Cuando fui mayor, y me frustraba, mi padre me obsequiaba un chocolate. Cuando mis dolores de mujer me atacaban mensualmente; mi madre me acompañaba en mi fase de dolor con un pote de helado de chocolate. Cuando Ron se paso un año intercambiando fluidos con Lavender frente a mi, Ginny me acompañaba ahogando mis penas en chocolate. Pero mis padres ya no estan, Ginny ya no es mi amiga.

Luna se aparecio en mi casa 10 minutos despues de que la llame con dos bolsas cargadas de chocolate y helado. Al principio, solo nos dedicamos a llenar nuestras bocas con el cacao refinado industrialmente; pero luego, luego se me fue todo de las manos y la sal de las lágrimas se mezclaba con el sabor dulzon del chocolate. Luna no dijo nada, simplemente siguio dandome aquel regalo de los dioses.

Luego del quinto pote de helado de chocolate con almendras, pude sacar mi voz de mi garganta. Ya no tenia sentido del gusto, estaba totalmente chocolatizado.

-Draco le dijo a sus padres que ya eligio mujer para casarse.- solte como si le contara que habia encontrado una oferta en la farmacia. Luna asintio, masticando una barra de chocolate blanco.

-Lo sé; anoche sus padres se dedicaron a mandarle vociferadores a Theo, 17 si no me fallan las cuentas.- dijo al fin; contando con sus dedos

El chocolate tiene un efecto narcotizante, despues de dos o tres barras, podes llegar a sentir que estas en un limbo de placer del cual no queres escapar, es una borrachera sin alcohol pero con el mismo resultado (ataque al higado). Pero narcotizada, borracha o drogada por el chocolate y todo; habia oido exactamente que los padres de Draco habian enviado 17 vociferadores a Theodore. Aquello era malo, pues significaba que no aprobaban su elección.

-Lo siento- dije dejando la cuchara en la mesa y tomando su mano.

-No lo sientas, yo lo siento por tí; porque esa va a ser tu familia politica- dijo alegremente. Y fue un baldazo de agua fria que me saco de mi estado de borrachera chocolatosa. -Aunque si seguimos comiendo chocolate de esta manera es probable que no quepamos en nuestros vestidos.- agrego mirando su abdomen. No pude evitarlo, una risa escapo de mis labios, yo preocupandome por haber sido la causante de que se arruinara la noche de su aniversario, y ella preocupada por un estupido vestido.

-Pues seremos las dos gordas de la fiesta y punto.- mi risa la contagio y ambas terminamos riendo como posesas. Pero mi risa se corto, cuando me di cuenta de un detalle.- ¿Theo te propuso matrimonio?- le pregunte.

-Sip- dijo sonriente, mostrandome el anillo que portaba en su dedo- anoche luego del sexto vociferador. Dijo algo acerca de que no dejaria que Draco arruinase su noche perfecta y me pidio que nos casaramos.- no pude evitarlo, me abalance sobre ella y la abrace con fuerza.- Quiero que seas mi dama de honor- Me sentia realmente feliz por Luna, Theodore la amaba como ninguno, y ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. No habia nada que se pudiera interponer entre ellos.

-Me encantaria Luna.- le dije dandole algo de espacio.

Pasamos algunas horas hablando de cosas triviales, bebiendo té y planeando cosas para su boda. Cuando fije la vista en mi celular, y note la hora; pegue un salto. Eran las 6 de la tarde. En dos horas llegaria Draco. Y si sucederia lo que Luna me dijo que sospechaba entonces estaba en problemas.

-Luna, ¿podria quedarme esta noche en tu casa?- le pregunte. Ella dejo su taza en la mesa y me miro un segundo, dos.

-No puedes esconderte eternamente.- dijo simplemente.

Es verdad, inevitablemente sucederia, Draco haria aquella pregunta, y yo contestaria que "si" y nuestra vida se iria a la mierda porque probablemente sus padres lo deshereden, le quiten el apellido y nos manden a matar. O podia decir que "no"...Romperle el corazón a él, romper el mio pero seguir viviendo. O podria decir "algun dia" y retrasarlo hasta que el miedo me abandone y sus padres mueran entonces no puedan matarnos... y aquello era sencillamente descabellado, era mas probable que ellos me sobrevivieran a que yo los sobreviva a ellos.

¿Entonces qué podia hacer? Amaba a Draco, muchisimo. Pero no podria soportar que sus padres no me aprueben, ponerlo entre la espada y la pared; jamás lo haria elegir entre ellos y yo, pero si realmente quiere casarse conmigo y sus padres se lo impiden... que clase de vida tendriamos, probablemente perderia sus empresas y por ende yo mi nuevo trabajo, aunque tambien es probable que con sus capacidades pueda empezar un negocio propio desde cero, pero necesitaria una inversión y para eso necesitaria dinero y si lo desheredan no tendriamos como hacer la inversión. Ains; siento que entre tanto chocolate y dudas me va a estallar la cabeza.

-El camino más corto siempre es el más empinado.- me susurro Luna levantandose. Me abrazo y se desaparecio dejandome sola alrededor de una montaña de envoltorios de chocolate y potes de helado vacios.

Subi la escalera hacia mi habitacion para darme un baño y prepararme, en poco mas de una hora Draco llegaria y debia pensar que hacer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A las 6 me despareci a mi casa, para prepararme, pero cuando el tiron de la desaparición dejo mi ombligo; frente a mi estaban mis padres.

-¿Qué hacen en mi casa?- pregunte bruscamente.  
>-Venimos a hacerte recapacitar. No puedes casarte con la sangresucia- escupio mi padre con desden mientras mi madre lo tomaba del brazo.<p>

-¿Y como planean hacer eso?- indague apretando mi varita escondida en la manga de mi saco.

-Expelliarmus- dijo mi madre apuntandome con su varita; mi varita salio volando de mi manga hacia su mano, dejandome totalmente desarmado.

-Crucio- siseo mi padre. No me lo esperaba, y el dolor me doblo en dos, cuando las primeras cuchilladas de dolor me atravesaron. En pocos segundos, mi visión se torno negra, y perdi el conocimiento.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Aloha! Bien, yo dije que esto estaba planeado de punta a punta y sigue saliendo como quiere.**

**La ultima parte, lamento si esperaban otra cosa, pero... necesito drama para sobrevivir asi que tenia que poner a los padres tiranos... los cuales no se iban a quedar en sus asientos viendo como su hijto puro y lindo se quedaba con la sangresucia segun ellos... Perdooon... pronto sabran que ocurre... bah en dos dias supongo jaja**

**Se nos casan Theo y Luna! yey! Y Jane/Hermione ahoga sus penas en chocolate, lo cuál es casi tan insano como hacerlo con alcohol. Hace 4 años y casi un mes, cuando yo me separe de mi ex; pase toda esa noche de trabajo comiendo chocolate de cualquier tipo, con mi novio/marido de pañuelo. Lo mas estupido es que YO termine con mi ex... y yo termine deprimida. Pero no por haber terminado en si, si no por haber gastado un monton de dinero en la boda que jamás se hizo jajaja y que seria 8 dias despues de que lo deje. Veran yo tenia 18 otoños, y hacia casi 2 años estaba de novia con J (no pienso decir su nombre porque es mala palabra) de los cuales 22 meses fui cornuda... y me iba a casar. Ajam, tiren los tomates que no me ofende eh! Estaba ciega y estupida por lo que crei era amor y no era mas que capricho... En fin. Teniamos fecha de casamiento para el 18 de enero del 2011... yo en diciembre del 2010 termine el secundario/escuela media y consegui trabajo en un call center ( para que sepan yo transcribia mensajes de voz a texto para españa, chile y colombia) durante la tarde... pero un dia a una compañera que adopte como hermana la cambiaron a la noche y para que no se sintiera sola pedi el cambio yo tambien... Esa primer noche conoci a C mi marido/novio. Fue genial. Empezamos a hablar porque estaba discutiendo él con otro compañero sobre un cover de Pink Floyd (another brick in the wall) y no se acordaban el nombre y como hacia rato venia escuchandolo y ellos no me dejaban trabajar les grite el nombre del tema y esa noche empezamos a hablar. Sobretodo por la musica, despues fuimos a los libros, y a los mangas y animes... y cuando salimos a la mañana del trabajo quedamos en tomar un cafe asi él me mostraba sus dibujos y yo le llevaba algo escrito por mi... pasaron las semanas, pasamos año nuevo juntos en el call... y mientras yo planeaba la boda mi amiga del call y mi prima planeaban mi despedida de soltera. Y se me prendio el foco. Queria que mi ultimo dia de solteria, C fuera mio... (nunca en mi vida le habia sido infiel a nadie, es mas soy demasiado honrada para siquiera pensarlo pero vamos! que me casaba cornuda y probablemente fuera cornuda toda mi vida...) Le dije a él lo que queria y él accedio. el 6 de enero del 2011 nos besamos por primera vez... y supe en ese beso sin dormir, con sabor a cafe y a rocio que él era el hombre de mi vida. Tarde 4 dias despues de ese beso el armarme de valor y dejar a J... el 10 de enero llegue a trabajar acompañada de mi papá y mi hermano y C me esperaba en la entrada del Call.. no me dijo nada, solo estuvo ahi para mi y ha sido asi desde hace 4 años porque el mismo dia que deje a mi ex es tambien nuestro aniversario.**

**(si alguien quiere souvenirs de casamiento tengo 156 guardados en una caja... planeaba prenderlos fuego como prendi fuego el vestido y las invitaciones pero no sé jajaja me da cosa quemar tanta plata jajaja)**

**Bueno, espero que despues de leer el resumen de mi historia de amor, les ayude a comprender como es que tengo tanto vomito cerebral para volcar en la historia jajaja. Porque muchas de las cosas que suceden en este fic, son cosas que me pasaron y tratando de ahorrar algunos detalles los vuelco en esta pareja que me encanta.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Maiastra.- **


	18. Chapter 17

XVII- Hielo

Como el cuento muggle, cuando el reloj marco las 12 el hechizo se rompio.

Hecha un ovillo, con su vestido azul arrugado y el maquillaje corrido por el llanto; el sueño vencio a Jane, cuando ya la espera se hizo eterna. No habia logrado comunicarse con Draco, él jamás respondio a sus llamados o mensajes. Como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Espero paciente, las primeras dos horas, pero luego la desesperanza la arrastro, sumiendola en un mar de dudas, de temores. ¿Y si él se arrepintio? ¿Y si, decidio que ella no valia la pena? ¿Y si...?

Cuando el sol caldeo su rostro, y la mañana de un nuevo dia se hizo patente en su habitación; abrio sus hinchados ojos. Habia determinacion en su mirada, este dia seria un nuevo dia. Habia pasado gran parte de la noche con pesadillas, atocigada por el miedo y su cobardia.

Hoy comenzaba su vida nuevamente. Hoy renaceria Hermione Jane Granger, y la primer persona a la cual le plantaria cara como antaño era a cierto hurón oxigenado. Tomo su varita olvidada, y limpio su rostro. La varita en su mano temblaba, por la rabia y la determinación; por su orgullo herido. Se cambio la ropa, y una vez arreglada y elegante; se desaparecio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentia el cuerpo pesado. Mis extremidades adoloridas. La última vez que habia recibido tantos Cruciatus aún estabamos en la guerra. Oh el bendito dolor de las maldiciones. Flexione los dedos de mis manos, pero los sentia totalmente agarrotados, como si cada nervio de mis manos estuvieran desconectados. Trate de abrir los ojos, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, mis parpados pesaban como dos yunques y me tarde mas de lo que esperaba en lograr abrir los ojos. Pero no habia nada que ver, aparentemente estaba en una sala oscura, podia oler la humedad y sentir el frio del suelo. Un calabozo.

Comence a desesperarme, preguntandome qué tenian en mente mis padres para actuar de tal modo. ¿Tanto los habia cabreado mi decisión que habian decidido secuestrarme? Era absurdo. Pero el dolor en mi cuerpo me recordo, que por más absurdo que resultara, no era imposible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando apareci en la casa de Draco, la sensación de valentia, la determinación y la rabia se esfumaron, dando paso a una terrible desazón. La sala, siempre pulcra y ordenada, estaba totalmente irreconocible, habia un pequeño charco de sangre, muebles volcados. Y el panico se apodero de mi totalmente. Cada ¿Y si...? se hizo material como un puñal, atravesando mi corazón. No lo dude, ni lo pensé; le envie un Patronus a Theo, depositando en él toda la urgencia que sentia.

En menos de 5 minutos Theo se aparecio frente a mi con Luna a su lado. No pude decir palabra, el nudo que apretaba mi garganta me impidio hablar, y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. Luna me abrazo y Theo comenzo a investigar la casa. Pero tal y como lo presentia, no habia rastro de Draco. Luna me consolaba, mientras Theo decia que iria por Aurores, pero no estaba seguro de como actuarian los aurores canadienses con un ex Mortifago desaparecido.

-Busca... a Harry... y a Ron- le dije entre hipidos.- Ellos... Ellos me lo deben- finalice, sintiendome demasiado cansada, apoye el peso de mi cuerpo contra Luna, sentia que era demasiada tristeza para soportar. Sintiendome nuevamente, sola en el mundo. Le rogaba a Merlin que Draco estuviera bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando capturaron a Lucius y Narcissa Mafoy, ambos lucian tranquilos, serios y con una extraña paz emanando de ellos. Algo extraño si consideramos que ellos eran los unicos sospechosos. Harry como jefe de Aurores lidero por semana la busqueda y la investigación. Pero no habia rastros de Draco, y lo unico que lograban sacar de los interrogatorios con los Malfoy era que jamás lo encontrarian. Y la esperanza que nacio en un primer momento, comenzo a desvanecerse. Escarchandose de hielo, la pequeña llama comenzo a extinguirse.

Los dias corrieron en semanas, mutando a meses. Cuando un nuevo mes llegaba, no era solo la culminación de 30 dias anteriores, era solo un clavo más para mi corazón al saberlo lejos de mi.

Theo tomo el control de las empresas de Draco, mientras que yo abandonando mis carreras, me enfoque totalmente en la parte legal y laboral de la empresa. Cuando entraba en mi oficina, me sumia en un mundo de papeles y carpetas, sin almuerzos, sin pensamientos. Pero siempre, cada dia desde aquel dia en que encontraron la ropa que Draco vestia el dia de su desaparición; apoyaba mi mano sobre un cajon de mi escritorio. Alli, aun dentro de su caja de tercipelo negro, un anillo de finisimo oro blanco con esmeraldas engarzadas; descansaba esperando a su dueño. Luna queria que lo usara, Theo tambien la apoyaba, pero yo no podia. No podia usarlo sabiendo que ese anillo era al fin y al cabo; el causante de su desaparición.

Una vez que salia de la oficina me encerraba en mi casa, abrazando su ropa, abrazando nuestros recuerdos que aun palpitaban sobre el colchón. Luna me acompañaba algunas noches, otras tantas Ginny acudia a mi lado.

Es curioso como funciona el destino. La desaparición de Draco me reunio con quienes fueron mis mejores amigos. Cuando la investigación avanzaba, Harry me visito con Ron y Ginny en la empresa. Fue una tarde extraña aquella, pues se dijo mucho y sin embargo, por mi dolor constante; no se dijo nada. Yo no los perdonaba, no aun sabiendo el engaño en el cual cayeron. Y ellos no me lo reclamaban, solo estaban ahi; esperando que los necesitara, brindandome un mudo afecto y contención. Y se los agradecida, pero nuestra amistad estaba lejos de recuperarse, y ambas partes lo sabian. Quizás cuando Draco apareciera... Quizás alli podria darme el lujo de perdonarlos. Pero aunque sentia que Draco estaba vivo, la espera estaba consumiendome.

No comia bien, apenas lograba dormir. Funcionaba solo si tenia trabajo frente pero no cuando la soledad me embargaba. No importaba cuanta gente estuviera a mi alrededor, yo estaba fria, helada, congelada como un tempano de hielo. Oh Draco. Vuelve.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.´-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los primeros dias de mi cautiverio fueron lo que se dice entretenidos. Dos o tres veces recibia la amena visita de mi padre. Quien desde que pisaba la celda hasta segundos antes de irse me acribillaba a Cruciatus. Y eso, si no se ponia creativo. Y yo que pensaba que solo Bellatrix tenia la vena sadica. Que errado estaba. Para el cuarto dia de cautiverio, mi cuerpo lucia un mapa de heridas poco profundas pero largas y sangrantes, heridas que ardian con mi sudor por cada Cruciatus, heridas que comenzaban a infectarse por la falta de higiene. Pero fui estoico, mi boca jamás pronuncio palabra, jamás respondi a ninguna provocación. Simplemente clavaba mis ojos en los de mi padre, transmitiendole todo el odio que podia sentir aun con las fuerzas mermadas.

Poco despues las visitas terminaron. Y la oscuridad de aquella celda, fue tragandose poco a poco mi cordura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-

El dia que se cumplian 5 meses de la desaparición; Narcissa Malfoy se quebro, confesando que habia estado bajo un Imperius cuando fueron esa noche a casa de Draco, que solo pudo ser testigo muda de como Lucius torturaba hasta la inconsciencia a su hijo. Mas cuando se vio libre del hechizo, opto por callar bajo la amenaza de Lucius de no revelar el escondite donde estaba Draco; escondite que ella no conocia.

Ese mismo dia, hirviendo de furia por la traición de su esposa y a minutos de hacer eficaz la sentencia de un juicio express; Lucius dio la localización. No puedo decir que senti alivio cuando el Patronus de Harry me informo lo ocurrido; no podia sentirlo hasta verlo con mis propios ojos. Poco después; otro Patronus llego a mi despacho.

Hermione ven al Magical Hospital for Witches and Wizards. La voz de Ron tenia un tinte de urgencia. Ni lo pense y me desapareci rumbo al hospital magico de Canada.

Cuando el vertigo de la desaparición me solto, note que estaba en una sala de espera. Alli me esperaban Luna y Theo junto a Ron. Acelere mi paso, esquivando a magos y brujas que avanzaban frente a mi.

-¿Donde esta?- pregunte agitada; mirando a los tres a la espera de una respuesta.

-Él esta...- comenzo Ron pero Theo lo codeo y lo interrumpio.

-¿Donde mierda esta Draco?- pregunte ya cansada, ¿5 meses de miedo no eran suficientes? ¿Porque ninguno respondia la pregunta?-

-Hermione, Draco esta bien.- dijo Luna suavemente, pero sus ojos estaban serios, no habia brillo ni alegria en su mirada. Senti mi corazón apretarse fuertemente.

-¿Donde esta? Necesito... necesito verlo- pedi entrecortadamente. Entonces, al final del pasillo vi a Harry y a Zabini saliendo de una habitación. No tuve tiempo de darle la orden a mi cuerpo, que ya estaba corriendo hacia ellos, dispuesta a ver a Draco. Empuje a Harry a un lado y abri la puerta.

El aire abandono mis pulmones, el color de mi rostro se desvanecio. Sobre la cama, estaba Draco; pero no era él. No, aquello era solo su piel, blanca y tensa. Su rostro antes aristocratico y elegante, ahora era solo una capa de piel tirante sobre angulosos huesos. Su cabello habia crecido, rubio y opaco. Me acerque vacilante, midiendo cada paso; bajo sus ojos cerrados, dos manchas oscuras mancillaban su piel de porcelana. Sus labios, tan finos y hermosos, estaban resecos y quebrados. Una de sus manos descansaba sobre las sabanas, sus dedos parecian simples falanges cubiertas por piel, sin musculo, sin nada mas que un forro tensado cubriendo 5 largos palillos.

Quise tomar su mano, sentir su piel; pero una mano se poso en mi hombro. Harry me miraba con los ojos serios, impidiendome que siguiera avanzando.

-¿Qué le sucedio?- pregunte vacilante sin sacar mis ojos del cuerpo que yacia en la cama.

-Estaba desnutrido, deshidratado y con heridas supurantes diseminadas por todo el cuerpo- relato a mi espalda, apretando levemente su mano en mi hombro.- Los medimagos le han suministrado pociones revitalizantes y algunas pociones reabastecedoras de sangre. Estan esperando que despierte para examinar su cerebro, fue expuesto a multiples Cruciatus.- finalizo. ¿Qué te han hecho amor mio? me pregunte aguantando las lágrimas que quemaban mis ojos.

-Me gustaria quedarme aqui, por favor- le suplique, avanzando un paso más y liberandome de la mano de Harry.

-Estaremos afuera.- dijo antes de salir.

Cuando estuve a su lado, estire mi mano y acaricie su rostro; su piel estaba helada, aspera; tan ajena a él. Me sente en el borde de la cama, a su lado y agarre con fuerza su mano

.-...-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi vida comenzo a funcionar alrededor de él. Iba a la empresa por la mañana, y desde el mediodia hasta entrada la noche me sentaba a su lado, viendo su rostro mutar de la delgadez extrema a un tono muscular relativamente sano. Pero no despertaba. No habia reacción fisica a ninguna poción o hechizo. No habia nada. Estaba lo que clinicamente los muggles conocen como Estado Vegetativo. Solo que no dependia de una maquina para que su corazón latiera y pudiera respirar; estaba sumido en un sueño profundo.

Cada tarde, con la ayuda de una enfermera levitaba a Draco y lo aseaba; viendo como paulatinamente cada pequeño corte se cerraba y se cicatrizaba. Pero eran heridas viejas, con meses de antiguedad, y nada pudieron hacer para que las marcas no quedaran en su piel.

Me sentaba a su lado, leyendole, hablandole o simplemente tomando su mano. Blaise o Theo me despertaban cuando las noches llegaban, quedandose ellos en mi lugar a velar el sueño de Draco.

Pasaron semanas, tres largas semanas hasta que una tarde, mientras acomodaba las sabanas en su cama, sus ojos se abrieron. Y con la voz rasposa, quebro el silencio que tantas tardes nos acompañaba.

-¿Qué... haces... aqui...asquerosa... Sangresucia?- Y el hielo enfrio la habitación, y cada particula de alegria por su despertar se extinguio.

.-...-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Buenas noches. Lamento haber tardado en actualizar. Pero el lunea retome el trabajo y me dieron doble jornada laboral hasta el viernes de la semana que viene y cuando me sentaba a escribir literalmente se me iba el cerebro... y no ayuda que mi novio/marido me regalara una ps3 como cumplimes. Asi que entre cerebro apagado y juegos estoy hecha una pelotuda a pedal jaja. Prometo ponerme las pilas para que la historia siga su marcha. Lo unico que si. La historia "Maiastra" la voy a sacar. Hasta que pueda terminarla y pulirla. Me voy a enfocar solo en 30 escalones. Y en una serie de oneshots que me salen de la nada. **

**El sabado es San Valentin... si llegamos a los 90 reviews subo el capi 18 y un especial de san valentin que tengo a medio escribir. No es extorsion jaja es simple negociacion jajaja**

**Espero hayan quedado conformes. El drama termina en el proximo capi!**

**gracias**

**Maiastra**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pd: tuve que resubir este capi por un error de edicion (se habia pegado parte del capi arriba y en el medio y quedaba cualquier cosa)


	19. Chapter 18

XVIII-Tregua

-¿Entonces dices que ella y yo tenemos una relación amorosa?- pregunte por decima quinta vez en lo que iba de la mañana. Desde que desperte, y durante todo el dia anterior; cada persona que me visito insistio en que Granger y yo manteniamos una relación. Eso no tenia ni pies ni cabeza. Según ellos, la noche que mis padres me secuestraron y me torturaron, iba a pedirle matrimonio a ella. _Ella. _La _Sangresucia. _ La _Sabelotodo. _No podia creerlo, ¿_Ella y yo?. _Theo incluso se ofrecio al igual que su novia Lunatica a prestarme sus recuerdos. Pero denegue aquello. Sentia que era algo que debia resolver por mi cuenta. Pero para eso necesitaba que la otra parte involucrada tambien participara... pero ella. Ella no volvio despues de mi despertar. No despues de mis palabras.

_-¿Qué...haces... aqui... asquerosa... Sangresucia?- pregunte con la voz ronca, rasposa por la falta de uso. ¿Qué demonios me sucedio? ¿Donde diablos estoy? ¿Y qué rayos hace ella aqui? Sentia como si una manada de centauros me hubiera atropellado. No tenia mucha noción de donde me hallaba. Y la mirada de ella, impregnada de.. ¿Dolor? ¿Pesar? ¿Angustia? me estaba comenzando a poner incomodo. Trate de incorporarme y alejar mis ojos de ella, pero cuando empece a moverme ella corrio rapidamente a mi lado, tratando de ayudarme.- No...No... me toques... inmunda- y ella se congelo en su lugar. No dijo nada, simplemente comenzo a retroceder; herida, abrio la puerta y desaparecio. Poco despues un grupo de medimagos entro en mi habitación. Revisandome, haciendome preguntas. _

Desde ayer en la tarde ella no volvio. Theo y Lunatica vinieron varias veces, poco despues de ellos vino también Blaise; cuando él se fue llegaron San Potter y la Comadreja a interrogarme. No pude responder mucho, solo recordaba pequeños flashes, ir a un Pub con Theo y dos empleados, rescatar a una camarera sin rostro. Un aroma a vainilla y miel, una estrella fugaz; un pasacalles, un vestido de seda rojo. El tacto de una piel sedosa, bronceada y pecas. Ardor en las nalgas. Un _Te amo_ gritado con el alma, de una voz agitada y totalmente penetrante. Mi cabello cambiando del negro al rubio original frente a un espejo; dos brazos menudos abrazandome por detras. Mi padre escupiendo vino. Un anillo de oro blanco con pequeñas esmeraldas engarzado. Mi madre desarmandome. Mi padre torturandome. Oscuridad. Frio. Hambre. Dolor. Ardor. Pesadez. Morir. _Ella. _

-Dile a Granger que quiero verla- le dije a Theo, interrumpiendo sus palabras sobre mi supuesta relación con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los fragmentos de mi corazón apretaban mis pulmones. El aire no llegaba a ellos, y sentia que una hemorragia interna me drenaba la fuerza con cualquier minimo esfuerzo, desde abrir los ojos hasta musitar algun "_Estoy bien"_ carente de verdad y desganado.

Esto no es como lo imagine, espere por tanto tiempo verlo, escucharlo, sentirlo; ver aquellos ojos de mercurio liquido, su sonrisa socarrona, oir su voz. Pero solo escuche su desprecio, su odio. El veneno que destilaba. Y no pude aguantarlo, no queria, no podia. Theo me aseguro que era debido a las torturas, que poco a poco volveria a la normalidad. ¿Pero qué es la normalidad? ¿Cuál es realmente la normalidad? ¿Él amandome? ¿Él odiandome? ¿Sus palabras dulces? ¿Sus palabras hirientes? Él ya no era mi Draco, él era solo Malfoy, el mismo cabrón que solia hostigarme con sus palabras etilistas y su basura de sangre durante Hogwarts.

Deje su habitación mecanicamente, avisandole a una medimaga de su despertar; y esquivando a todos los que esperaban en la sala de espera, camine hacia mi casa. Cada paso, cada metro que ponia en distancia entre ambos lo sentia como un abismo abriendose en mi pecho, un agujero, un hoyo alli donde mi corazón deberia latir aliviado. Pero sólo eran fragmentos, trozos filosos que sólo apretaban y se hundian en mis pulmones, impidiendome respirar, sintiendo la agonia. Me preguntaba donde habia quedado la determinación que me llevo a enfrentarlo en su casa. ¿Donde estaba Hermione cuando Jane la necesitaba? ¿Donde quedaba la leona cuando la pobre rata se asustaba? ¿Donde deje mi orgullo, mi valentia y nobleza? Soy solo una sombra de quien fui. No. Soy solo una sombra de quien fue Jane.

Luna me esperaba en casa cuando llegue, sumida en mis pensamientos y mi propia angustia, camine rumbo a mi habitación sin siquiera reparar en ella que me siguio escaleras arriba. Me derrumbe en la cama, pensando en las noches que habia pasado soñando con él, en las mañanas cuando deseaba estar muerta, cuando deseaba no haberlo encontrado, ni haberme involucrado; y las noches se volvian eternas, angustiantes pesadillas me atocigaban, me rompian. Quebrando cada onza de mi esperanza, hasta que él aparecio. Hasta que mis tardes y noches giraron entorno a su cama en el hospital, hasta que solo respiraba cuando sus ojos no temblaban bajo sus parpados. Y ahora, ahora todo estallo. Él me odia. Él realmente me odia. No hay excusas, ni sobre su estado, ni sobre lo que vivio, aquel odio que destilaban sus palabras eran simplemente la muestra irrefutable de que Draco Lucius Malfoy; seria siempre él. Luna me abrazo, en silencio, sin romper el silencio que mis sollozos interrumpian. Solamente estuvo alli, abrazando mi cuerpo, aquella coraza vacia y sangrante; mi mente estaba totalmente cerrada en un prisma de dolor.

-Todo estara bien- dijo arrullandome, cuando las lágrimas dejaron de correr por mis mejillas; beso mi coronilla, y me ayudo a desvestirme. Me cubrio con una manta y yo cerre mis ojos, deseando; que para cuando mis ojos se abrieran, la vida volviera a sonreirme.

Pero eso no sucedio, Luna volvio en la mañana con Theo para decirme que aunque su recuperación estaba siendo exitosa y no habia secuelas fisicas más alla de las cicatrices; él no me recordaba. No es, qué no recordara lo qué le sucedio. Simplemente _no me recordaba. _Le pedi a Theo el dia libre, siendo él el jefe hasta que Draco se recompusiera; no hubo objeción; y tan pronto como se marcharon me encerre en el baño de mi habitación.

El agua corria sobre mi, ahogando cada grito que salia de mi garganta; la frustración estaba dentro de mi, la frustración y el puto dolor. Y no lo toleraria más. Sali del baño envuelta en una toalla, y me vesti rapidamente. Y le envie un Patronus a Harry.

_-Necesito un traslador a Azkaban YA-_ La urgencia en mi voz provoco que mi nutria volara rapidamente, dejando tras de si una estela plateada. Me desapareci rumbo a mi oficina; necesitaba llevar algo hacia Azkaban.

Cuando volvi a mi casa, Harry me esperaba en la sala con un encendedor muggle en su mano.

-En 5 minutos se activara. Dentro de una hora te traera devuelta. ¿Es suficiente?- me pregunto. Asentí mecanicamente, y tome el encendedor de su mano.

-Gracias- musite; nos quedamos en silencio, mirandonos con atención. Y antes de que el traslador se activara; Harry volvio a hablar.

-Él te recordara.- Y el tiron del viaje me arranco de mi sala; aterrizando torpemente sobre mis pies en un suelo gris y frio. Un guardia me miraba con atención, en aquella pequeña salita de espera. El gris predominaba, y un frio infernal abrazaba cada rincon. Ya no habia dementores en Azkaban, pero su helada presencia parecia aun presente.

-Necesito ver a Narcissa Black- le dije al guardia; quien asintio y me insto a acompañarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una hora despues aterrizaba en mi sala otra vez. Respire hondamente, calmando los acelerados latidos de mi corazón al recordar lo que habia vivido minutos atras con Narcissa Black.

_El guardia me dejo en una sala un poco mas pequeña que la de la recepción; alli, sentada en un banco de madera estaba ella. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la pared más alejada de la puerta; di un paso al interior, y el guardia me aviso que tenia 55 minutos. Qué él estaria tras la puerta. _

_Lance un Muffliato a la puerta, y me sente en el banco libre que yacia frente a Narcissa. Ella no me miro. Y yo carraspee. Sus ojos, se centraron en mi un momento, y luego aparto la mirada._

_-¿Qué haces aqui?- pregunto con la voz suave._

_-Vine a entender.- le dije. Sus ojos nuevamente se fijaron en mi; pero esta vez no aparto la mirada, y yo la sostuve con entereza._

_-¿Qué quieres entender?- pregunto con sorna._

_-¿Por qué?- y la pregunta la tomo desprevenida, pude verlo en sus ojos. -¿Por qué secuestrar y torturar a su hijo? ¿Por qué se queria casar conmigo? ¿Por ser yo una sangresucia inmunda? ¿Por ser indigna de portar su apellido? ¿Por qué señora Malfoy?- Cada palabra la hirio, lo supe por el temblor en su mirada, por el leve apreton que sus manos se dieron._

_-Porque es asi como debe ser.- dijo como si del clima hablaramos._

_-Entonces tenga esto- le dije, sacando de mi bolsillo la pequeña cajita de terciopelo que guardaba con recelo en mi escritorio.- No lo podre usar nunca, y probablemente aqui dentro usted pueda darle algún uso.- Tomo vacilante la cajita, y la abrio, abriendo tambien desmesuradamente sus ojos por la sorpresa._

_-¿Como es qué tu tienes esto?- pregunto recuperandose._

_-Draco iba a proponerme matrimonio la noche que lo secuestraron. Draco me amaba.-dije encogiendome de hombros y agregue- Del mismo modo que yo lo amo a él.-_

_-¿Sabes de quién era este anillo?- me pregunto ignorando mis palabras. Negue con la cabeza y ella hablo- Este era el anillo de la madre de Lucius. Todas las mujeres Malfoy lo usaron durante la boda. Es un anillo magico, que sólo se ajusta al dedo destinado.- sus ojos estaban fijos en el anillo de oro blanco. Sus palabras sin embargo comenzaron a calar hondo en mi. ¿Si ese anillo se ajustaba al dedo destinado, significaba que por mucho que Draco quisiera casarse conmigo, si el anillo no se ajustaba no podriamos hacerlo? ¿Era yo la indicada? -Dame tu mano.- me pidio. Y yo le extendi mi mano izquierda- No, la derecha- se la extendi, y ella retiro el anillo de la cajita. Lentamente, lo deslizo por mi dedo anular. El anillo se ajusto a mi dedo con simpleza y Narcissa ahogo una exclamación. -Merlin bendito-_

_Santa mierda. Pense. Yo era la destinada. Yo debia casarme con Draco. Y entonces lo comprendi, el anillo no solo se fija en la persona correcta, si no que como una metafora, se ajusta a la persona que se ajusta al novio. Yo encajaba con Draco, porque eramos opuestos y sin embargo iguales. Porque nos amabamos genuinamente.´ Comence a hiperventilar, retire mi mano del agarre de Narcissa y comence a luchar para quitarme el anillo. Pero no salia, por Merlin, el anillo no salia de mi dedo._

_-No saldra, ni aunque lo hechices- murmuro, fijando sus ojos en la cajita.- a menos que él deje de amarte.- finalizo. Entonces el guardia golpeo la puerta tres veces y yo me levante impulsada por un resorte invisible._

_-Él no me recuerda.- le dije cerca de la puerta. Sus ojos seguian clavados en la cajita._

_-Hazlo recordar entonces- dijo, y su blanca mano limpio una lágrima que huia por su mejilla.- Espero- suspiro- que algún dia me perdonen.- y entonces deje la sala. Siendo conducida por el guardia a la recepción; con el corazón apretandose en mi garganta; con la respiración agitada. Y una estupida sonrisa curvando mis labios. Aquello era una tregua, y si el anillo estaba ajustado en mi dedo, significaba que Draco aun me amaba._

Debia ir a ver a Draco, hacerlo recordar. Pero ¿Cómo?

Necesitaba a Luna.

_.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Por suerte para mi higado, Luna llego sin bolsas de chocolate; pero trajo consigo a Ginny quien insistia en acompañarla. Prepare una bandeja con té y galletas y nos sentamos las tres en la sala.

-Fui a ver a la madre de Draco- solte dandole un sorbo a mi taza. Ginny comenzo a toser, y Luna golpeo su espalda.

-¿Por qué fuiste a verla?- pregunto Luna cuando Ginny dejo de toser.

-Porque queria devolverle esto- le dije mostrandole mi mano izquierda; donde el anillo brillaba contrastando con mi piel.

-¿Y por qué lo llevas puesto?- indago Ginny. La mire un momento, sin verla realmente, perdida en mis pensamientos.

-Porque Draco me ama. Y hasta que no deje de amarme, este anillo estara en mi dedo- les conte. Luna ahogo una exclamación y Ginny abrio y cerro la boca varias veces, frunciendo su ceño.

-Pero él no te recuerda.- dijo al fin cuando las palabras lograron salir de su boca.

-Pero lo hara. Y para eso, las necesito a ustedes- finalice; sonriendoles ampliamente. Sentia que hacia demasiado tiempo que no sonreia, no realmente. Pero ahora podia, ahora que la certeza de qué él me amaba era al fin una realidad; podia sonreir. Tan solo me faltaba hacerle recordar.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Bueno bueno, me alegra que todas hicieran la tarea (? jAJAJAJ gracias miles por los Reviews! Porfis cuando dejen Review sin cuenta, dejenme un Mail asi puedo responderles y a los que si tienen cuenta y no les respondi, si pueden mandenme mp. Porque a veces me llegan mientras estoy trabajando o estoy ocupada y digo "en un rato le respondo por mp para agradecerle" y me olvido o se me mezclan y me hago pure de papas con los agradecimientos. **

**Ustedes se toman el tiempo de leerme, y el tiempo de escribir sea breve o largamente un comentario; a mi me gusta tomarme el tiempo de responder personalmente los reviews, por eso si no respondi alguno haganmelo saber asi me redimo.**

**¿Les sigue gustando la historia? Hay muchxs que dejaron de comentar y me preocupa haber fallado, trato siempre de ponerle todo a mis escritos, por eso aprecio los reviews y criticas y los follow and favourites. Haganme saber si sigue cumpliendo sus expectativas, una vez finalizado lo voy a editar y voy a corregir la acentuación. Palabra de madre!.**

**Otra cosa... el drama termina aca... por ahora no olviden que quedan 12 capis mas y cualquier cosa puede pasar. **

**El bendito anillo!. ¿Saben por que lo tenia Draco y no su madre? Pues porque el infeliz de Lucius ya no la amaba. Maldito idiota. **

**Tenemos una tregua. Narcissa abrio los ojos. y aunque este presa... va a ser (creo jaja) menos asquerosa con Hermione. **

**Los flashes de Draco... ¿les suena a algo? A ver si algunx me dice a que capitulos pertenecen los recuerdos mezclados de Draco! Lxs que respondan correctamente van a tener el capi de san valentodo de mañana dedicado especialmente. **

**Ahora si! Me voy a viciar un rato y mas tarde continuo el capi del sabado! **

**Llegamos a los 93 reviews... ¿llegaremos con este capi a los 105? ¿Saben? Esto sigue siendo negociación jajaja ustedes comentan... y yo las enveneno con dulzura el sabado.**

**Salgan de las sombras que quiero leerlxs! quiero sus opiniones, buenas malas o neutras. **

**Millones de gracias por aguantarme!**

**Amarlas virtualmente!**

**Maiastra.-**


	20. Chapter 19

**Antes de empezar, gracias! Este capi va dedicado a AAnonim77 que fue la unica que respondio lo de los Flashes. (ustedes no leen mis testamentos al final de cada capi ¿no?) Disfrutalo! **

XIX- Nunca lo olvidaria.

Sabiendo que tanto Luna como Ginny apoyaban mi plan, comence a prepararme. Ginny se marcho para ir con su bebé. Y Luna fue a ver a Theo al hospital magico.

Busque bajo mi cama la caja donde guardaba el vestido que Draco me regalo para ir a la cena de Hogwarts. Lo saque de la caja y lo abrace contra mi cuerpo. Sintiendo la seda escurrirse entre mis dedos. Como la primera vez que lo vi. Sonrei, recordando aquella noche tan extraña, el destape de mis amigos, el plan de los amigos de él. Mi dolor. Ya no sentia dolor. Y me alegraba por ello. Porque sin el dolor latiendo en mi, podia retomar mi vida. Sin el dolor, haria que Draco me recordara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

15 minutos después. Alguien toco la pierta de mi habitación. Musite un "adelante" esperando que Luna entrara, pero era Theo quien abrio la puerta.

-pensé que era Luna-le dije sonriendo mientras me ponia los zapatos.

-hola- me saludó- Draco quiere verte.- dijo sonriendo suavemente.

-Luna te contó. ¿Verdad?- le pregunte. Él solo asintio. Me acerque a él y le sonrei- Ire a hacer que me recuerde.-

-No dudes que el te ama- dijo.

-Lo sé- y levante mi mano izquierda para que vea el anillo. Aquel anillo era una prueba irrefutable de su amor. Aunque él mismo no lo recordara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de que Theo se fuera, aparecio la Lunatica sonriente como siempre.

-¿Sigues sin recordarla?- me pregunto suavemente. Su voz poseia una calidez especial, como el canto de los querubines. Negue con mi cabeza. Tanto en respuesta a su pregunta como para alejar aquellos pensamientos de mi. -Entonces solo me queda una cosa por hacer. Cierra los ojos- su pedido hecho en aquella suave voz me obligaron a obedecer. Cerre mis ojos y espere. Nada paso por un momento pero luego senti una presión en mi frente.

Imagenes de _ella_ se cruzaban tras mis parpados. _Ella besandome en un ascensor. Ella riendo. Ella hablando sobre mi. Yo abrazandola en los escalones de Hogwarts. Ella llorando. Ella colocando un ungüento en mi trasero. Ella con la boca llena de chocolate llorando. Ella en silencio mirando a la nada. Ella llorando hasta dormirse con mi nombre escapando de sus labios cada cierto tiempo. Su rostro. Su rostro habia perdido todo brillo y felicidad. Era una maquina recubierta en piel. Mecanica. Antinatural._ Pero la imagen cambio y _ella aparecia en una sala de espera. Preguntando por mi. Sin recibir respuesta corrio por un pasillo y empujando a Potter y a Blaise entro en una habitacion. Ella sentada frente a mi en esta misma habitacion. Ella hablandome. Leyendome. Ella acomodando mis almohadas. Ella aseandome. Preguntando por mi estado. Sus labios curvandose levemente con alegria. Y luego. Ella caminando por el mismo pasillo anterior. Alejandose de todos. Midiendo cada paso con lentitud. Ella desmoronandose en una habitación. Llorando nuevamente con los ojos muertos._

Los flashes se detuvieron y abri mis ojos fijándolos en Luna.

-¿Por qué...?-intente preguntar. Pero ella me interrumpio.

-Porque te ama. Y tu la amas a ella. Sólo que no lo recuerdas... aún- sonrio y salio de la habitación dejandome sumido en un mar de confusiones.

No parecia probable que todos fueran hechizados para decir que ella y yo estabamos juntos. Tampoco parecia probable que ella y yo tuvieramos algo juntos de todos modos. Era impensable... ¿Verdad?

Pero entonces los recuerdos de Luna fueron implantados. No eran reales...¿Verdad? ¿Quién era tan retorcido cómo planear algo así? ¿Lucius? No, era demasiado un plan demasiado estupido. ¿Por qué si no me secuestraria para lavarme el cerebro si supuestamente él se oponia a mi deseo de casarme con Granger? ¿Mi madre? No, ella no me haría algo así. ¿Los Greengrass por rechazar a sus hijas como esposas? No, habia perdido contacto con ellos luego del enesimo rechazo. ¿Pansy? Lo dudo, ella estaba demasiado ocupada conquistando hombres por toda Europa cómo para interesarse en cagarme los planes. ¿Cagarme los planes? ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Realmente siento algo por _ella_?

No puedo negar que la sucesión de imagenes me provocó cierto pesar, alegria y nuevamente pesar. Merlín, esto iba a matarme. Tenia todas las piezas del rompecabezas, sólo necesitaba ayuda para armar el cuadro completo. Quizás...quizás si hablaba con ella, civilizadamente; podriamos llegar a un punto dónde sin involucrar nada ella podría ayudarme.

_Claro Draco. Pidele a la mujer qué esta involucrada sentimentalmente contigo, y qué por cierto tú no recuerdas; que te ayude a resolver esto. _Me reprendi a mi mismo. Eso no iba a funcionar. No tenia que ser un genio para descubrirlo; sería un fiasco total. Y ya me arrepentia de pedirle a Theo que la llamara. Un momento...¿Por qué aún no llego Granger? Pero esa no era la pregunta correcta; la pregunta correcta era...¿Por qué me importa que ella no haya llegado? No, no es qué me importe. Me produce _desasociego. _Me _duele_ qué ella no haya llegado.

Pero entonces, la puerta de mi habitación se abrio. Cerré mis ojos, fingiendo dormir en caso de qué fuera otro medimago. Pasos suaves, se acercaron a mi cama. Mantuve mi respiración, un leve aroma a vainilla y miel inhundo mis fosas nasales; embriagandome levemente.

-Sé qué estas despierto- dijo una voz a mi derecha. Perezosamente, abri mis ojos, enfocandolos en ella. Todo el aire que habia tratado de retener salio como una exhalación de mis labios. Frente a mi, ella vestia el mismo vestido de mis recuerdos, la seda roja amoldandose a sus curvas y lineas. Como un guante, calzando perfectamente en su cuerpo. Se veia _arrebatadoramente hermosa. _- Tú me recuerdas como Hermione Granger. La _Comelibros. _La _Sabelotodo. _La _Sangresucia. _- comenzo sin alejar sus ojos de los mios; algo en mi se removio con incomodidad cuando se descalifico de aquel modo, y no sabia si interrumpirla o no, pero ella siguio hablando.- Pero no me recuerdas como Jane. -continuo. Su voz tenia un tono serio, pero no mecanico, ni estudiado. La verdad se podia palpar en sus palabras.- Tú me salvaste de ser violada; y desde ese dia, hasta hace 5 meses atras; haz estado a mi lado acompañándome. Sé qué no creeras ninguna de mis palabras, del mismo modo que no crees en las palabras de los demás. Pero si me permites, quisiera mostrarte algo.- dijo. No tenia palabras, sencillamente la solemnidad de su discurso me habia dejado totalmente sin habla; y pensé qué quizás pedirle ayuda para recordar estaria demás, pues ella se estaba ofreciendo voluntariamente. Asentí; hundiendome en sus orbes avellanas, esperando. Suspiro, y dio un paso hacia adelante, aún más cerca de la cama. Elevo su mano derecha y apreto su varita contra mi frente- Cierra los ojos, prometo no herirte- musito. Y yo obedeci, no tanto por su pedido, si no por su promesa. Ella podria matarme si quisiera; motivos jamás le faltarian.

Detrás de mis parpados, otra sucesión de flashes comenzaron a correr a gran velocidad.

_Ella abrazando su cuerpo tras un bote de basura, con la ropa razgada y temblando descontroladamente. Mi mano sosteniendo la suya, ayudandola a incorporarse. Mis ojos fijos en ella luego de una pulla, mis labios besando su cuello, sus vellos erizandose por el contacto tan intimo. Mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, una desaparición, su reluctancia a soltar mi cuerpo. _

_Ella volcando un cafe sobre mi ropa. Yo invitandola a desayunar, ella rechazandome. _

_Ella entrando a un deposito y mi mano agarrandola por la espalda tapandole la boca; besé su cuello y mi mano se coló bajo su camisa. Un gruñido escapo de mis labios, y las sensaciones que ella sintio cruzaron por mi cuerpo. El temor, la expectación, su deseo. _Senti que poco a poco yo revivia el momento con mis propias sensaciones. _Mi deseo, mi rabia, mis celos. ¿Celos? _Y entonces deje de prestar atención a sus recuerdos y recorde. La rabia que me genero verla coqueteando, lo cabreado que me sentia por las atenciones que ella daba a otros y no a mi. Deje aquello para más tarde y me concentre en el recuerdo que siguio.

_Estabamos sentados frente a frente en una sala de estar, bebiendo ¿Té? Detesto el té. Sus ojos lucian aterrorizados y no enfocaba su mirada en la mia, sentia su miedo, sus dudas y el terror que la embargo cuándo oyó mi pregunta "¿Iras a la cena de Hogwarts?" Y luego silencio, y de la nada su deseo de que la luz no se cortara; cuando ve que me acerco a ella. Y cuándo la luz se fue y mi mano se poso en su hombro, ella entro en panico, su deseo de huir, su miedo a perder el poco control que sentia. Y mi mano sobre su pulso acelerado. Mis labios tocaron suavemente los suyos, y un gemido la obligo a agarrarse de mis hombros y el beso se profundizo. Su excitación en el recuerdo era tan palpable que la sentia en mi. _

_El peso de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, y su miedo volvio. Deteniendo el beso, dejando de participar. Luego una discusión, mis ojos vistos a traves de sus ojos eran dos tempanos de hieo; las palabras que escupí la hirieron y su dolor. Su dolor la abrazo un momento, hasta que mis celos tomaron palabras y ella rio, entre las lágrimas que derramaba. Luego su confesión. "No puedo amar". _

_La confusión dio paso en su mente cuándo de mi boca broto la frase "dejarlo fluir". La desconfianza de ella a confiar, el dolor que cargaba en sus hombros. Y luego nos presentamos, ella era Jane Granger y yo Draco Black. _

_Luego ella sentada frente a mi escritorio, contestando mis preguntas sobre un trabajo. El enfado de ella, una fuente con aguas danzantes. Una estrella fugaz. Su deseo "Deseo dejar de estar rota por dentro"._

Fui arrastrado lejos de aquellos recuerdos luego de sus palabras. Un vago conocimiento comenzaba a tomar forma en mi mente, y entonces un recuerdo propio me arrastro. _Ella en mi bañera semi desnuda, balbuceando y temblando. Mi panico por no saber qué le sucedia. Ella reaccionando, y yo esperandola en la cocina, un vaso roto y su confesión, su verdad, lo que habia vivido luego de la guerra. Su reproche, sobre mi accionar en el pasado, en Hogwarts; el dolor que le cause, mi disculpa. Su ropa interior en mi baño, verla la mañana siguiente en la puerta de mi oficina; nuestro beso en el ascensor. El vestido rojo de seda que elegi para ella, un ramo de rosas en su escritorio. Una caja de bombones, el pasacalles._

_Esperarla en su sala, ella bajando la escalera; el aire retenido en mis pulmones por su imagen. Y su dolor, alli en sus ojos levemente maquillados; y mis ansias contenidas. La contradicción. Ella se fue a cambiar y volvio ridiculamente vestida. Pero igual de hermosa si no más; con esa bata rosa horrenda y unas pantuflas de conejos. Mi ataque sobre ella, nuestras lenguas luchando por derrotar al otro. Le pedi que me detuviera, pero ella dio un paso atras; y se quito la bata, su camison blanco encendio aún más el fuego que sentia hervir en mi._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Mantenia sus ojos cerrados, apretando fuertemente sus parpados. Mi varita seguia enviandole mis recuerdos, lo que vivimos juntos. Pero él no decia nada, simplemente esperaba que aunque no recordara que me amara, simplemente podriamos ser amigos. Quizás su amor por mi naciera con el tiempo.

Sólo esperaba que dejara de odiarme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Soledad. Sentia la soledad embargarme; sentia que no podia vivir sin ella. Hacia dias no tenia noticia de ella, y comenzaba a desesperarme. Cuándo la espera se me hizo inaguantable; me apareci en su casa. Recostarme a su lado y hablar de todo y de nada, esperando que ella me respondiera. Besos comenzaron a suplantar las palabras, su cuerpo, su sabor, su calor. _

Mis recuerdos comenzaron a mezclarse con los de ella que aún seguian fluyendo en mi mente, en paralelo, sus sentimientos, los mios. Su visión, la mia. Sus sensaciones, las mias. Todo pintando un sólo cuadro.

-Te amo- Dije sin poder evitarlo, emulando ese momento en el cuál explotaba en ella. Abri mis ojos. Y ella seguia a mi lado, con los ojos oscurecidos y la mirada nebulosa por las lágrimas que contenia. Mi corazón se apreto, odiaba verla llorar. _Odiaba verla llorar...Porque la amaba._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos de plata liquida eran dos pozos turbulentos; brillaban y el conocimiento palpitaba en ellos. Sus labios pronunciaron aquellas dos palabras que significaban todo para mi. Y no pude evitar que las lágrimas se formaran en mis ojos. Me acerque a él, esperando aún que me rechazara. Pero no lo hizo. Tomo mi mano, y me atrajo hacia él. Nuestros labios chocaron, y pequeños besos se intercalaban con las lágrimas que ambos soltabamos.

Tome su rostro con mis manos, obligando a nuestras bocas a separarse y fijar su mirada en la mia.

-Te amo Draco- musite con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios. Él sonrio, socarronamente; con esa arrogancia tan propia de él.

-Lo sé; nunca lo olvidaria- dijo besandome otra vez, logrando que el suelo bajo mis pies temblara y estallaran los fuegos artificiales tras mis parpados. Se separo un instante de mi, y sus ojos brillaban con total intensidad. -Te amo Hermione Granger... ¿Te casarias conmigo?- pregunto. Y yo senti mis piernas flaquear. ¿Deberia decirle que su anillo ya me habia escogido?

Comence a hiperventilar. Él esperaba mi respuesta, y comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Si esperas que me arrodille, lamento decirte que no puedo...- comenzo, y yo sonrei- y aunque pudiera no lo haria; ya sabes, tengo una reputación que mantener.- Y alli estaba nuevamente su estupido ego, borrando mi sonrisa me aleje de él. Y comence a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Pues si quieres mi respuesta tendras que dejar tu ego y tu reputación de lado- le dije sonriendole. Sus ojos centellaron, y supe que lo habia cabreado. Mejor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿En serio? ¿Yo me enamore de esta mujer? No, yo me enamore en un comienzo de Jane, esta mujer era Hermione. El mismo cuerpo, la misma mujer pero no la misma fortaleza; Hermione tenia caracter cuando Jane era escurridiza. Pero yo amaba a ambas, a la sensible y herida; y a la leona valiente. Sonrei, mientras ella abria la puerta.

-Bien, como gustes... pero sabes que no acepto una negación.- ella me devolvio una sonrisa radiante, y sus ojos chispearon con conocimiento. Tomaria su reto, y la haria arrepentirse de querer jugar conmigo. Ella se fue, y una medimaga entro a revisarme. Deseaba salir de aqui lo antes posible. Tenia un plan que llevar a cabo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno bueno. Pocas hicieron la tarea, pero soy ansiosa, y decidi que aunque no llegaramos a los 105 reviews igualmente lo subiria hoy. Feliz san Valentin a todas, las solteras, las casadas, las viudas y demas. Y a las madres! porque las madres sienten un amor que es sobrenatural! Es un amor tan unico que una madre es capaz de sentir lo que su hijx siente sin estar a su lado. Feliz dia madres!**

**Bien, respecto al capi... lo iba a hacer más largo, tomando parte de la idea del proximo capi, pero decidi cortarlo, porque si ponia todo lo empalagoso que tiene planeado Draco en este capi iba a ser un choclo despegado del comienzo que es el "re reconocimiento" entre ellos. En el proximo capi empieza no solo la cuenta regresiva (11 capis y nos vemos en disney) si no tambien el plan de Draco para casarse con Hermione. Por ende, si mis calculos no fallan seran 11 capis y un epilogo a futuro. **

**No olviden que falta la boda de Luna y Theo! Tambien falta que Draco visite a su madre y una sorpresa especial!.**

**En fin, gracias a todxs por leer y comentar; sigamos sumando asi sé que va bien la cosa.**

**Gracias y amen todos los dias, a sus padres, a sus hermanos, a sus parejas, a sus mascotas y a ustedes mismxs, Porque el amor esta siempre en el aire.**

**Maiastra.- **

**Pd: agueda, nop; mi nombre no es Ines jaja pero les tiro una pista. Tiene 8 letras a las que adivinen les dedico el proximo capi!**

**Pd2: porfis aunque sea dejenme un nombre en los reviews sin cuenta que si no no se quien me comenta! Y miles de gracias otra vez por tomarse el tiempo de comentarme!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Este capi va dedicado a Pauli Jean Malfoy; por ser la unica que se arriesgo con los nombres jaja y no; no me llamo asi tampoco... Les tiro otra pista tiene 3 "A". **

**El siguiente capi va para la que le acierte! Vamos que empiezo a dedicar los capis finales! Y para las que les haya gustado la historia, la estoy convirtiendo al pdf asi que cuando este finalizada si la quieren para tenerla con ustedes se las mando.**

**en fin! a leer! Que entes capi no pasa nada de lo que esperan jajajaj.**

XX- Luna

Los ojos, son las ventanas al alma. Son aberturas que dejan el alma expuesta; vulnerable. Los ojos son quienes demuestran si mentimos, o si somos honesto. Los hay de distintos colores y matices. No hay dos pares de ojos iguales, no existen. Son únicos e irrepetibles. Podemos tener los ojos parecidos a nuestra madre, a nuestro padre; quizás nos digan que tenemos los ojos del abuelo o la mirada de la tia. Pero no; eso es improbable. Cada par de ojos es único...porque cada alma es única.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaban con tintes ambarinos, cuando la felicidad inundaba su mirada; cuando cierto blondo sonreia. Mientras que los ojos de él; los ojos de él eran como las nubes, cambiando con el clima, oscureciendose con las tormentas y la ira; o aclarandose con el deseo y la pasión. O brillaban incandecentes como el sol del mediodia, cuando una idea se metia en su cabeza.

Y en esta ocasión, en particular; sus ojos lucian peligrosamente brillantes. Miles de ideas cruzaban su rubio cabello, miles de planes y momentos. Hacia dos dias habia recibido el alta medica, y aunque su cuerpo aun no estaba del todo en orden; su mente calculadora si lo estaba. Y debia actuar. La maldita castaña que le robaba el aliento habia estado lo que se dice... escurridiza con él esos últimos dias; evitando quedarse mucho tiempo a solas con él, y parloteando sobre la boda de Luna y Theo.

Él simplemente asentia, fijando sus ojos en ella; tramando y puliendo el plan que llevaria a cabo. Y suerte para él y para el plan que tenia en mente; contaba con el total e incondicional apoyo de Theo y su futura esposa. Sólo necesitaba que el momento llegara y aquel momento solo estaba a dos semanas de distancia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, quizás evitarlo no era lo que se dice una idea muy brillante para a quien bautizaron como la bruja más brillante de su generación. Pero es que aún no encontraba un modo correcto de confesarle que ya tenia el anillo en su dedo, que ya habia aceptado ser su esposa y obviamente no se retractaria de retarlo sobre su ego y arrogancia. No señor; Malfoy necesitaba aprender un poco de modestia. Si no, cualquier tipo de relación entre ellos seria un total fiasco. Bastante era ya que ambos fueran tercos y testarudos como para agregar su arrogancia.

Aparte la boda de Luna la tenia bastante emocionada como para preocuparse tanto por su futuro. Eventualmente, algún dia se casarian; era un hecho. Pero hasta que aquel dia llegara ella queria disfrutar de todas las alegrias que por tonta y herida se perdio los últimos años.

Evidencia de aquello, fue que luego de qué Draco la recordara; afianzo aún más los hilillos que quedaban de su amistad con Ginny, Harry y Ron. Ginny solia visitarla en su casa con su pequeño bebé; y Harry la habia invitado a tomar un café en algunas ocaciones. Todos se habian quedado en Canada desde la desaparición de Draco; ayudando y auxiliandola en cualquier cosa que necesitara. Y ella apreciaba aquello, era un detalle que aunque no sanaba su herida por la traición de ellos; al menos mermaba un poco el sentimiento de herida. Ron era el único que la trataba lo menos posible; probablemente porque la confesión de Lavender resulto en su divorcio. Hermione sentia pena por ella, pena por lo qué hizo. Pero era lo unico que podia sentir por la rubia. Y no la hacia sentir culpable aquello.

Sabia que ya no era tiempo de sentir dolor; que las heridas del pasado debian cicatrizar y el mundo seguiria girando sin pararse a contemplar como ella se relamia las marcas. Así que luego de recuperar a Draco en todo sentido; tomo la determinación de no dejar que nada la derrumbara por siempre. Ella debia ser la leona que la caracterizaba; y lo seria. Le planto cara a Harry cuando este le pregunto si le veia futuro a su relación con Draco; le plantaria la cara y daria pelea por esta relación tan inestable como un balancin hasta el último de sus alientos. Incluso si aquello significaba mantenerse esquiva sobre él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..´-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Theodore realmente habia enloquecido.

A tan solo minutos de ir hacia el altar; el pobre muchacho habia perdido la cabeza, gritando y pateando que no podia hacerlo. Hechizando a todo aquel que quisiera hacerlo entrar en razon; la comadreja y cararajada yacian petrificados en el suelo a 20 centimetros de la puerta. Blaise estaba silenciado en una esquina de la habitación con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta sin producir ningun sonido. Draco whatsoever estaba en la otra esquina riendo a pata suelta sobre lo que su amigo habia hecho.

Era realmente hilarante ver al taciturno, serio y siempre pensante Theodore Nott vociferando como un marrano y hechizando a los padrinos cuando venian por él para llevarlos al altar. Y pensar que todo surgio por culpa de un comentario (no tan mal) intencionado por parte de su blondo amigo.

_-Un anillo en el dedo y una soga al cuello ¿huh?- dijo Draco suavemente mientras se acomodaba la pajarita de su traje.- Uff si ya estas hechando panza incluso*- menciono apuntando al plano abdomen de su amigo. _

Simplemente era increible de ver; el joven de cabello castaño, de mirada azul penetrante y pensamientos demasiado logicos como para compartirlos sentado en el medio de su cama, mirando a ningún lado en particular; con la mitad de su traje desarmado y su varita apretada fuertemente en su mano. Draco deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haberse acordado de comprar una camara digital. Aquel, era realmente un momento epico. Jamás habia visto a la comadreja tan callada ni a Potty tan relajado; sin contar a Blaise gritando en "mute" y la pinta de Theo. Merlín recordaria este dia por el resto de su vida.

-No puedo hacerlo- dijo por enesima vez Theo sin apartar la mirada de lo que parecia una grieta en la pared. Bufando con desgano, Draco se incorporo del banquito que invoco, y busco en su traje. Se acerco a su lado, y le dejo el pergamino en el regazo; gesticulando hacia Blaise para que lo siguiera ambos se acercaron a la puerta de la habitación.

-Antes de tomar ninguna decisión; lee esa carta. -Dicho eso, Draco cerro la puerta dejando a su amigo solo.

A pocos metros de la puerta deshechizo a Blaise.

-SANTA MADRE QUE LO RE PARIO CONDENADO HIJO DE PUTA...-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Theo abrio el sobre con la parcimonia de un monje budista; tomandose su tiempo en extender la misiva y sentir la textura del papel bajo sus dedos.

_Querido Theo: _

_ No soy la mujer más brillante, ni la persona más atenta. No soy una belleza, ni un diamante que necesita ser pulido. No soy ni por asomo perfecta; y normalmente estoy más en otro planeta que en este. Pero te amo. Y mis Nargles te aman tambien (a veces...) sé qué probablemente en este momento estes dudando; y no te culpo; probablemente hayas hechizado a tus padrinos y estes jurando en todos los idiomas, porque tienes miedo. Es normal tener miedo, es un paso largo. Es un cambio dificil, lo sé. Pero si tu estas dispuesto a correr este riesgo, mis Nargles y yo tambien lo estamos._

_Tambien sé; que sientes que no me mereces, que sientes que la oscuridad que hay en tu alma sea demasiado grande; pero debes saber, que tambien hay luz alli. La veo en tus ojos, la veo en tu sonrisa; la veo en tus manos cuando me acarician. Mi padre dice que para haber oscuridad debe haber luz primero, para crear las sombras y contrastes; que todos estamos hechos de luz. Y tu luz brilla siempre... excepto cuando los Oscurines se meten en tus oidos y te hacen tener pensamientos malos; pero yo prometo alejarlos de tí cuando las dudas te asalten y ellos te digan cosas feas. Y si algún dia sucumbes a la oscuridad; creo tener la suficiente luz para los dos._

_No temas Theo; yo siempre te amaré no importa lo que hagas, como te amo desde la primera vez que nos vimos, cuando buscaba Curipuchines capuchinos bajo las mesas del Gran Comedor en tercer año. ¿Recuerdas? Pisaste mi mano; y aunque habia sido mi culpa te ofreciste a llevarme a la enfermeria. Tu ni sabias que yo existia; pero yo te admiraba siempre desde lejos; despues de aquel dia no volvimos a cruzar palabra; yo volvia a ser invisible. Cuando volvi a verte, en aquel calabozo en el sotano de Draco; mi amor por ti volvio a latir, martilleando mi pecho con desesperación. Ese dia me salvaste, incluso aunque eso hubiera significado un castigo para ti. Tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos meses hasta que volvimos a vernos, cuando la guerra solo era un mal trago del pasado; y ese dia me invitaste a tomar un café. Y yo acepte. Y aqui estamos, tu probablemente a punto de marcharte lejos y yo admirando el vestido de mi madre sin atreverme a ponermelo hasta estar segura. _

_Yo tambien tengo miedo. Temo que te arrepientas y dejes de amarme. Y tal vez, este no es el mejor modo de decirlo, pero Ginny dijo que probablemente haria que te decidieras asi que aqui va._

_Theo, mi amor. No tengas miedo; vas a ser un excelente padre._

_Te ama incondicionalmente sin importar los duendecillos de Poxytrufy_

_ Luna._

Hay algunas culturas que dicen que cuando ocurre un eclipse es porque un animal enorme e interplanetario se esta tragando al astro de turno. Bien, estan equivocadisimos, porque aquel que se esta tragando al astro en este mismo instante es Theodore Nott. Su boca, abierta mas alla de su capacidad, podria tragarse la habitación entera si quisiera. No podia creer lo que sus ojos leian, su cerebro tenia la consistencia de un pure de manzana, grumoso y liquido a la vez. Ella no podia... realmente habia...no podia ser cierto. Aquello no podia ser verdad; y no estaba muy seguro sobre sentirse feliz, realizado y vigorizado o entrar en panico otra vez e incendiar la habitación y luego huir a una isla desierta.

No. No podia hacer eso. No _queria _hacer eso. Se levanto de la cama donde estaba sentado y se paro frente al espejo. Reacomodando su traje mientras despetrificaba a Ron y a Harry.

-En 5 minutos los veo en el altar, avisenle a Blaise y a Draco- dijo con firmeza. Ambos magos desaparecieron y él tomo un pedazo de papel y una pluma de su escritorio y escribio rapidamente unas lineas; doblo el trozo de papel y con su varita lo convirtio en una mariposa que salio por su ventana. Sonrio, pensando en la notita que acababa de enviar.

_Tienes suerte de que no sea rencoroso, si no esta noche te haria pagar por confesarme semejante noticia mientras estamos a minutos de casarnos. Te amo. Theodore._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

No hay momento más bello que ver a una mujer caminar hacia el altar del brazo de su padre; es imposible evitar que las lágrimas de dicha salgan de tus ojos cuando ves el amor entre dos personas que es tan grande para dar un paso tan importante...o dos.

Hermione miro a un lado, donde Draco yacia parado al lado de un malhumorado Blaise; luego miro a Theo, vio sus ojos refulgir con la fuerza de un tornado y la felicidad brillando en su rostro. Miro nuevamente a Draco y se pregunto si él se veria igual en caso de casarse. Volvio a fijar su rostro en la novia, que con pequeños pasos, desincronizados con la marcha nupcial caminaba dando saltitos hacia el altar. Oh Luna, siempre tan especial. Ginny lloraba a su lado como una niña pequeña; sonriendo y llorando a la vez por la emoción.

¿Lloraria Ginny en su boda? Probablemente. Harry y Ron lucian terriblemente incomodos, y no sabria decir si se debia a sus trajes o a que Theo los hubiera petrificado unos minutos atras.

Cuando Luna llego hasta el altar, luego de besar las mejillas de su padre; tomo las mano que Theo le tendia. En los ojos de ambos se veia la felicidad, y el amor que sentian el uno por el otro, y tambien el miedo. El titubeo y el leve temblor en sus manos era evidencia del panico que ambos sentian.

La ceremonia comenzo, y todos tomaron sus puestos; algunos escuchando las palabras que el Ministro recitaba mientras que otros como Draco estaban deseando que el maldito hombre dejara de parlotear para él poder comenzar su plan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nadie se opuso a la union, y los novios se besaron frente al publico ahora como el señor y la señora Nott.

Todos fueron dirigidos hacia la recepción; ocupando mesas dispuestas en el gran parque de la mansion donde la boda se llevo a cabo. Los camareros comenzaron a servir los platos y Draco, sentado en la mesa de los novios al lado de Hermione se levanto. Con su varita conjuro su voz para que sonara fuerte y clara para toda la concurrencia.

-Estamos aqui para celebrar la boda de dos personas maravillosas y peculiares. Elevemos las copas y brindemos por ellos para que nunca les falte salud, amor y prosperidad. ¡Salud Por los novios!- las personas llevaron las copas a sus labios pero antes de poder dar un sorbo; Draco continuo hablando- Ahora bien, si me disculpan; quisiera hacer un anuncio importante- el silencio reinaba, solo el sonido de los platos al ser acomodados en las mesas se oia- hay una mujer aqui, sentada en esta misma mesa; que ha rechazado mi propuesta matrimonial. Quiero que esa mujer, a quien no voy a nombrar pero que todos saben quien es; me de el "si" antes de que esta velada finalice. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Me ayudan a convencerla?- finalizo elevando su copa y dandole un trago largo, seguido por la explosion de aplausos y grititos de los invitados. Luna sonreia y aplaudia en su sitio mirando fijamente a Hermione.

Ella por lo pronto solo deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara de una vez y por todas; no podia creer lo que aquel idiota cabeza de huron oxigenado habia hecho. ¡Por Merlin que bochorno!

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-_

**Bueno bueno buenoo! Perdon por la tardanza, es que este capi estaba totalmente escrito peeeeeero era totalmente diferente; no habia boda en resumen, pero no se, no me convencio y justo antes de publicarlo dije "no. vamos a darle la vuelta" y asi quedo. **

**Luna es realmente un ser excepcional. Lo mas genial de todo es que la carta que le mando a Theo es una copia modificada de la carta que le deje a mi novio/marido cuando supe que estaba embarazada... aunque lo mejor fue ver su cara de felicidad mutar al horror mas puro cuando en la primer ecografia nos mostraron los dos saquitos donde estaban nuestros hijos. JAAJAJAJAJA es morocho y quedo blanco como nieve JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA Dios! yo ya sabia que eran dos, lo supe mucho antes que él pero la cara de él fue tal que es el dia de hoy que me acuerdo y me rio como posesa.**

**Otra cosa respecto al (*) es porque es costumbre ver que los hombres cuando conviven o se casan con una mujer empiezan a echar panza. Es como natural, la comida casera evidentemente los engorda jajaja. Y tambien es un hecho que cuando un hombre se divorcia pierde la panza (lo vi en mi papá cuando se separo de mi mamá).**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado la primer parte del plan de Draco...aun faltan otras jajaja.**

**Maiastra.-**

**Pd: vamos que si llegamos a los 110 reviews les dejo una sorpresa super fantabulosica!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Capitulo dedicado a Agueda porque taran! fue la unica que le acerto; en efecto mi nombre es Catalina jajaja**

**Veremos a quien le dedicamos el proximo capi, mientras tanto y como advertencia este capi tiene alto voltage... sugiero leer bajo su propia responsabilidad y si prefieren saltar esas partes lean muuuuy por encima; disfruten de este nuevo capi!**

XXI- Violencia.

¿Cómo demonios era posible que se atreviera a hacer algo asi? ¿Por qué de todas las ideas romanticas del mundo se le tenia que ocurrir llevar a cabo la mas humillante para ella? ¿Y por qué ademas en la boda de sus amigos? ¡Merlin!

Apreto con sus manos la servilleta que descansaba en su regazo; tratando de que sus dedos atravesaran la fina tela de sencillo bordado. Todos los invitados aplaudian y coreaban al intrepido hurón romantico. Ella sólo deseaba poner su rubia cabeza en una bandeja. Poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a comer, disfrutando los manjares que los camareros servian. Carne asada con patatas por aquí; pavo ahumado con ensalada por alla. Lomitos de salmon con guarnición árabe; camarones en salsa, y demas platillos tan suculentos como elegantes. Hermione suspiro, y fijo sus ojos en su plato; sentia el estomago totalmente cerrado despues de las palabras del rubio. Y aquello la hacia enojar aún más. Podia sentir su mirada clavada en ella, pero no lo miraria; no. Porque si lo miraba toda la furia y el enojo que sentia probablemente estallaria e incendiaria las 18 meses que rodeaban la mesa de los novios y padrinos.

La mansión donde la boda se estaba llevando a cabo; era según lo que escucho decir a Blaise, el regalo de bodas que Draco y ella le habian hecho a los novios. Ella no recordaba haber tenido jamás el dinero suficiente como para tener una mansión; y desde luego que tampoco lo tenia para regalar una. Por lo que probablemente haya sido todo idea de Draco y la agrego a ella solo de yapa. Eso la cabreo aún más. _Maldito hurón rico y arrogante. _Trato de alejarlo de su mente, enfocandose en los alrededores, ya que su plato de comida le parecia extremadamente asqueroso.

El parque, adornado levemente por flores blancas y guirnaldas plateadas; estaba rodeado por una finisima hilera de arboles. Dando así el efecto de estar en un claro, en medio de un bosque poco frondoso. Era tan romantico; incluso la mansión, construida con un estilo antiguo y medieval, le recordaba aquellas mansiónes victorianas de Inglaterra. Se veia todo tan hermoso, en un composé tan perfecto; que temia que la rabia que su estupido novio/prometido habia creado en ella.

Estaba tan perdida en sus cavilaciónes y su exploración visual; que no noto cuando su plato fue retirado. Ni tampoco advirtio, que los novios inauguraban el baile con un vals. Pero si advirtio, cuando suavemente una mano se poso en su hombro descubierto; pues antes de sentir el tacto de aquella mano, le llego a su nariz el aroma a la menta y al perfume francés que él usaba.

Fruncio el ceño cuando la mano de él se deslizo por su brazo hasta tomar su muñeca. Resistio el impulso de liberarse de su agarre con violencia; por lo cuál simplemente alejo su brazo de la mano de él; volteandose para enfrentarlo. La sonrisa que los finos y masculinos labios portaban se desvanecio cuando noto el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto con inocencia fingida. Sabia lo que le pasaba, lo supo desde el mismo instante en que la vio queriendo hechizar la tierra para que se la tragara, lo noto cuando su plato se enfrio frente a ella y ella solo miraba todo con atención. Estaba cabreada, verdaderamente cabreada.

-Nada- le respondi haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tomar el bastón que lo mantenia estable y meterselo por su... _No. Calma, Hermione, respira. _

_-_Entonces... si no te sucede nada... ¿Me permites esta pieza? - pregunto. Sus ojos refulgian, y aquello no era algo bueno. Armandonse de todo el control mental que podia; le sonreio, con todos mis dientes; dandole más una mueca lobuna que una sonrisa genuina.

Sus ojos de mercurio centellaron un momento y el miedo corrio por ellos; pero cuando ella tomo su mano, penso inocentemente que el enfado de ella habia pasado. Tal vez deberia haber prestado más atención a su reacción; quizás hubiera sido suficiente si simplemente le daba un poco de espacio en lugar de querer cabrearla aún mas. Por eso no se lo esperaba, por eso no supo que le sucedio hasta que la tierra bajo sus pies se inclino.. ¿O era su cuerpo el qué se inclinaba y se acercaba cada vez más al suelo? Sólo pudo ser consciente de la realidad; cuando sintio la textura del cesped cosquilleando su nariz y frente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, es probable que se haya extralimitado.

No, no es que se extralimito; actuo como una niña pequeña. Actuo con tal infantilismo que estaba segura de que se madre podria estar regañandola desde el más allá. Miro su reflejo en el espejo del baño; el maquillaje se habia corrido, manchando sus mejillas y barbilla. El recogido que tenia en el cabello estaba desordenado y varios cabellos se habian salido de su moño. Lucia asquerosamente horrible y se sentia exactamente igual.

No habia podido evitarlo, ver la confianza y la arrogancia brillando en sus ojos; su absoluta seguridad y ese maldito ego que lo caracterizaba, asumiendo que ella estaria enojado tan sólo un momento y que la humillación que él le habia hecho vivir no era nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Aún no podia creer que aquella menuda castaña haya sido capaz de hacerle eso. Las hormigas se habian hecho un festín con su rostro y cuello hasta que alguien se digno a ayudarlo. Y aún asi; quién lo ayudo a incorporarse no dejaba de convulsionar en una risa histerica y sumamente estupida.

-En JAJAJA... se JAJAAJAJA...rio...Dra..JAJAJAJA..co...ella..JAJAJAJA. es..-un golpe en el brazo del moreno le impidio continuar con su discurso interrumpido. Alejando las lágrimas de la risa de sus ojos, Blaise trato con todas sus fuerzas por mantener la serenidad. Pero no lo lograba, solo bastaba con ver el rostro y cuello de Draco salpicado por pequeñas marcas rojas para que él volviera a reir. -Ella es asombrosa- logro articular cuando la mirada de reproche de Theo se clavo en su cara.-Pero estuvo mal.- dijo mirando al castaño y luego mirando al rubio de su amigo- si, muy mal- Y sin poder evitarlo estallo nuevamente en carcajadas.

Theo nego con la cabeza, sin poder evitar curvar sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa. Ver a su amigo caer pesadamente al suelo mientras la mayoria de los invitados bailaban habia sido al principio un shock; verla a Hermione saltar sobre el cuerpo de su amigo y entrar a la mansión habia sido sorpresivo. Pero ver su rostro palido, picado por las diminutas hormigas del cesped habia sido la guinda del postre.

-Me las pagara- sentencio el rubio afirmando fuertemente su baston; aquella escurridiza mujer pagaria por su atrevimiento. ¿Cómo se atrevia a ponerla en ridiculo frente a tantas personas?

-No lo creo amigo; en primer lugar, es tu culpa que ella este enojada- enumero Theo sin disimular la sonrisa- en segundo lugar, no puedes negar que fue divertido verte caer como un peso muerto- dos dedos de la mano de su amigo estaban levantados.- y tercero, la amas tanto que realmente no te importa el ridiculo.- finalizo sonriendo abiertamente.

Y cada razón era verdad; Draco lo sabia, era su culpa que estuviera enojada... sólo que no esperaba que ella reaccionara de aquel modo.

-Ire por ella- dijo suspirando. Blaise se habia alejado unos cuantos metros, hablando con Potter y Weasley, haciendo una imitación de como Draco habia caido en el suelo, ya que los otros dos habian estado bailando cuándo eso sucedio. La carcajada de los tres hombres llego a oidos de Draco, y estaba a una milesima de segundo de ir a hechizarlos cuando la mano de Theo se poso en su hombro.

-Esta en el baño de la primer planta.- dijo suavemente- solo no la cagues aún más. Sé romantico y disculpate.- Asintiendo a su amigo, Draco se alejo del parque manteniendo un firme agarre sobre su bastón.

No era que realmente lo necesitara, pero su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba de la desnutrición por el secuestro. Sus musculos seguian debiles, y temia no mantener correctamente el equilibrio. Era meramente precausión. Se hizo camino a traves de la mansión, subiendo peldaño a peldaño la escalera. 21 escalones conto cuando llego al primer piso.

21 escalones que casi le cuestan la mitad del oxigeno del universo. Pero sabia, sin lugar a dudas que asi tuviera que subir 30 escalones con tal de estar con la mujer que amaba los subiria; de hecho escalaria la montaña más alta por ella, o cruzaria el oceano más frio. Y si debia disculparse, y ser romantico y cursi; demonios, por ella se vestiria de Mariachi y le cantaria serenata cada noche.

Toco la puerta del cuarto de baño, sin recibir respuesta alguna; giro el pomo de la puerta y entro en aquella sala de marmol blanco. No habia nadie alli, y comenzo a preguntarse si su amigo no se habia equivocado. Se acerco al espejo que estaba sobre el lavamanos, las hormigas habian hecho estragos en su rostro y cuello, maldijo por lo bajo, sosteniendose de la loza del baño y con su varita musito un hechizo para cubrir las marcas.

-Oh, así que ahora te empolvas la nariz. Que metrosexual de tu parte- escucho a su espalda, viendo el reflejo de ella a unos pasos de él; una mueca de desdén dibujaba sus labios llenos.

-De hecho, simplemente estaba aliviando la comezón que las hormigas causaron en mi piel- mintio; aunque no fue una mentira del todo. Siguio mirando el reflejo de ella, el maquillaje que decoraba sus ojos habia manchado sus mejillas, su peinado lucia desarreglado. Pero era hermosa, sencillamente hermosa; como una diosa del caos, como una bruja de cuentos muggles, hermosa y peligrosa en partes iguales. Sus ojos eran tormentosos, y no estaba seguro del todo si darle la espalda era realmente una buena idea.

Suspirando lentamente volteo a enfrentarla. Ella se abrazaba el cuerpo, manteniendo su menton en alto; y la mirada fija en él.

-¿Aún estas enojada?- pregunto él midiendo sus palabras, tanteando el terreno sobre que seria prudente decir y que deberia omitir.

-¿Y a ti que te parece?- responder con otra pregunta. Sin duda seguia enojada. Mantuve el silencio esperando a que dijera o hiciera algo. Dio un paso hacia mi, y tuve la fuerte necesidad de retroceder otros dos; sus ojos chispeaban, fuego ardia en ellos. -Obviamente estoy enojada; claramente estoy muy MUY enjada. Y antes de que te atrevas a fingir inocencia y con cara de hurón degollado preguntes "¿Porqué?" te dire por qué; por que me humillaste, y no solo eso. Lo hiciste en la boda de la única persona que puedo considerar mejor amiga. Y eso, Draco Malfoy jamás voy a perdonartelo.- Cada oración era finalizada con un paso más hacia él. Hasta que sus alientos chocaron, y frente de ella estuvo a la altura de su cuello.

La cercania lo emboto, el aroma a miel y vainilla de ella; llenaba cada célula de su cuerpo, las cuales rugian y demandaban que la tomara de los hombros y le estampara un beso. Incluso, sin ser consciente del todo; cerro los ojos y agacho la cabeza llevandola a la altura de la de ella.

PLAFFF.

Cinco lineas rojas marcaron su mejilla, coincidentes con los dedos de la mano de ella, el gusto a sangre brotando de su lengua lo trajo a la realidad. Ella lo habia abofeteado, él habia mordido su propia lengua. Ella lo habia abofeteado. Ella. Lo. Habia. Abofeteado.

Maldita mujer. Un rugido quebro su garganta, provocando que la joven se alejara con la mano que lo habia golpeado apretada fuertemente contra su boca.

-Yo...yo...- quiso decir, pero otro rugido escapo de los labios del rubio; y ella continuo retrocediendo. Hasta que la puerta del baño golpeo su espalda. No estaba segura si podia darle la espalda para abrir la puerta y huir; asi que espero, con el miedo latiendo a la par que su corazón. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, apretando sus parparpados fuertemente.

Sus latidos retumbaban en sus oidos, pitando como una alarma, su sentido de autoconservación se habia apagado dejando sólo el panico llenando sus venas. Sabia, muy dentro de ella que Draco jamás le haria daño, el anillo en su dedo aún permanecia fuerte en su agarre. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido por la tensión y el miedo.

Y entonces lo sintio, los labios de él devorando los suyos con fiereza y brutalidad; sus manos, abrazando su menudo cuerpo contra el de él; el sonido del bastón golpeando el blanco marmol del suelo. Fuegos artificiales estallaron tras sus ojos, mientras la Tierra convulsionaba bajo sus pies. El miedo dejo su cuerpo, siendo suplantado por un deseo arrollador.

Sus lenguas danzaban con fuerza, peleando por el control del beso; los dientes de él se clavaron en su labio inferior, y no pudo retener el leve gemido que fue atrapado en la boca de él. Una de las manos de Draco abandono su cintura, y comenzo a descender rumbo al dobladillo del vestido. _Benditos sean los vestidos de damas de honor_, penso Draco sonriendo cuándo su mano hizo contacto con el muslo de ella.

La piel tersa y cálida de ella contrastaba con la temperatura de su propia mano. La sintio erizarse bajo él, y capturo otro gemido con sus labios. Cuando su mano llego al borde de sus bragas, comenzo a jugar con el elastico; paseando un dedo de un lado al otro, sintiendo como el cuerpo de ella se aflojaba y deshacia en sus brazos. Sus propios pantalones comenzaron a apretarlo, su erección clamaba por libertad. Sonrio contra su boca cuando la sintio laxa y relajada contra él. Y se separo de su boca mirando sus labios rojos e hinchados por los besos, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración escapando entrecortada de su boca semi abierta. Era hermosa, peligrosamente hermosa.

-Podria dejarte así- dijo sonriendo, provocando que ella abriera los ojos.- podria castigarte por tirarme al suelo y por abofetearme; pero entonces estaria siendo el mismo cabrón de siempre.- apoyo su frente contra la de ella, sin perderse detalle de su rostro- y no quiero serlo- beso la punta de su nariz. -No quiero serlo, porque quiero ser lo que necesitas.-beso su mejilla, tomando su rostro con sus dos manos.-porque quiero que ser quién te haga feliz.- beso su otra mejilla- porque quiero ser tu esposo- y beso su frente finalizando su discurso.

-Y yo quiero que lo seas- dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas que querian salir de sus ojos por tal confesión- pero...- y dejo el pero en el aire.

-¿Pero qué?- pregunto Draco, temiendo que ella se hubiera arrepentido, temiendo que ya no quisiera formar parte de su vida.

-Pero eres muy arrogante si esperas que acepte tu propuesta de matrimonio luego de dejarme con las ganas- Hermione podia oir los engranajes en la cabeza del rubio, procesando y buscandole significado a sus palabras. Sonrio, con la misma mueca de arrogancia que él solia usar. Y tomo su cara entre sus manos y lo beso. Lo beso con la misma pasión y fiereza con la qué él la beso minutos atras; pegando su esbelto cuerpo al de él. Roso sus caderas con las de él, provocando que Draco gruñiera en su boca con entendimiento.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Buenas, primero que nada. Gracias por los reviews! Y como ya se adivino mi nombre voy a hacerles otra pregunta para dedicar el proximo capi.**

**Tengo dos hijos. Mellizos, una nena y un nene. Mi hija tiene un nombre muy especial, de 4 letras. Mi hijo tiene tambien un nombre de 4 letras, pero su nombre es tambien el nombre de un cantante... Los dos nombres, tanto el de ella como el de él; tienen todo un trasfondo romantico.**

**Asi que la consigna es... ¿Cómo se llaman mis hijos? **

**Volviendo a la historia, me diagnosticaron ayer una Cefalea Sinusal (en resumen, me quedo agua de mar en la nariz y se me inflamo un nervio nasal provocando que todo el lado derecho de mi cara se inflamara y presionara provocandome un dolor de cabeza infernal) no me podia sentar a escribir tranquila que sentia que la cabeza me estallaba en pedazos. Ya estoy mejor gracias al diagnostico y los antibioticos, pero aún asi me retrase en la escritura y nada que se yo, voy escribiendo sobre la marcha y es probable que no llegue al martes a actualizar pero voy a tratar de lograrlo, porque la idea esta! me falta poder apoyar el trasero en la silla y teclear.**

**Gracias a todxs por sus reviews!**

**AAnonim77 JAJAJA Si comentas dos veces no me enojo! jaja**

**Miri: Catalina es el nombre mas normal del mundo, es más! Mi mejor amiga esta viviendo en Chile y la hija de ella que va al jardin de infantes tiene de las 15 compañeras 5 que se llaman Catalina! aca en Argentina es un nombre de vieja; y por curioso que parezca mis padres lo eligieron justamente por una señora mayor que conocieron cuando eran novios.**

**Almoris: no, Maiastra como dice mi perfil es un ave del Folcklore Rumano. No es un anagrama de ninguno de mis nombres puesto que mi nombre es Catalina B. J. Igual, gracias por participar!**

**Pauli: como siempre gracias por tu review**

**Lady Anabella: Gracias tambien por comentar!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Maiastra.-**

**(o Cata si gustan)**


End file.
